


Nightmares ~[Grimm X Reader]~

by SnowIsRandom



Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Dirtmouth (Hollow Knight), F/M, Fluff, Hollow Knight Spoilers, Mentioned Hornet (Hollow Knight), Reader-Insert, Romance, The Infection (Hollow Knight), The Knight is Called Ghost (Hollow Knight), They/Them Pronouns for The Knight (Hollow Knight)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowIsRandom/pseuds/SnowIsRandom
Summary: The infection has taken everything from you, your home, your family, and your happiness. Stuck playing nothing but sad songs on your violin to tell others how you really feel. When Ghost comes to town and hears you play, they make sure you're no longer lonely. One day tents sprout up in your home town with no warning. Whatever is inside you know is not for the tame of heart, but you have hope. Your talent and passion could possibly save you, especially if seen by the right bug.
Relationships: Grimm (Hollow Knight)/Reader
Series: The 'Nightmares' Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947568
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. ~ Chapter 1: New to Town ~

**Author's Note:**

> Acknowledgments
> 
> Um. Heyyyy. Ha. This is awkward. Ahem.
> 
> Hello. I'm Snow. I don't want to really bore you with my semi-short life so long story short, I'm an amateur author and artist. I draw more than I write now, but after some circumstances (A dare. Some betting. Reading other fanfictions around the web. Cursing to the Heavens over how easily I can be wooed by gentlemen type characters), I've decided to pick up my pen and quill-, I mean phone and google docs and write my first 'X Reader' since 10th grade. I got into Hollow Knight while watching my boyfriend play, and when I was looking up art references to do some birthday art for him and… Yeah. I don't think I need to explain myself after that. I'm still new, I'm not that far into the game just yet myself, but I wanted to give this a solid try with all my effort.
> 
> Some expectations:
> 
> Regrets
> 
> Embarrassment
> 
> Failure
> 
> Mistakes
> 
> BUT ON THE OFF CHANCE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS:
> 
> I get a passion for something if people adore it. I don't work fast and my writing doesn't go that fast pacing wise anyway. But I'll remember while you're all here. I'll do my best to make something you all enjoy at a decent pace. 
> 
> This story will be on both AO3, Wattpad and Quotev, so don't worry if you see it on these three platforms. I'll tell you if it goes anywhere else, and if it does and I haven't told you? Tell me as quickly as possible (I have had my writing stolen before and idk why. It wasn't even that good). 
> 
> Now that housekeeping is done. I'll get down to doing the real writing. I just wanted to explain myself and introduce myself so hopefully, I don't seem like some all-mighty author who people fear to really talk to. I'm not like that. I like people coming to me with questions, ideas, pointers, and constructive criticism. So with that said, I guess I'll see you all later. Ciao.
> 
> -S_I_R

"Play for us, will you young one?"

"What left is there to play for? They're gone. All gone."

"Not all of us."

"Most of us."

"Crying will get you nowhere. They loved your music did they not? Not just your family but the town as well?"

"Yes. They did." 

"Keep playing for them. Even though they may not be here physically does not mean they cannot hear you as a whole. You have a gift Y/n."

_"A gift that could save you still."_

****

The town of Dirtmouth was a quiet one. Very little movement, very little action, and of course little to no life. You sat outside of an abandoned-looking house, unable to upkeep it after the infection wiped out most of the already small town. You were an unfortunate bug, allowed to live but at what cost? Your friends? Your family? Your sanity? Ever since the infection hit Dirtmouth hard, your life spiraled downhill. First, your baby sister Pira, then your mother. Your little brothers Klo and Ryin got it from your sister, and after losing Pira so suddenly your dad went under. He was the last of your family that you saw alive… The infection destroying them all. At least they died peacefully and were not forced to roam Hollow Nest like zombies which you knew happened elsewhere.

You were the 'lucky' one. Alive and well, but with no one to hold when things were scary or rough. This was the sacrifice of life it seemed, 'breathing is expensive' you liked to joke to the oldest town member, Elderbug. He still looked over you since in his eyes you were only a child yourself. You weren't really a child, more like a young woman but still. You weren't meant to lose all you hold dear at your age. 

Alas, there was no clock to reverse how bad time affected you. So alone you would sit, every day. Talking to Elderbug, visiting the cartographer and his wife; or doing the one thing you knew how to do so well since childhood, playing your violin.

Made out of brittle old wood and years of life. The instrument played as if brand new but had more, a sound of experience and life. Warm, rich, mature, and wise; like Elderbug himself your violin had seen so much and was old beyond years. Despite its worn exterior, it was a prized possession that you earned from your grandfather. Something you enjoyed to play and others enjoyed your playing. Your parents, your siblings, and the town's people would watch in admiration and joy as you would stand in the center of town to play your heart out. Eyes closed, but your feelings out in the open. 

But you doubted playing after you started living on the streets near the center of town. Playing it now would remember you of those times which you could no longer go back to. Though when you did play, those who were left would exit their home. Getting to hear how you felt… Your songs now only in a minor key, with no satisfying resolution. 

**** 

You picked yourself up from your little nook by an abandoned house, the neck of your violin in hand. Elderbug stood where he always did, watching you as you passed him.

"Play for us, will you young one?" He asked as he always did. You nodded solemnly, standing in your spot by an empty bench. 

"I'll do my best." You replied, your voice soft and not full of life as it once was. A small breeze swept through the small town which wasn't rare, though allowed you to feel something for the first time today. Even if it was just the wind it made you feel less alone, like someone was there. 

You placed the bow on the strings, feeling their resistance of one another just a bit. You took a deep breath of the breeze and closed your eyes starting to play what your heart felt, what your mind ordered, and what your fingers did. The sound of your violin filling the air. Elderbug swayed a bit despite the sad sounding tune you played. 

Your music sounded dark, not sinister or evil but just sad. As if your violin was weeping, and no one would come to comfort it. Though it was you who was left weeping, left with no one to comfort you. You never shed a tear physically, but that did not mean you weren't breaking down internally. Wishing only for death by this point. Your misery would end and you would see your family again… Maybe when with them again, your violin would play a happier tune. 

As you were lost in your thought you never expected a sensation. Like someone was tapping on your lower leg to gain your attention. This caused you to stop your playing abruptly and look down at whatever wanted your full attention. 

Before you, standing only up to the middle of your thigh was a small bug figure. A white mask, empty eyes, and two gently curved horns. They seemed like a beetle of some sort, only looking up at you with empty eyes. You weren't sure how they felt, or what they wanted due to that. 

"Hello… Do-. Do you need anything?" You asked them. Elderbug only watched you two in curiosity. The little bug never spoke, only looked up with empty eyes. "I'm Y/n," you then held out your hand crouching to their height a bit, "Pleasure to meet you, little guy." You then forced a smile onto your face while saying that. The little bug extended a small nubbed arm from their cloak and allowed you to shake hands with them. 

It was a somewhat awkward interaction, and when done they never spoke up. Instead, they tapped your violin, causing you to instinctively lift it up from their grasp like you once had to do when your siblings tried to do the same. 

"You don't speak do you?" You asked them anyway, earning a quick small nod from them before they pointed at your now raised violin only interested in that. "You want me to play it?" you asked the little bug which made them jump up and down. This made you chuckle since they acted like a little child. You motioned to the bench beside you as you then placed your violin under your chin yet propped up by your left arm. 

"Take a seat, and you can listen to me all you like." You sighed. Beginning to play what you were playing before. Soft and sad, and the bug heard it. They heard your song and heard it was you. Your suffering and sadness… Despite being so little, they understood you so much already. How the infection affected you despite it never reaching your body actually. 

You finished soon and the bug only watched you. Still not knowing how they felt but to you, they seemed purely emotionless. You then let out a nervous laugh.

"Did you enjoy it little one? It's not every day someone comes into town and sits to hear me play anymore." You explained, and they nodded. They did like it, which caused a small smile to form on your lips. "I'm glad you liked it. Never be afraid to ask me to play, I have not much else to do while here." You shrugged, and as you said this the bug got off of the bench. Dusting themselves off, which allowed you to see the nail on their back. Just the right size for them, as they turned to the entrance to the crossroads. 

_'They were going to go there? And do what exactly?'_ You thought to yourself as the bug waved to you, a simple farewell. All you could do was wave back and watch as they went on their way. A journey? Possibly a quest? Whatever the case, you hoped that deep down they would come back. 

Though with what you knew was down there, you didn't think they would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter! As I said, this will be very slow-moving but it will be worth it. I wanted to have the infection be more than just what it is in the game. Like a real sickness, where people can die or be in the zombie-like state you see in the game. Then again, that could be the case in the game from some of the stuff I've seen. Enough rambling, I hope you liked this and I hope you guys choose to stick around! Bye!
> 
> -S_I_R


	2. ~ Chapter 2: New Friend ~

You were proven wrong many times about the little bug with the small nail, a day and a half later they returned to the small town without a scratch on them. They walked up to you without a noise, scaring you as you sat in your little crook by the abandoned house. Day after day, they would come back to you taking time from their quest or journey to sit with you or hear you play and listen to you tell small stories of your life. They never spoke only just showed up, but you didn't care. It was someone there for the first time in a long time. Even though they would leave each day with just a small simple wave, you knew they would be back the next day. This gave you something to look forward to like someone was there for you for once and wouldn't be going anywhere.

Due to their quiet demeanor and their habit of just appearing out of nowhere, you took to calling the little bug Ghost. When you asked them if you could call them that. They did their usual simple nod.

  
  
  


****

  
  


Ghost entered the town, as usual, two months passing since their initial arrival. You looked up as they left the now open Stagway station making you rise to your feet to approach them. They ran up to you, tugging on your pants/dress which was Ghost's way of greeting you due to how tiny they were. 

"Good morning Ghost. I'm glad to see you in good health." You greeted with a kind, gentle smile. They looked up at you, no expression at all but you could tell they were happy to see you. Little by little, you began to learn Ghost's body language and know how they felt despite lacking some of the main components of emotion portrayal. To you, they acted like a young child, one who looked up to you and felt the joy to see you. Deep down, you began to see them like you once saw your little brothers and sister. You only wanted to see them safe and sound, which wasn't so hard with how they had a Nail and used it wisely. 

"How has your day been?" You asked Ghost and to answer they made a grand gesture with their arms above their head. You assumed they meant it was full of many events already. Each time you two talked, it was like a one way game of charades. 

"Oh really? What did you do?" You then asked, crouching down to their height. Ghost proceeded to back up and wave their Nail around to express fighting, which they sadly have to do a lot due to the infected in other areas. Then made grander motions to seem bigger, yet was still fighting something. Finally, Ghost stood triumphantly to express that they won whatever battle they had gotten into. 

You clapped simply after they were done, Ghost taking a seat on the ground.

"I'm proud. As long as you are staying safe. I can only imagine the danger you must face." You let out a soft sigh. Looking to the well that leads down to the crossroads you and your brothers would play in before the infection. Ghost saw your eyes glance over to the well and stood back up looking at you simply. Sometimes it felt like they were staring right into your soul, and you never knew how to feel about them doing so. 

"What's wrong, buddy?" You asked with a slightly concerned tone, as Ghost extended their small hand to you to take. You cautiously took it and stood up, as the drew their Nail and brought you towards the well. "Um! Ghost, it's dangerous down there. I have no way to defend myself."

Ghost looked back at you patting your hand in comfort, before continuing on. There was no changing their mind, they wanted to show you something.

  
  


****

  
  


You almost had a mental break down getting to where you were now. A lot had changed in two years. The crossroads becoming the Forgotten Crossroads, which at the sight of the damaged run down pathways and a dead body here and there, you could understand why. Some infected insects loomed a distance away, which made your body run cold at the sight of it all. There used to be so much life in Hollow Nest, so much joy and laughter. Now it was just a stale memory of what it once was. 

Ghost held your hand, making you have to bend a bit as you walked so they could lead you. If anything came near you two with the intent to harm you two, they would swing their Nail with precision and grace and strike them down. You cringed when they would do so, but there wasn't anything you could do for them anyway. 

Thought after winding through the crossroads you both came to a faintly familiar green area. The air a bit more humid in this area as the sound of chirping bugs took place. 

Greenpath. 

A place in Hollow Nest you remember only visiting once or twice in your life, yet it was just as run-down as everywhere else seemed to be also. You would picnic with your family here when journeying out of town, seeing the beauty of pure nature so close to home. It brought tears to your eyes, remembering your brothers running about, scaring the birds away picking flowers for your mother. How Pira, your baby sister, would look around in astonishment at the world so new to her. It pained you greatly to feel the emotion of loss once again, but Ghost tapped your leg for attention.

Looking down at them with tearful eyes, they tilted their head in confusion and possibly a bit of sadness. Motioning you to crouch down to their height which you did so with no hesitation. Ghost then took their small hands and wiped away the tears that had slowly cascaded down your cheeks. Blinking a bit confused you then smiled weakly at them at their kind gesture towards you. Learning that they didn’t want to see you cry, but be happy at the memories you once had. Though that still didn’t lift the pain in your heart knowing that every time you returned back home, you were only greeted with emptiness and loneliness.

"Thank you…" You muttered with a gentle nod. You might still be in pain from all your loss, but at least someone was trying to relieve your pain. Possibly others could one day do the same, but you should never get your hopes up like that. Ghost patted one of your hands before pointing to your back, where your violin case rested. You brought it with you, wearing the case most of the time when you were not playing since you feared not keeping it in your sight. They wanted you to play here? There was no imminent danger around you, so you didn't see why not.

You took your violin case off and set it on the ground gently, opening it and taking out your violin with grace. Much like how Ghost wielded their Nail, you wield your violin with grace and precision as well. Though the change in scenery was new, and memories of your lost family played in your head, you felt tears come to fruition once again. Playing a song slow and somber tune, that echoed throughout the paths and tunnels of Greenpath. It didn't sound like the songs you played back in Dirtmouth. 

This song was similar in the mood with the others, but for once. It ended with a nice resolution. Maybe there was some hope for you, with someone who cared deeply it was clear now. Maybe there could be others out there who cared like Ghost. Just maybe. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired. Lmao. I hope you guys liked this chapter. I wrote it all day while at school and crashed at my computer while still writing it. Though the feedback is so far is nice. A heart of Quotev and 9 reads on Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> -S_I_R


	3. ~ Chapter 3: Out of Thin Air ~

It was another quiet and lonely day in Dirtmouth as you got up to do your daily routine, which wasn't much. Stretching, checking your violin and finding if there was anything to eat along with checking on Elderbug. You believed that today would be nothing more than just normal, maybe Ghost would come with a new story to tell or bring you to Greenpath once again to hear you play like they began doing more often.

Though as you approached Elderbug, he was looking at something in awe.

"Good morning… What seems to be the issue-." You were cut abruptly when your eyes landed on the same thing that had Elderbug's attention. Your eyes widening as you cocked your head slightly to the side as a sign of confusion. "-What the…" you then muttered.

Before you now was a grouping of dark red tents, like circus tents that loomed not too far from the tiny town.

"Where did this come from?" You quired turning to Elderbug, and you received a like shake of his head.

"I sadly do not know the answer to that question, child. I would tell you if I did." 

You brought your hands to your head trying to fathom how this was all here. "Should we approach it? How did it get here overnight? I didn't sleep until late last night!"

Elderbug shook his head at the thought of you going up to it. "It could be me being an old bug, but the aura of that tent is far from tame. It isn't safe to go near it Y/n, wait till the little one comes to town." You looked to the Stagway station or the well, hoping Ghost would appear to investigate for all of you. That still did not stop you from wondering what could be in those tents or why they are here in the first place…

"Could this be a bad omen?" You turned your head to look at the old bug who then let out a long gentle sigh.

"Possibly. Or a good one in dark disguise."

****

Ghost came back into dirt mouth clearly in a rush. You rushed to them and pointed to the tents.

"Ghost, do you see those? They just appeared overnight…" You started and watched as they nodded as if they knew. They began motion as they usually did. Drawing flame in the air and just pointing to the tents. "You knew these appeared here?" You asked, earning their signature nod as they began walking towards them, you followed close behind still full of questions. "Then why are they here?" To which Ghost only shrugged, about to enter the tent.

You grabbed Ghost by one arm and they looked back at you, probably shocked. You only portrayed fear as you kneeled to their level.

"Elderbug said it has a bad aura. Don't go alone." You spoke gently, as fear still dripped into your tone. Ghost looked back to the entrance of the tent then back to you. They moved their head to signal you to follow them in, which made your stomach feel anxious and queasy very much like every time you would go to Greenpath with Ghost. As you then looked back to see Elder bug talking to Cornifer and Iselda, all in a heated nervous conversation probably over these tents you turned back to Ghost with a nod.

"I guess we are going in then." You said with a sigh, standing up straight once more. Ghost turned fully to the entrance and slowly stepped inside, you close behind.

****

The moment you entered, you felt like it all wasn't real despite it being so. The music constantly distant, echoing, and distorted. You saw everything in a red hue due to the place only being lit by the pomegranate colored red flames in lanterns. Some places were darker than others due to this poor lighting choice. It made you unsettled and extremely paranoid.

From far away or walking around, you saw figures all in marked masks. Lines striking through the eyes and giving an even uneasier feeling. They all moved with a purpose but no emotion. Not even giving as much as a glance to you.

Ghost would look back at you from time to time to ensure you were still following them. When they locked eyes with you, they would look forward once again to lead you through the place safely. Though they could never alleviate the uneasy feeling the entire set up gave you. It was an uncanny feeling. That of familiarity, yet still produced an unsettling feeling in your chest. Like something was making it hard to breathe and made your stomach unsettled despite not eating today.

"This place is creepy." You mumbled, looking to one of the masked figures with worried eyes. This one looked at you, or so you assumed. They swiftly looked away hurrying off to do whatever they were doing. You then both entered a grand large room with a slight haze. Everything this sickly sweet red. "I don't like how it makes me feel." You added as you entered. Ghost nodding as he walked in further but you lagged behind them just a bit. That was a mistake you soon learned, when a chill when up to your spine which left a horrid feeling.

_"It saddens me to hear you feel that way.”_

Came from a voice directly behind you, causing you to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m leaving you on a bit of a cliffhanger since I have a very busy night, though I’ll see if I can type up anything more to post later on. Since ya know… Something is behind you. Hahaha, well I gotta be productive so enjoy this in the meantime. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	4. ~ Chapter 4: Unusual Troupe ~

You let out a shrill scream and Ghost instantly rushed back to your side, standing in between you and whoever made you scream in terror. Though after turning around, you didn’t think Ghost would be much help here since the figure stood an entire foot taller than you. 

“My sincere apologies. I did not mean to startle you.” The voice of the figure was smooth, sincere, and mellow and you were able to take in the appearance a lot better after your initial reaction. They were a tall male with a mask much fitting the theme of everyone else here, where there were vertical marks above and below his eyes. His eyes were the same color as the burning flames above your heads, these were one of his most attention-grabbing features since they took up most of his crescent-shaped head. His cloak covered his entire form, but even then it didn’t touch the ground due to his height. 

Ghost had drawn their Nail in an attempt to look menacing, all they wanted to do was ensure your safety. The tall figure saw this and took a step back not wanting any altercations as he looked to Ghost. 

“I do not wish to harm you or your friend, but I assume you are the one who summoned my Troupe and I here?” He looked down at Ghost, who began to slowly put their Nail away giving them a nod. “Well met, my friend. Well met… I feel it is rude not giving a proper introduction. I am Grimm, master of this troupe, and you are?” His eyes traced from Ghost up to you, and you cleared your throat. 

“Y/n, my name is Y/n.” You stated simply, afraid to make eye contact due to how Grimm’s eyes burned into your soul, like the literal flames around you. Grimm gave a gentle nod as he closed his eyes, taking in your name to remember it.

“Y/n, a fare name for a lady such as yourself.” His comment caught you off guard as your cheeks tinted light pink. This caused Grimm to let out a soft but gruff chuckle before turning to Ghost.

“... And I assume you have no name, little vessel.” 

‘Little Vessel?’ You thought to yourself, not sure what he meant by that. Ghost looked back at you after Grimm’s comment and you spoke up, “I call them Ghost.”

“Ghost… Never have I heard someone take that as a name, but I suppose it fits you well.” Grimm began to walk around the perimeter of the large room, as he did so his arm slipped out from under his cloak. Long nimble fingers on his hand that he brought up, snapping briefly and the room erupted with more light as the sound of fire ignition was heard. You stepped back, now basically in the center of a grand circus arena. Your eyes becoming wider at the sight of such a large area, in a tent you swore was smaller from the outside. You looked to Grimm who had been watching your expressions and gave a gentle smirk and a light chuckle once more, before turning back to his pacing.

“We were called here by you, Ghost. You lit our flame, but you are far from saying farewell now. I would like to discuss this with you in a more private manner, no offense Lady Y/n.” He nodded to you, clearly keeping a very gentleman-like persona. 

“It’s fine… I’ll leave then.” Your voice was now soft and weak, not wanting to leave Ghost behind here. They looked at you with their empty eyes, but you could tell that they would be fine after a bit of internal conflict. You waved to them adding, “I’ll be outside on the bench.” and with that, you began walking out of the arena. The masked figures all looked at you now though you noticed. Every one of them stopping to take a second or two to watch you walk by. 

You caught on to this and began feeling unsettled beyond all belief. Afraid of why they were doing this. You looked behind yourself from time to time, only to see their empty eyes. Though as you were looking back one time you, you bumped into someone and with a bit of surprise you yelped.

“Oh! Sorry there lovely! I had seen you and your little friend enter, and I had to see the young lady was who walked in to greet our Master!” A joyous female voice bellowed as you were caught from falling. When you looked up, a female bug was staring at you with much fondness, her mask covering half of her face instead of fully like the others. She was able to show a wide range of expressions this way, which she did with ease. “What a dear, what a doll you are! I am Divine, it pleases me to meet you. You are?”

“Y/n…” You stood up fully now, unsure of Divine much like you were of Grimm.

“Y/n…” She echoed with a day dream like expression. “I like it, such a lovely girl! Beautiful, beautiful! Your smell was that I had caught…” She started, now slinking around you, taking in your physical appearance at all angles. “What once was joy, is now sadness. A girl who was praised and loved all her life by others, now believes she is alone. A familiar smell, one I am graced with too often. Blind to the possibilities around you but not by ignorance, but because of fear. Fear of loss once more. You two share something without knowing.” She spoke in riddles, stopping in front of you once more. Your face covered in confusion, she then let out a loud laugh. “Haha! Time will only tell if your scent changes.”

“I really don’t know what you mean by all of this…” You mumbled to her as she waved to you.

“You will, you will. Don’t worry your pretty head. Well ta-ta for now lovely! Take care!” and with this Divine left you. Without a second thought, you rushed out of the tent feeling so much more relieved. 

****

You sat on the bench, Elderbug still in a huff.

"This better not be here forever. I don't trust them. Especially since you're closer to danger." He said looked down at you sitting on the bench. You let out a soft sigh and looked down, shaking your head.

"I'll be fine. I always have been," you told him with a shrug. You were only waiting to see Ghost exit the tent in one piece. Your eyes never leaving the entrance, and your memories looped of Grimm's outgoing charming personality along with Divine's words. You didn't know what she met. Or why your chest filled with anxiety when you entered, but once you left you felt like you could breathe again. It was confusing and nothing like anything you had experienced before.

After some time, Ghost did exit the Troupe's tent. They quickly walked over to the bench and you instantly noticed something flying next to them. You coward away in fear, but the creature was interested in you no matter how you felt. It had large eyes like Grimm just not red but grey, and instead of a tall and thin body, it had 6 tendrils, like wings and small bug-like body. Ghost only seemed confused and a bit unsure shrugging to you, pointing to the flying creature that was trying to curl around your neck to rest on your shoulders then pointed back to the tent while making a crescent shape with their hands.

"T-this thing came from Grimm?" You asked awkwardly as the young Grimm made itself comfortable, you didn't want to disturb him since you feared what he could do. Though all he wanted at the moment was a comfy place to rest a chirp quietly. Ghost nodded and made a motion as if they were collecting something, then drew a flame in the air again. "... Do you have to collect flames for him also? For this little guy, I assume." You looked down at the childlike Grimm, deciding to gently pet him on the head, which was a good idea since they chirped with joy before resting his head right by your neck. 

Ghost put their hands on their hips, looking at the creature getting too comfy since they needed to get going. You let out a soft chuckle at their actions before moving the child yourself. He let out a sad cry as you pulled them away from around your neck, but knew he needed to go to Ghost as his father had ordered. 

"Well, I'm not going to keep you waiting… We'll be fine here. Elderbug is upset and agitated, but other than that I don't think we'll have a problem with the tents here." You told Ghost with a sincere nod, who looked worried despite your words. Though with nothing else to really do, they patted your hand gently before doing their usual wave. Leaving with Grimm's child. Leaving you to look over at the red looming tents, gaining an uneasy feeling once again.


	5. ~ Chapter 5: Secret Audience ~

Everyone in Dirtmouth was now weary as if they were all walking on eggshells with this new group of tents looming by them. You felt no different, just a bit agitated though that was a usual occurrence from time to time. You were pacing from one end of town to the next, stopping when you would see the tents to turn around and walk the other way.

“Y/n don’t pace, you’ll stress yourself out more.” Elderbug kept informing you only to be ignored. It wasn’t because of anything he did, but because of Divine’s words of you and some other person. What did she mean by ‘Time will only tell if your scent changes’? Was she just preaching nonsense to scare you out of the tent or was there a method behind her madness? It made your body run cold as you felt close to a breakdown… What was this scent, what was this madness? Who were those people to just take refuge in your hometown, with no given reason? Part of you wanted to storm in and talk to the Master, Grimm, himself and give him a piece of your mind but the larger part of you instantly went against it out of fear.

Soon you stopped pacing and sat in your usual spot with an audible sigh. Pulling your knees up to your chest as you began making sure all your items were in place. Grimmkin flying above the town when they pleased, which made you uneasy and nervous about your belongings. Most of them were memorial items of your family and life before the infection. Like a necklace, your father gave your mother when asking for her hand in marriage, and the bow your mother would put on Pira. Even some drawings that Klo and Ryin had made and you were able to save… You would lose your sense of manners if anyone took these items. 

“Child, perhaps you should just relax. Play some tunes… Get your mind off those feelings." Elderbug then told you. You didn't answer back but got back up after a bit of thinking. Taking out your violin and walking to your usual spot. Elderbug giving you a kind smile.

Taking a deep breath you placed the bow on the strings once again. It took a while to register your feelings, and when you did. It was confusing. Strange accidentals and weird rhythms, you expressed confusion mixed with your constant sadness. Your head a horrible jumble as hope tried to find an answer. You always played your feelings, and each ending you played was how you thought it would work out. What do you do when you don't know how things would end? Would it even be a song? Would your life only get worse? All of this ran in your head as you played before you felt something you had not noticed prior. You opened your eyes now continue to still play as you looked around. That was when you saw a pair of eyes from far off. 

Red glowing eyes, as the owner of them, leaned against the side of the Troupe's tent. It was Grimm himself watching you play, his cloak brought a little closer to his body as if he was either cold or trying to seem like he wasn't there. Though you both locked eyes once you saw him and quickly looked away. Your face heating up in embarrassment that he was listening to your sporadic melody. You didn't know how else to feel, how were you supposed to feel? When everything only got worse and worse, when would it finally end? When would things even get better if possible? 

You glanced back to Grimm, not sure what you even looked like but your expression and music made him tilt his head in confusion. Could they read your expression and how your music sounded? How open of a book were you to someone with a trained ear? It all boiled over until you briefly ended the song. Sudden and yet still positive… You lowered your violin and felt so tired as if it took all your energy out. You looked up to see Grimm had left to head back inside, and you weren’t exactly sure how to feel at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for not giving you guys the other chapter last night like I promised, so here. Have two. Have a nice night guys, happy Friday.
> 
> -S_I_R


	6. ~ Chapter 6: The Babysitter ~

A few days passed with nothing occurring between the new troupe in town and the residents of Dirtmouth. Your only concern was that Ghost had failed to show, today is the 3rd day they were gone. You hoped it was just that they were busy, but fear nipped at the back of your mind making you assume the worst. It was already almost late evening, the lamp posts turned on and everyone was going back to their homes. You were about to fall asleep in your little crook outside with the thin blanket you had when Ghost stormed out of the Stagway station. The little Grimmchild behind them chirping to his heart's content. You rushed up to Ghost worried.

"There you are! You had me worried! What happened?" You asked your small friend who just rubbed their head with their hands in aggravation. They then pointed to the Grimmchild harshly, then the motion of saying he was driving them crazy. You looked to the child confused, but when he locked eyes with you he swiftly flew to you and found his comfortable spot on your shoulders. He made a purring noise gently which caught you off guard before looking back to Ghost.

"I assume that he's a bit too much to handle? Well, how many flames do you need?" You asked Ghost. They tapped the ground three times to tell you that they needed three. "And how many do you have?" You then asked. Ghost awkwardly shifted, not tapping at all. None. You went to take the Grimm child off as you told them, "He isn't that good at helping… Well, that's okay. I'm sure with some hard work you two will be-."

Ghost frantically waved their hands and shook their head to stop you from waking the sleeping child around your shoulders. You froze in place, Ghost clearly had a plan.

"What are you doing?" You asked and watched Ghost start to wave goodbye and then you instantly knew, "No. Nope. You're not ditching him on me. That's irresponsible of you Ghost!" You whisper shouted so not to wake the child. Ghost pretended to cover their 'ears' so they couldn't hear you as you followed them to the Stagway station. "Grimm will get upset if you don't have him I assume, and what if he sees that I have been keeping an eye on his kid! We could both face the wrath of whatever that circus leader can do!" You told Ghost, as they turned around at the entrance of the Stagway station. They then began showing you their plan.

Your job was to keep an eye on and raise Grimmchild normally while Ghost collected the flames. You had to keep away from Grimm the best you could so he wouldn't catch on. When Ghost would come to town, they would take the child from you to show Grimm and rinse and repeat until Ghost had completed the ritual for him. You were a bit skeptical of their plan but after taking a deep breath, you agreed. 

Ghost hugged your leg and you patted their head. This made you realize that the reason why they had a hard time keeping an eye on Grimmchild was that they were still a child themself. You saw them as a little sibling so you understood how overwhelmed they were along with keeping him alive in a very dangerous land. You only hoped that you wouldn't be in deep trouble for this, technically taking part in whatever ritual this was.

Ghost gave one last wave before entering the station. Leaving you and the Grimmchild alone. The night had set in, and the child's breathing was soft as he rested peacefully. You scooped him off of your shoulders and into your arms, going back to your spot. You felt a pang of guilt for not having a better place to let the child sleep though you made it up to him by sacrificing your only blanket to make a small nest, like a bed for him to curl up in and be covered.

Soon, you shut your eyes. Falling fast asleep while guarding the son of Grimm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in one night! Wow. This one was kind of short since I didn't have any other ideas to make it longer but this got the point across, I think. I hope you liked this one, this was a sudden plot point I wanted to add in especially since GRIMMCHILD IS BABY AND SO FUCKING CUTE. -Ahem-. Sorry. Anyway! Have a nice night guys! Ciao!
> 
> S_I_R


	7. ~ Chapter 7: Bitter Sweet Dream ~

"Y/n!" You heard someone call. The day was young, and so were you. A late teenage bug with her whole life ahead of her, that's what you use to be. When you turned your head your little brother Klo rushing up to you and attaching himself to your side. You let out a loving laugh. 

"Klo! Ah, you've got me! Oh no!" You joked as they laughed with you. People passing by and greeting your sibling and you with a smile. Dirtmouth was lively and full of people enjoying their day. Life was good, and nothing was wrong. Soon Ryin ran up to you doing the same as his twin brother. You looked over to where they had come from to see your mother and father exiting the house, Pira in your mother's arms all bundled up. 

"Boys! Don't drag your sister to the floor." Your mother informed them and they let go, then running ahead to the center of town. Some people waited to hear you play there. Your father put a hand on your shoulder briefly before going ahead to keep an eye on your brothers. You took this time to go over to your mother and greet Pira. Her young child-like eyes looking up at you with joy. Letting out a sweet cooing noise that melted your heart every single time you heard it. Your mother looked to you with kind eyes.

"She was being fussy this morning. Not wanting to eat." Your mother shook her head with a slight uneasiness. You gave your sister some attention before answering back,

"I think she's just acting as all little children do. Sometimes they don't want to eat, but as long as she's smiling and happy there shouldn't be any worries."

_Foolish. That was the start._

"Whatever the case is, I'm sure you're right. Let's get you to the center of town, the boys are waiting." Your mother said leading the way. You gripped the strap of your violin case that went diagonally across your chest as you followed her. 

"Do you think everyone will like it?" You asked, even though you already knew the answer. You were never that confident of your playing as a teen. Though that was life you guessed. You didn't know who you were or how to express yourself fully until you reached adulthood. 

"Of course they will Hunny. Everyone always enjoys your music." Your mother comforted you. Her voice and smile always doing the best of that. 

****

You stood in the center of town and the crowd grew silent as you lifted your violin to your chin along with prepping your bow. You soon began to play a sweet joyous melody, which sounded like a sweet spring day. Like children playing, adults working, and life just going on. Some bugs clapped along to your rhythmic tune, children jumping up and down and dancing. Dirtmouth was not a dead town, just a small town of happy people who wanted nothing more in life than the joy of loving their loved ones.

You opened your eyes to see your mother and father smiling with pride, your brothers swinging one another's arms to the melody, even Pira was giggling. This was how your life was, and how you always wanted it to be. You wanted nothing more than to play your violin for the rest of your days and expressing your happiness. You wanted to be happy, and be with those you loved more than anything else in Hollownest. 

Though amidst your playing you heard coughing. Soft light coughing like that from a child. Your eyes landed on Pira and your mother. Your mother patting Pira on the back as she was now starting to cough horribly, before breaking out into tears. Her wailing made you gasp and stop. Your mother slowly started looking more and more tired as others started to look the same. One cough turned to two then to 20 people in a chorus of illness.

You stood in the center as you watched your mother collapsed to the ground, your sister still in her arms your brothers soon doing the same. They all were coughing up this fluorescent orange phlegm that made you nauseous to watch. You began to cry as the wretched symphony of pestilence only grew louder and louder. You covered your ears begging it all to stop, for someone to hear you, for someone to help you. Help your family…

You let out a shrill scream of pain, despite no physical cause occurring while dropping your violin. It shattered like glass on impact making a loud abrupt noise. Then it all stopped.

****

When you took your hands off your head and opened your eyes, you knew exactly where you were. The red hue, the pomegranate colored flames, the circus arena. You were in the Grimm Troupe's tent. Grimmkin all around in the seats, watching you as you stood petrified and confused. On the ground, you saw your violin and rushed for it.

When you were a mere inch from reaching it, you were jolted back suddenly. A strong force pulled you by your right leg and you couldn't move any closer. You looked down to said leg to see a metal chain clasped around it. What was going on? You tried to reach your violin once again, but no matter how hard you tried, it was just a little bit too far. This made the crowd erupt in laughter at the sight of your failure. Your face grew hot in embarrassment and anger from their mocking.

Though soon you could hear the sound of a voice…

_"We are so different yet so similar, you and I… Loss never comes to the unworthy… There is no life without hardships… You're stronger than you let others believe…"_ All of this and more being muffled before one line remained. _"Do not hold yourself to my dismay. A musician such as yourself should know..."_ the lights dimmed, and only a spotlight of red remained not too far from in front of you, a figure standing under it. Tall, thin, and confident, the man known as Grimm stood. His eyes locking with yours, but showing such a pure kindness you had never experienced before. He extended his hand to you from under his cloak and your chains disappeared, allowing you to take your violin and stand to your feet fully. _"... Every song must end, as well as every dance."_ He said clear as day to you. A gentle smile on his face as he waited for you to take his hand. You felt compelled to do so, walking up to Grimm and gently placing your free hand in his. That was when it all faded away. 

****

Your eyes fluttered open to the sound of people getting up. Today was yet another day, and your strange experience was yet a mere dream. Though as you looked to Grimmchild who was still sound asleep in the makeshift bed you made for him, you wondered if that dream held any purpose. You knew it had to mean something with Grimm… You just weren't sure what it meant.


	8. ~ Chapter 8: a Day Out ~

"Where are you going today, child?" Elderbug asked you as you crept on by, your violin strapped to your back. You only turned your head to him with a soft smile.

"Oh. Ghost wanted me to meet them at the start of the Crossroads today. They wanted to show me something new." You told him simply. Elderbug stared at you for a while before shrugging.

"Alright. Stay safe Y/n." He nodded, and you rushed on your way. Heading down the well like you knew how to do. It was a bit harder this time, as one of your hands were full. When your feet touched the ground you opened the bundle in your arms. 

"Come on out. We're in the clear.." You whispered to the creature you held in your arms. A pair of large gray eyes looked up at you with joy, before flying from the blanket and already looking around. Grimmchild let out many chirps of joy. You felt a smile come to your lips as you watched him look around with joy. You assumed Grimmchild had not gotten to see much of the world around him, especially since his father probably just let him out of his sight.

It made you wonder how Grimm created Grimmchild. Why did he create him? How did he treat him? You knew so little about the strange Troupe Master, but now you were watching over his son. He acted like any little child you, yet was still just a baby as well. You called him back kindly,

"Grimmy, come here!" Not sure if that was his name or not, but he still returned. Then again, he didn't have a name it seemed since Ghost never spoke. The name Grimmy fit him well, as he rubbed his head against your arm in a loving manner. It warmed your heart to see this as you started walking down the crossroads, tucking the now empty blanket under your arm. "Such a sweet boy you are. We can relax in Greenpath today, I don't think you should have to be hidden all day. You deserve to have some freedom and fun." You spoke to Grimmy and he understood you clearly. Chirping louder and having a pleased expression on his face.

You kept walking as Grimmy would chirp and make other noises, nothing was wrong as you made the trek you and Ghost had made close to one hundred times now. Though as Grimmy rushed ahead in excitement, you tried to run after him only to be intercepted by another bug. You stopped in fear as you saw the glow of orange in their eyes, a distinct sign of the infection. You started to slowly back away, afraid of angering the mindless zombie of whoever this once was. 

The infected bug let out a cry before charging for you, causing you to scream in fear of your life. Just as it was about to attack you, they collapsed in flames. Grimmy behind them spitting another fireball to finish them off. Even after they died, Grimmy was growling and hissed at their deceased body. You were taken aback by this sudden situation but soon calmed down as Grimmy rushed into your arms. He nuzzled your face and whimpered, looking to see if you were damaged at all.

"I'm okay… I'm okay." You comforted him, holding him close and gently patting his back. The fact that he cared and he was worried about your safety, it reminded you of how Ghost cared for you. Though Ghost was like a little sibling to you, you didn't exactly know where Grimmy sat yet to you. That didn't stop you from caring about him just as much as you cared for Ghost. You looked around once again before continuing on. "Let's go. Make sure to stay close to me." You warned him as you both walked.

****

With no other roadblocks, both you and Grimmy had made it to Greenpath unharmed. The air mildly humid here as the sounds of nature set in. You got to a safe spot where the foliage wasn't too much, laying your blanket down like a picnic blanket. Grimmy curled up on it the instant you laid it out looking up at you with his innocent eyes. You let out a gentle laugh at this, sitting down next to him.

"It's nice here. Warm and calm… I should have brought lunch with us. I don't know what you eat." You laughed, gently patting his head, as he let out a distinct,

_"Nyeh."_

"Oh, is that so?" You smiled more, enjoying the adorable personality of the Troupe Master's son. It was clear that when he would get older, he would have his father's personality. Whether that was a good or bad thing was something you couldn't tell just yet.

You removed your hand from Grimmy's head and he began to rest peacefully in the warm light of Greenpath. Light peered through the leaves above in patchy patterns, making things not too bright. It was moments like these where you would completely forget about life. Time would stand still and you thought everything was just a bad dream, like a nightmare. The infection, the death of your whole family, your one-day inevitable doom… It all slipped away when given the ability to step back and listen to the pure land around you. 

After laying for a bit and enjoying nature, you sat up and reached for your violin case. You wanted to capture the moment and how you felt in the best way you knew. Grimmy cracked open his eyes a bit to watch you still enjoying the sun he was getting. You prepared yourself and soon played a gentle sweet melody. Slow, soft, and somber matching the calm day that was around you. It was something different, a feeling of easiness in place of anxiety. You swayed a bit where you sat, and Grimmy copied you where he laid. He then closed his eyes again, using your song as a lullaby to nap to. This was no problem and only kept playing.

Time passed, and the day was running out. It was going to be dark in an hour, and it would be safe to be home by then. You put your violin in your case, placed it on your back, and scooped up Grimmy in his blanket. Taking home the child you grew a bit fonder to with each passing moment. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give a bit more time with Grimmchild (Grimmy) since he just appeared. Don't worry, the real love plotline will happen soon. I just like to have everything set up before I jump into getting into the juicy stuff (okay that sounded bad). I'm just gonna go to bed now. Enjoy your night guys. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	9. ~ Chapter 9: Bright Future ~

The night fell once again, and you had just gotten Grimmy to settle down and sleep before any Grimmkin could notice him. He was a feisty young child, then again any child would refuse bedtime until they inevitably did sleep. You assumed Grimmy had to still be very young if he napped constantly and was still overly clingy, you even learned that he could eat normal food which sustained him for a while. You became like a nanny, a guardian for him, a mother. It was strange to think, but he imprinted on you much more easily then he did on Ghost. You still remembered how your mother cared for Pira constantly, and you took the skills she unintentionally taught you to care for Grimmy.

The few lights in the homes around you shut off, though dimly lit street lights still remained. You could hear nothing but the faint lift of music. It made you shiver, the minor chords placed in a devilish manner. And accordion being the culprit to the sinister-sounding circus music. You then let out a soft sigh, sitting up against the wall as Grimmy was shielded from any view with your objects. A light breeze swept through town, causing a few pebbles and debris here and there to move.

You only stared off into the distance, not able to really shut your eyes in a restful manner. Your dreams lately becoming stranger and stranger which made sleeping something you didn’t desire. As you kept looking off into the distance, someone moving caught your eyes. It was Grimm exiting the tent to look around, you scrunched up into your corner more so he wouldn't see you while you made sure to cover Grimmy up better.

You silently cursed to yourself as he wrapped his cloak closer to his body and started walking towards Dirtmouth. You weren't sure what to do, but you did know you had to keep Grimmy hidden or Ghost's plan would fall. You then ensured Grimmy was hidden with just enough time to fake that you were sleeping. Grimm walked with his head held high and his large red eyes observing the world.

The sound of soft clicking could be heard growing gradually louder. You did your best to keep your breathing calm and act as natural as possible. His footsteps grew closer and closer to the point you could hear when he would inevitably kick a small stone. Then they stopped and you weren't sure if he had left or was there still… No noise was heard at all for a solid minute before you opened your eyes, assuming it was all safe. Wrong.

Grimm stood above you about two feet away, looking at you with slight confusion and concern.

"I could sense you were not asleep, an ability I hold." He answered your question of how he knew before you could actually ask it. Your face grew red with embarrassment that he caught you as you tried to defend yourself. Before you could, he asked a question of his own. "Why are you out here? Have you no place to sleep?" He crouched down a bit more to become eye level with you, not wanting to seem intimidating. It was a gesture with no words, but it helped you a bit. Your eyes still refused to lock with his though.

"I haven't had a home to sleep within in a little over two years." you softly admitted. It was hard to admit but the truth always hurt, and you were forever hurting. Grimm nodded a bit before noticing your violin case.

“I saw you playing the violin the other day, I had no idea you were a musician.” Grimm swiftly changed subjects with a smooth transition. You took your case and held it close.

“I wouldn’t call myself a musician per se…” You responded simply, he let out a gentle laugh after it.

“Nonsense. A musician is those who can claim there instrument is nothing more than an extension of themselves. You bring it everywhere, and wield it as if it is another part of your body it would be a lie to say you are not one.” He stood back up while dusting himself off, making you believe he would be on his way. Though when he held his hand out to you between the opening of his cloak, you knew your conversation was far from over. “Wish to join me on my walk? Little by little I have been taking in the town as it is, but maybe someone who has lived here longer can give me a deeper insight.”

Without wanting to sound rude, you took his hand. You remembered your dream from last night, where Grimm stood with a look in his eyes you couldn’t find as of right now. When you grabbed his hand everything faded away, not giving you enough time to process the meaning of it all but what you can faintly remember was the gentle touch of your hand in his. It was no different now, despite having long, nimble, almost bone-like fingers and a smooth dark hand his hands were warm and gentle just a bit larger than yours. The moment you were on your feet, you pulled your hand away simply to grab your violin case and sling it over your shoulder and secure the strap across your chest. Grimm chuckled at this,

“Of course, of course… If you bring it with you I hope that means you will allow me to hear you play at a closer distance.” You looked up at him and blinked simply, not sure what to say.

“I, um…”

“It is quite alright if you are uncomfortable with doing so. Just a mere offer.” He added. Starting to walk onwards with you close behind. Looking back at where Grimmy was sleeping and hoping he would be okay left alone there.

****

You and Grimm walked from one end of town to the other, taking your time as you would point at a few things and explain them. He liked to hear your genuine memories of each little thing in Dirtmouth, learning that it wasn’t as small of a town as it was now.

“Over there, use to be a small building which was our schoolhouse. Our home was generally only a little bit further down, but it along with most this part of town was soon destroyed.” You sighed sadly, scanning all the debris ruined remains of the homes. You knew what it all looked like, and what it once was. It was beautiful, but now there was nothing left. Grimm just hummed and gave a sad nod.

“Such a horrible thing to hear. Maybe one day it will grow back to its once former glory.”

“I don’t think that will be the case anytime soon.” You started looking to the floor then up to Grimm, “It is only a matter of time before the infection reaches us very few and we are all doomed like our families.”

Grimm didn’t know what to say about your response, though his face was clearly full of sadness and possibly some pity.

“A bit of hope and that may not have to be the case, Y/n. Your friend Ghost is working to save your home, and all of Hollownest as well.” Grimm placed a gentle hand on your shoulder and you almost recoiled away, but despite it being something so sudden it brought you a bit more comfort. You looked up to Grimm with saddened eyes.

“Having hope has gotten me nowhere these past years. Having hope did not save my town, it did not save my friends nor my family. What is the point of praying, when no one will answer?” you told him and he gave you a gentle smile, a comforting one.

“Having hope may not stop the worst when it is charging for you, but it can help heal the hurt that has been done. You don’t need to pray to something above you for help, only turn to those you see around you.” Grimm’s voice was a bit softer now, hushed almost. It brought you deep comfort and started to soothe your fiery soul, fueled by anger and sadness. You understood that nothing could fix the hurt once done to you, no one could bring back your family which made you only plea for death to come quickly. The only thing you could do was look around you…

“But what if those around me leave as well?” You asked him next.

“Well, Loss never comes to the unworthy… Sometimes it takes looking into yourself to know what you need best to heal.” His words catching you off guard, your eyes widened a bit. _Loss never comes to the unworthy_ , what was what Grimm’s voice said in your dream the other night. Grimm tilted his head at your sudden change in expression. “Did I say something wrong?” He asked kindly. You snapped back and shook your head.

“It’s fine, just never thought about it that way I suppose.” You muttered, putting a hand to your chest. Grimm let out a soft laugh.

“I’m glad to give you some words of advice. You do not deserve to be lost with anywhere to go, especially in a ruthless way such as this infection.” He gestured to the ruined part of Dirtmouth and you nodded. Slowly, you began to imagine Dirtmouth in a different light, by taking what it once was and thinking of what it could possibly be someday. It put a smile on your face, naturally for once.

“How about I play for you as you wanted.” You said as you removed your case from your back, Grimm looked at you a bit surprised. It reminded you how Grimmy looked when you brought him some food, funny how the wide-eyed facial expression never left them.

“Are you really? I don’t wish for you to feel uncomfortable or pressured to really play.”

“It’s fine, I’m in a good mood for once. It would be a waste to not seize through song.” You lifted your Violin up and prepped yourself as such. Grimm took this time to sit on a piece of large rubble, intrigued to hear you.

“So you play what you feel?” He asked before you played. You nodded shyly with a smile still lightly on your face.

“I was never able to really express my feelings any other way. Ever since I can remember.” You shrugged, and Grimm gave a simple nod of understanding before going completely silent so you could start.

You began to play a melody once reminding you of the nights of your childhood. Sneaking your brothers out of the house to the center of town, playing songs with a quiet tune but still light and pretty. Like the breeze that would blow through town from time to time, which made you sway. You painted a picture in your head of a day where no one was infected, and Dirtmouth was rebuilt. Children playing once more, and life being even better than it once was. You would rebuild your life, your music would be made to please an entire town once again, and have your own family which you could hold dear to your heart. This was what you saw when looking forward, and knowing Ghost they would help make this day come true.

You finished your nighttime melody and soon lowered your violin, looking to Grimm who clapped quietly.

“Beautiful, a natural talent you have for that instrument. I am amazed… You should play for us sometime. My Troupe that is.” Grimm chuckled, but you weren’t sure if he was being honest or not.

“How kind of you to offer… But I am fine for now.”

“Very well, if you ever wish to come to the tent and speak with me, feel free. My Troupe and I do not bite. If you also need somewhere to sleep, I can arrange that as well. You don’t deserve to have to fend for yourself outside.” Grimm got up and stretched a bit, making him seem a bit taller than he already was, before looking down at you with his stunning red eyes. You blushed light at his kind offer.

“Thank you, Grimm but I think I am fine where I am.”

“Indeed, though the offer is always on the table. Let us walk back, so you can go to sleep.” He held his arm out for you to link yours through after putting your violin away, you were hesitant but didn’t see any harm in the gesture. You two began to walk back slowly, and you asked a question,

“How come you are so knowledgeable on understanding loss and the pain of it?” You looked up to Grimm, tilting your head to the side. He let out a gentle sigh.

“I too have had my run-in with great loss and pain, to the point where I thought no one could really understand me. Though that clearly isn’t the case, because here you are with said problem. It’s sort of funny _we are so different yet so similar, you and I._ ” Grimm then chuckled, and your heart pounded. There it was again, something from the dream that Grimm uttered with no hesitation. How was this possible? You cleared your throat and then also realized the rest of what he said, slowly connecting it to when you first met Divine.

The crazy woman who compared you to a scent she knew far too well if Grimm also spoke about his own losses, was that who she linked you to? To share something without knowing, was that understanding? The understanding of one another’s loss and fear of losing once again… There was more to Grimm than he gave away, as anyone would. Though in a sense you could see past all of it little by little due to how you and he shared similar mental blockades. Maybe learning more about him wasn't such a bad idea.

Before you knew it, the two of you were back by your crook. Grimm let your arm slide from his before giving you a gentle bow. 

"Thank you for attending me on this walk, Y/n. I hope we can do this again." He stood back upright and you gave a sweet laugh.

"I would love to, and I hope we can talk more as well. Have a nice night." You waved to him as he started to leave.

"And to you…" He waved back gingerly. You then sat back down, seeing Grimmy still in his spot. Once knowing he was safe, your body craved some rest. Forcing your eyes to shut and for you to drift off peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally spent all night writing this, and most of my school day. This chapter was a long boy, but hey. As long as it sounds good, right? Haha-. I need sleep…
> 
> -S_I_R


	10. ~ Chapter 10: Fair Dance ~

The next morning Ghost had come back into town and you met by the Stagway station. They held flames on sticks to give to Grimmy which he ate with no hesitation. You both watched with confusion and a bit of awe, not expecting that to be what the flames were for. Ghost and you looked to one another before

"What do you need to do now?" You asked Ghost as Grimmy cuddled up in your arms after being fully fed. Ghost then pointed to Grimmy before pointing to the tents. "You need to bring him to Grimm?" You asked for confirmation and Ghost nodded. You looked down to Grimmy, who didn't want to leave your arms. He chirped when you both made eye contact. "Alright Grimmy, you have to go with Ghost for a bit…" You started causing him to whimper, but soon he flew next to Ghost while making unhappy noises.

Ghost started walking to the tents, and you walked along to ensure Grimmy stayed with them. Petting his head to keep him happy. Soon you all made it to the tent, your plan was to wait outside while they went in but the moment Ghost walked a little too far away Grimmy whimpered and wouldn't go any further from you. Ghost put their hands on their hips becoming aggravated with him already.

"I'll just come with you guys, no big problem." You calmed down the situation by stepping into the tent and Grimmy resumed his cheerful chirping. Your small group followed the path you once had before, to the main room where Grimm stood talking to his Grimmkin. Though when his eyes landed on all of you, his serious and stone-cold expression turned lighter. Quickly shooing away the Grimmkin. 

"It is a pleasure to see you here, as well as my son." He looked to Grimmy with a kind expression, one you had not seen in ages. And expression painting very few, but one you knew growing up. A fatherly sort of expression in pride and love. Your father gave that to you and your siblings many times before. Grimm opened his arms and Grimmy flew to him with as much joy as he would to you, Grimm embracing his son briefly before hiding him in his cloak his eyes then flared a slightly brighter shade of red. "My child, you have grown exceptionally well. Thank you for helping them this far… Y/n, I'm sorry to bump you from this part of our interaction but Ghost and I must do something. You may watch us if you wish though." Grimm looked at you kindly and you nodded simply.

"No need to apologize, I'll be over here." You nodded as you stepped away, Grimm then putting his hands together, before looking to Ghost.

"Amazing!" He then chuckled lightly before snapping his fingers, illuminating the arena once again though now the seats were filled with anticipating Grimmkin. "Dance with me, my friend. The crowd awaits...'' he started while giving Ghost a gentle bow, Ghost returned the bow before they both stood upright. Grimm backed away a bit, to ready himself this was no normal dance you instantly learned.

"Show them you are worthy of a starring role!" He said with excitement, before promptly disappearing in a puff of red smoke. Ghost had their nail out and when Grimm reappeared he sent out bats made of fire right for them. You worried about Ghost's safety but soon saw that they were not helpless as their height made them seem. The time they spent exploring the infected parts of Hollownest made them stronger, and on par with Grimm's natural ability. Both jumping swiftly, attacking fast, while still keeping their defenses high. Grimm in a sense did not lie since this was a complicated set of moves between two partners. Ghost landing small attacks while ensuring he was getting hit, while Grimm treated this like it was a normal conversation almost.

Grimm would laugh in a playful manner when Ghost would miss. Then when he would split into multiple versions of small Grimmchildren, the crowd would watch in awe before clapping and cheering when he would reassemble. Even going as far as to lift his arms on the air a bit to present himself. Grimm was showy, confident, and only doing this for entertainment yet spared no easy time for Ghost. You sat on a bench nearby, watching in awe yourself.

At one point Grimm had disappeared into smoke once again, then appeared in front of you. Swiftly pulling out a rose literally from nowhere and bowing as he gave it to you. He gave a subtle wink to you, before disappearing again. Ghost had just gotten to you, before looking enraged at Grimm's actions. Clearly, Ghost took the entire duel as a legitimate fight, which you didn't blame them for. Though that did not stop you from laughing lightly along with the crowd, your face heating up lightly as you twirled the rose a bit in your hand. It was the same sweet color of red that was everywhere in the tent and had a prominent sweet scent. It was still a sweet gesture. 

Despite Grimm's cocky style of fighting, Ghost still landed a final hit. Grimm let out a shrill scream before disappearing once again. Ghost stood triumphantly as Grimm reappeared giving a gentle bow.

"Bravo, my friend. Hear how the crowd adores you! They've not seen such a show in a long time…" He started with a grand smile, the Grimmkin talking excitedly about the battle. You got up and stood afar from the two, not wanting to interrupt them. Grimm opened his cloak soon after standing back up, "And here is the child, for you to gather the rest of the flames-."

Grimmy bolted from the cloak to you instantly, a lot larger and wrapping themselves into your arms with joy. His tendrils and body now longer and his body was now deep red like Grimm's. Speaking for Grimm, he looked at you I confusions before turning to Ghost. Grimm stammered, which was unlike him altogether.

"H-have you not been bonding with that child at all?" He sounded offended, and you felt horrible. Afraid for Ghost even. Ghost awkwardly backed away and Grimm growled lowly. "You lit the torch, summoning us here to complete our ritual which was to take care of the child. How dare you make a fool of me and our culture by just leaving them to someone else." He hissed, his kind tone long gone as his eyes burned a fiery red, fueled by the anger Ghost had caused. The Grimmkin now hid, afraid of their Master's wrath and you couldn't stand idly without speaking up.

You rushed up between them and felt anxiety rise in your chest. Grimm's eyes landed on you darkly as even Grimmy his from gaze behind you, though he refused to leave your side altogether.

"Ghost is not the only one to blame here, I agreed to help them. Though your child has not been shunned, you should be able to see that. Ghost is but a child themselves mentally, giving a child to look after is just asking for mistakes to be made." You said sternly, standing your ground. 

"They are no child, they are but a vessel. Told what to do, when to do it."

"Don't you dare speak that way about Ghost, they have feelings!" You hissed.

"... And that is why they were discarded." He snapped back and you had enough. You stepped away and gave a glare similar to what he gave you, before turning to Ghost and ushering them out. Grimmy looked shyly to their angered father before deciding you were a safer choice.

Ghost looked like they wanted to attack Grimm, but you had enough of someone bashing a loved one of yours. Your blood was boiling with anger from Grimm's words, but nothing else could really be said now. 

****

You both made it back to the bench and sat disappointed, sitting there for a few solid hours then. You were holding Grimmy close as he rested in his new form, nuzzling his face into the crook of your neck to comfort You. Ghost only looked defeated and tired.

"He had no right to speak to you that way." You argued, despite Ghost not being able to respond to your anger. "He gives off such a gentleman like vibe, but I knew something else had to be hiding under the sad excuse of a facade." You pulled Grimmy close to your chest as you said so.

Soon a Grimmkin awkwardly stepped into view. Seeing your death glare already, they gulped.

"Lady Y/n? Our master would like to have a word with you. Alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm tired and close to passing out. But I hope this makes sense. Sweet dreams everyone. I'm starting to have a hard time typing now. Ciao. 
> 
> -S_I_R 


	11. ~ Chapter 11: New Deal ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: "Oh shit, we're gonna die… Grimm is on thin ice… *more panicking*"
> 
> My crackhead ass at 11:30 pm on a school night writing the last part to the previous chapter: "MEET HIM INSIDE! MEET HIM INSIDE! MEET HIM INSIDE! MEET HIM (MEET HIM) INSIDE!" -Meet me Inside from Hamilton
> 
> Just a quick insight into my brain while I type this shit,

To say your heart was beating fast would be an understatement. It was pounding in your chest, almost close to exploding. Grimmy rested himself on your shoulders, doing his best to comfort you. You didn't think Grimm would harm you in any way, that would be completely out of his character but just the thought of having to stand up to him alone made your stomach twist in knots. Ironically you still had the rose he passed you in his battle with Ghost, twirling it in your hand in a fidgety manner. You had left Ghost alone on the bench only bringing Grimmy with you who refused to leave your side anyway.

The Grimmkin didn't lead you to the main arena where Grimm last was, but brought you somewhere else. Someplace that was deeper in the tent, which didn't help your anxiousness for the confrontation. At some point, the walls ceased looking like that of a circus tent and more like the walls of a real building. They were a deeper darker red now and looked like they were made of stone or brick. It gave everything a cold and more ominous feeling, and to think before that you thought this place was smaller from the outside. You never expected it to go this far…

Once coming to a large paneled wooden door, you looked to the Grimmkin with fear not expecting this to go farther out of hand than expected.

“Master Grimm is inside waiting for you, we are not allowed to enter his chambers so good luck to you. He did not seem in a good mood…” the Grimmkin muttered as they began walking away from you. You looked from them to Grimmy who then shrank closer to you, at least you weren’t the only one to be experiencing fear.

It took a lot of bravery from deep within to gently knock on the wooden door, making a brief solid noise. Your body was tense, your heart drumming in your ears a harsh cadence of life.

“Come in.” You heard Grimm’s voice, still on edge and not as mellow and cheering as his voice usually was. You let out a shaky sigh before pushing on the door to open. When you stepped inside, Grimm sat in a chair behind a desk with a glass filled with some sort of deep red liquid in his one hand, his head resting in his other. His eyes stared straight at you, a bit tired and still unhappy. You did your best to avoid contact as you cleared your throat. You needed to be brave for once.

“I-... So, you called f-for…” you stammered, going against what you were going for. Grimm let out a heavy sigh, placing his index and thumb on the bridge between his eyes as he shut them.

“Y/n, if you believe I am mad at you I’m sorry for the confusion. I am not mad, only disappointed,” he said softly. You weren’t sure if that made you feel better or worse. He saw your eyes drift to the floor after saying that and frowned slightly before adding, “Come, take a seat… I do wish to talk to you about this.” He motioned to the chair in front of him on the other side of the desk and you listened. Sitting down, which allowed Grimmy to slide onto your lap and curl up. Grimm saw this and actually gave a gentle smile to his son. “So, you have been taking care of my son… I can tell he has grown very fond of you Y/n, which is good. I just wished it was Ghost for the sanctity of my kin’s ritual.” Grimm took a sip of his drink which allowed you to speak up.

“What is your ritual for? Why is it so important?” You wondered which made Grimm chuckle.

“Asking about its importance is like asking someone why they believe in their God. Straightforward, and kind of naive. It is important because it is our life, it is our purpose. As for what it is all for, well… That is a long tale. When one day I must relinquish my contract with the living world, my son will be my heir. Taking over my duties, as I did for my father and his father before him… I need someone to look over him when I do pass on, that usually being the bearer of the flames who lit the torch which called us here. It does not damage our ritual in any way, but it does make it harder to ensure everything is going in order.” Grimm explained taking one last sip before setting down his glass.

“Then there should be no problem, Ghost is collecting your flames and I am caring for Gri- your child.”

“Yes and no… Ghost has the ability to fight and defend themself, which could help protect my child while collecting the flames. If something was to happen to my son…” Grimm grew a thousand-yard stare before shaking his head briefly. “... You, no offense, are helpless. Having no way to protect yourself or the child, especially living without a roof over your head.” He stated bluntly and you felt your cheeks burn up with a bit of rage inside though you kept it down, Grimm noticed and let out yet another sigh. “I know you would do anything to ensure my son’s safety and I thank you for that though. If you wish to continue taking care of him, you are more than welcome to under one negotiation.” He held up an index finger when saying that.

“That would be?”

“Living here while Ghost collects the final flames. You can tend to the child and both be secure under the roof of my troupe.”

You looked in awe at him and you soon felt a bit uncomfortable, but after looking down at Grimmy who was sound asleep you knew it would be selfish to keep him though never give him a safe place live. You had no home, and you weren’t sure when you would ever have one again but Grimmy was more to you than this torch of life to be passed from father, to a stranger, to finally you. You loved him as if he was your own, you wanted to protect him like you knew your parents wanted to protect you and all your siblings. They died with you being the last one they protected, and you wanted to do the same for Grimmy. If the infection was to ever take you away, you would want nothing more than to ensure this tiny creature of flame and darkness to live a long life. It was a strong compassionate feeling, bitter and strange to realize. You looked back up to Grimm, determination in your eyes.

“Very well, I’ll stay under your roof. Since they have already grown attached to me.” You used that as your excuse, knowing you could never tell Grimm why you really agreed. Knowing your luck, it would probably be going against this strange and secret ritual to treat the child as your own spawn. Grimm smiled softly and nodded.

“Lovely to hear, one of my kin can aid you in collecting your items. I’ll ensure the spare room down the hall is tidied up.” He stood, holding his hand for you to shake. You lifted Grimmy into one of your arms, shaking Grimm’s gentle hand with your other. 

It was set now. No going back on your word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: While typing this out today, a kid kicked a soccer ball at me in Gym thus spraining my left hand. My left hand hurts like a motherfucker, but I was determined to get this chapter done. It’s currently in a bandage, and I have no other information on wtf it is doing. Typing is a bit weird, and I can’t reach some of the keys sometimes, but it’s okay. This shouldn’t affect my writing schedule, and if it does I’ll be sure to inform you all. Thanks for sticking around this far also! I’ve been getting so much feedback and so many loving comments. The views on both Wattpad and Quotev are really high too, which is taking me by surprise. Thank you all so much, and I hope you guys have a pleasant evening. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	12. ~ Chapter 12: Like Father Like Son ~

"Child, what are you thinking?" You heard Elderbug clear as day as you picked up every last one of your items and treasures. The Grimmkin which Grimm had sent just standing there awkwardly. They didn't know what to do, their master ordering them to help you but you ordering them to not touch a single thing that you owned. So as a happy medium, they stood by you watching you pick up your blanket and a small bag that you put all your items in.

"This was the ultimatum. It gives me a place to live also, doesn't it?" You said before looking at him, Elderbug returning your look for a worried one as he shook his head. 

"You were always welcome to rest in my home Y/n. This could be dangerous."

"It'll be fine. I know it will be okay. This will just be while Ghost collects the final flames." You reassured him.

"How long will that be?" He then asked and you fell silent. You knew how busy they could get, and it may be a long time until this ritual was complete, but you still felt a burn of determination be with Grimmy and help them grow up.

"I'm not sure how long." You muttered which made Elderbug sigh. Then the Grimmkin cleared their throat,

"Lady Y/n. We should get back to the tent before Master grows irritable." You looked to them before looking above you where Grimmy was flying around, chirping to his heart's content along with an array of new noises. One day they would be words, and you found that filling you with a bit more hope. Elderbug saw this look in your eyes and gave a sad smile.

"You are a lot like your mother, Y/n," he said which caught your attention. When Elderbug saw your surprised expression, he chuckled. "She loved all of you no matter what. I'm sure if she saw you now, she would be extremely proud." He added, soon looking up to Grimmy also, he knew exactly why you were doing this. You called him down sweetly.

"Grimmy! Come here, we need to go back!" Which he listened to, even responding with a bit of chattering. He laid in your arms getting comfortable, allowing you to look to the Grimmkin. "Let's go now." You told them as they then began leading the way back. You gave Elderbug one last look with a wave and he gave a kind smile in return.

"Be safe Y/n…" was the last you heard him before getting too far away. 

****

You were brought to a new room, not far from the large wooden doors of Grimm's office or so you assumed. The Grimmkin knocked for you, and you could actually hear shuffling from the other side. Grimm opened the door with a serious look like he was agitated once more before letting out a sigh.

"Thank you for helping her. Y/n, we tidied the room up for you." he motioned you to enter. When you did, you watched Grimmkin exit the room who were probably helping with the cleaning. Grimm then shut the door, allowing you to take in your new home.

It was nice, even when you had a home before the infection you had to share it with your baby sister. Your brother both shared a room as well, along with your parents. To have your own room, it felt surreal and a bit strange. Though it wouldn't really be your own room since you saw a crib-like bed for Grimmy, who was in your arms also looking around. It made sense to stay by them while they were asleep like you would stay with Pira.

The color of the room was a dull red with a wardrobe, a full-length mirror, and a queen-sized bed with silk sheets and pillows that looked soft to the touch. You stepped in and set down your bag, resting your violin case against the wall as you sat on the edge of the bed. You took a deep breath as you let Grimmy fly around the room, and explore. Grimm watched him move around before he looked at you.

"I hope this is all to your liking. I don't want you to be uncomfortable while staying with us." He said softly, you nodded and gave a small smile.

"I really appreciate this. I'm just happy to take care of Grimmy, he's adorable." You replied and Grimm looked at you with a confused expression which is when you realized what you said by calling his son 'Grimmy'. You covered your mouth embarrassed and Grimm chuckled lightly.

"I don't think any of us have had a childhood nickname before, just being called child or son before we adopted the name, Grimm… Grimmy though, it's different." He sat down on the bed next to you, still towering over you despite sitting. Grimmy flew over to you two and sat on Grimm's lap, glad to see his father. Grimm smiled down at him, before surprising you. Grimm made a small chirp, much like one Grimmy would make but deeper and softer. Grimmy chirped back as if they understood one another, and you looked at them both in awe.

Grimm looked back to you, laughing light-heartedly and you even swore you saw a light blush dust his cheeks.

"Sorry for that, It's just… I never really expected to see him much after being called here. Though getting to see him still fills me with pride, knowing he is mine. In a sense, I'm glad you're looking after him." He explained, and you wanted to say how that was how every parent felt towards their child. Though you went against saying so at this moment, afraid of embarrassing yourself more.

"It's alright. I'm sure raising him is going to be hard, but I guess you can help inform me on what I should expect… Will he stay like this forever? When will he ever grow up? When will he take your place? After you pass, I won't be able to ask anyone else I assume so I suppose asking now is a smart idea." You replied while petting Grimmy's head, you had also unintentionally gotten closer to Grimm while doing so.

"You ask many questions, don't you?" He then teased you, not minding how close you had gotten. Your arm touched his as you could feel his gentle body heat radiated from him. You looked up to Grimm after he said that.

"I'm being serious though." You scoffed.

"I know, I know Y/n… It will all be answered in time. It's easier to learn that way." Was his only response. Before you both fell quiet while watching over Grimmy before he fell asleep once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a slow day. And I didn't have much else planned for this chapter other than some filler. Though the next chapter will be a bit more interesting, and more bonding hopefully. My hand is still a bit fucked up, so it didn't help me with typing at all and made playing Hollow Knight harder. I did defeat Soul Master after 4 tries, so you can clap that up for me. Now I'm on Deep Nest and I want to fucking die. I'm contemplating streaming the game for you guys, especially when I get to the Grimm Troupe quest just for the irony. Well, enough rambling, off to bed I go, sleep tight guys. I'll write better over the weekend hopefully. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	13. ~ Chapter 13: Abnormal Duo ~

As the day went on, Grimm left you alone with Grimmy to do other important duties. Though once you had tucked Grimmy into bed for one of his many naps, you didn't have much to do for a while. Taking up your violin, you were determined to find a place to play for a while. This tent seemed to go deeper than you could see from the outside, there must have been someplace where things were quiet. As you began walking through the halls of the dimly lit tent, everything felt colder. You gripped your violin’s neck tightly, bow in the other hand as you walked, trying a door here or there to see if they were locked which most of them were.

You never noticed that the further you went through the halls, the more prominent the music was becoming. The sinister melody that had felt like it was on loop for days now was coming from somewhere nearby, and you were determined to now know where it had come from. You then began following the music, like a game of hot and cold as the music grew louder and louder until you reached an open doorway.

Peering inside, you saw a familiar figure and one new to you standing in the room together. Divine stood next to a broader bug playing the accordion, chatting away to him as he just nodded to her from time to time. He never missed a beat, and it was impressive seeing another musician. This gave you the confidence to step in and gain Divine’s attention. She let out a dramatic gasp and looked happy.

“Master did not lie! The girl has returned, and here to stay!” She rushed to you and you laughed nervously.

“I don’t know what Grimm has told you, but I am not staying forever. I’m just taking care of his son.”

“The child…” Both muttered the broader bug had a deeper and monotone voice while Divine was still expressive as ever.

"So you are taking care of the child? So strange…" Divine muttered. You gave her a confused look, and the other bug who was still playing the accordion spoke up,

"Master must care for you a decent bit to allow you to stay here. Either that or pity…" 

"As I said, I'm caring for his child." You restated and Divine hummed annoyingly. 

"But if Master didn't care he would just take his son back! Not go through the trouble of housing someone new!" Divine concluded, before leaning closer to you as if she was trying to read your soul. "Young, pretty, and clearly a motherly one, I knew it the moment I smelled you... Master picked well!" She clapped and you were even more lost before you thought about her words. Realizing that she believed Grimm and you had a closer relationship than prior thought. 

"W-whoa! Hey! No, I don't think you understand!" You felt your face heat up embarrassed and Divine cackled while the other bug just sighed.

"Divine, stay out of Master's private affairs… Whether this girl is a partner of his or not is none of our business."

"Oh Brumm, you lousy man! It isn't every century that Grimm takes a liking to a commoner! Especially not in this life…" She looked from the accordion player back to you. "How old are you young one? What are your plans? Has Master confessed his love for you at all yet?" She pushed on and you shook your head while taking a small step back.

"Grimm and I aren't in a relationship. I'm basically just a nanny for his son… Nothing serious as far as I know." You told her honestly and Divine looked disappointed. Brumm then changed the subjects with ease.

"I see that fine instrument in your hands, handcrafted and old beyond your own years. Do you play?"

"Yes, this is a family heirloom. My grandfather's handmade violin. I have been playing it since I can remember." You stepped closer to Brumm, his hands never stopping as he played his tune. 

"Very nice… Very nice indeed. Divine!" He called and the woman turned his way, not looking sad at all now.

"Yes, Brumm?"

"Do you believe it is time to change the tune a bit?" A smile came to him in a Cheshire cat sort of way.

"Yes yes yes! And let the girl play with you, too! Let's see how well you both sound! Maybe if Master likes it he will beg her to stay!" Divine clasped her hands together almost like she was praying. Brumm rolled his eyes and then turned you.

"Do not mind her, she is more persistent than a bird when trying to grab fresh food. Play with me, I have not met another musician in ages." He bowed a bit, still playing incredibly. You bowed back and set your violin.

"I'd love to play. I hope you enjoy it." You replied nervously and Brumm just chuckled. Soon stopping his music to let you start. You wanted to make it sound like how it normally would, but with your own flair… So as you closed your eyes, you thought of the strange atmosphere and how it made you feel. Giving Brumm the ability to set a rhythm and key for you. You never played with someone else before, even though you had been playing the violin for almost your entire life. Though despite it being your first time, it worked well.

You painted a picture of the smokey red atmosphere and how the pomegranate flames would lick the cold barren air. How Grimmkin would fly around with chaotic chatter and how even the sanest man could go mad when entering, but you still gave a cheerier bridge. When thinking of Grimmy, and his adorable chirps and sweet purring when fast asleep. Even when thinking of Grimm and his gentle personality, the tune wanted to be light, airy and peaceful. It was strange, a man with such a calm demeanor in such a chaotic place… It was abnormal though he was still an abnormal man himself. Abnormal and alluring, and you didn’t know why but what you did know was that you were hooked.

You played for a while until your fingers grew sore, helping to close out your piece. When you opened your eyes after finishing Brumm nodded approvingly.

“Amazing. It is clear you can play extremely well. I am impressed-” Brumm was then interrupted by some soft clapping towards the doorway which caused you all to turn your heads.

Grimm himself stood tall and strong, a gentle smile on his face. Divine let out a yelp and bowed to him. 

"Hello, Master! We did not expect you!"

"It is quite alright. I was just attracted to the music… I knew the violinist herself was behind those sweet strings." Grimm looked to you and you smiled shyly.

“I just wanted some time to play, I have never played anything like what I just did before.” You explained, holding your violin close.

“It sounded lovely none the less.” He nodded to you simply. Divine turned her head the other way and looked to Brumm as if she knew something was up and cleared her throat.

“Brumm that reminds me! I need help doing something, carrying some items to my room… Come dear friend and help me?” Divine beckoned him and he sighed, looking to you briefly with a look that read how sorry he was for her behavior. With that, the two of them left and you turned completely to Grimm.

“They’re both very nice.” You started, Grimm walking in a bit more.

“They’re two of my most loyal Troupe members. They’ve been with me for ages, ever since I was a little boy myself.” He chuckled, his long legs striding slowly around the room. He inspected it with just plain curiosity as he spoke.

“I can tell. They’re both so different… Then again, you seem to run your entire troupe and despite how chaotic it all is flawlessly.” You followed him and he looked down at you.

“What is a circus without a leader?” He laughed and you joined in. Finding yourself smiling strongly and purely. It was nice having a conversation for once with someone you could understand. Both of you taking this time to talk a bit more, with no one in here to bother you. 

Funny how neither of you noticed the snoopy woman known as Divine watching from afar, now determined to make sure what she saw in you both would happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a competition tomorrow so at worst, the next chapter may be posted extremely late Saturday night. We’ll see… Have a nice night everyone. I hope you enjoy this. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	14. ~ Chapter 14: a Family ~

The next day you took your blanket, violin case and Grimmy heading for the exit of the tent to head out on another walk to Greenpath. Grimmy was a growing child, with so much curiosity it was boundless. Letting him play around in Greenpath was the best way to have him use up his energy. Though as you walked for the exit, a too well known tall figure stood in your way. Arms crossed and his eyes burning bright in the shadows to seem intimidating.

"And where are you going?" Grimm asked slowly, you looked up at him showing no fear now.

"Out." Was your only response, going to walk around him before he stepped back and blocked you once again. 

"Out where?" He continued to interrogate, which only made you angrier.

"To Greenpath, for a walk." You hissed and as you tried to walk past him a second time but he gently grabbed your shoulder.

"The road to Greenpath is dangerous and unpredictable. I think you should stay here." Grimm coaxed you, and you pulled away looking at him sharply.

"We have traveled there before. It isn't so bad. We'll be careful." You argued back and Grimmy lowered his head onto your shoulder. A look of fear and worry in his eyes as you two argued.

"I just don't want you and Grimmy to get hurt." Grimm sighed stepping closer.

"I am no damsel in distress who constantly needs saving." You hissed and that was when Divine stepped in.

"What's going on over here? I could hear you two from my tent!"

"Y/n is trying to travel to Greenpath to spend time with the child, but the crossroads are hazardous. I've seen them myself…" Grimm crossed his arms with a bit of a huff and you did the same. Divine sighed softly.

"I'm sure Y/n is a woman who can hold her safety and the child's safety to a good level. Though if you're so worried," she pointed to Grimm who dropped his arms and seemed a bit surprised before she pointed to you, "and you're so determined on going why not just bring Grimm along? Being cooped in this tent all day until nightfall is not good for you, going out during the day will not kill you so go with them, Grimm. Spend time with the child, and time with Y/n. She will be the one caring for him when you are gone, and you won't be around to tell her otherwise. So don't argue!" She clapped her hands together and Grimm sighed, clearly embarrassed as a light blush came to his face again.

"I suppose you are not wrong." He mumbled, and you stood there quietly as you began to pet Grimmy's head. There was a long pause before Grimm cleared his throat. "If you wish to head out then I guess we're all going."

"Fine. Then let's get going." You motioned him to follow you as you both left the tent. Divine smiling happily at you both as she left, proud that you had both come to an agreement.

****

Grimm squinted a bit at the light of day as you walked past Dirtmouth, everything quiet as usual as far as you could tell. How was Elderbug doing? Cornifer and his wife? Had Ghost come through at all? All this random through your head and Grimm took notice.

"You're always allowed to visit them, I don't want to keep you locked up in the tent Y/n I'm sorry if that was how I made it seem. Though the infected world around us is unpredictable, I took it upon myself to see some of it one night and… I don't want you to get hurt just as much as I don't want Grimmy to get hurt." He then admitted you looked up at Grimm with gentle eyes.

"I didn't know you cared… Thank you, Grimm." You then smiled, causing him to smile in return. Grimmy then let out a loud,

"Nyeh!" As he flew off of your shoulders and flew a bit ahead to the well. Continuing to chatter and make adorable calls. Grimm's eyes shined in the daylight, as he watched his son. His pride and joy, his heir… You could only feel a similar feeling though, despite him not being yours at all. You wanted children at some point, to be a mother much like your own was to you. Though after the infection, that seemed to slim your dreams. This was the closest thing you had, and you were okay with it. Caring for Grimmy like he was your own son, but you weren't sure how Grimm would act to that.

Both of you soon reached the well, and Grimm went down first to ensure you two would get down without any problems. You had climbed the chain down many times before, so reaching the bottom was no problem. When your feet touched the floor gently, you placed your hands on your hips displaying yourself in a proud manner to Grimm.

"See, I'm a big girl! I can get down all by myself." You gloated with a smirk. Grimm chuckled his usual mellow chuckle while shaking his head lightly.

"I never said you couldn't get down by yourself…" Which caused you to giggled softly. The three of you making your way to Greenpath. Grimm keeping his eyes peeled for any signs of danger. Though things were actually quiet today. 

"See, I don't see why you were so worried… Nothing bad today." You sighed. 

"Nothing bad today, but you never know. Always better to be safe than sorry." Grimm replied as you took your time walking, enjoying the stroll you all took together. Something crossed your mind that made a soft shade blush dust your cheeks.

It was like you were a family. Something you missed having ever since the infection took them all away. Ghost was your sibling, Grimmy was like a son to you, and then Grimm… You both cared for Grimmy, that was one bond you shared deeply but you knew there was more. The loss you had both experienced in a lifetime made your connection deeper and he was the one person you believed could understand you better than anyone else while also being able to respond in return. He cared for you, he stated that prior… You were just friends though. You didn't think he cared for you more than that, but that didn't stop your comparison of this being a happy family to you. Just parents with their child, it was just that simple yet you adored it.

The scenic sound of Greenpath came to your ears as the push green scenery took over. You found your usual spot and untucked the blanket from your arms, picking it up and letting it unveil itself completely before setting it down gently. Once doing so, Grimmy took place on the front laying down and letting his tendrils spread out as he enjoyed the warm light that poured through the leaves. You took your seat by him and pasted an empty part of the blanket next to you while looking up at Grimm. 

"Come on, sit down." you coaxed the tall male, which he did listen and sat next to you. He tucked his long legs a bit under him, so to take up less space though his cloak made it all a bit awkward for sitting like this. You laughed a bit as you got comfy in your spot so you could lay down and enjoy the world around you. "I can move over a bit more so you have more space to stretch out." you then offered Grimm, but he shook his head. 

"No, it is quite alright." He then undid the clip of his cloak, making it easier for him to get comfortable as he laid the cloak behind himself and you after folding it. You found this surprising since this was the first time you had ever seen him without his cloak. His reddish colored body was something you didn't notice until now. How it stood out from his black limbs and made him seem even taller and longer than he already was. 

Grimm noticed your staring and smiled softly.

"Did you not expect my cloak was something I could remove from myself?" He chuckled.

"What- no! I mean…" You were caught off guard by his question.

"I'll assume that is a yes." He then laid down beside you, with enough space as Grimmy got tired of sunbathing he would lay between you two. Grimm crossed one leg over the other as he looked up to the trees. "I'll be honest, I never have gotten to really relax like this. Step away from the troupe to spend time with my son and…" He turned his head to you, "... To spend it with you. You're an amazing woman Y/n. _You're stronger than you let others believe_ , and I enjoy that about you." You blinked in surprise at a line you knew yet again came from the dream. These all had to mean something, but you weren't sure what it was yet. You and Grimm seemed to stare at one another for a while, trying to read the other's emotions and thoughts almost. This was abruptly interrupted when Grimmy moved in between you and Grimm whining for your attention. 

You smiled at Grimmy as you pet his head, which helped him fall back to sleep. Grimm just watched with silent joy at his son's childlike behavior. You then spoke softly so as not to wake Grimmy.

"Grimm, what's your thought on dreams?"

"I know that dreams are a passageway to one's subconscious thoughts. They tell you their truest thoughts, dreams, and desires. Though they can also hold their fears and weaknesses." He answered with ease, placing a gentle hand onto Grimmy, stroking his back as he slept soundly.

"What about dreams where the events that take place then happen in real life?" You then asked. Grimm thought a bit longer before answering slowly.

"Premonition dreams? They exist, I know they do. Usually, they occur when someone goes through a sudden change. Sometimes that change goes unnoticed, and that's well okay. They're destined to happen, and can bring changes of any kind, good or bad." He looked at you then with a confused expression. "Why do you ask, do you believe you've had one?" Which you nodded slowly to. Grimm hummed as a response and thought for a bit before sighing. "Then continue to follow how you feel. Act how your body feels is right… There is no way to change it." He shrugged before looking back up to the trees.

With that information in your head, you also looked up to the trees. Thinking about it all, trying to make sense of Grimm in your dreams in connection to how you felt. It all made your mind go numb until you grew tired. The light keeping you warm as you soon drifted off to sleep curling up to guard Grimmy which made you curl up yo Grimm as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a pain to write during the competition, but I loved it. We got 1st today, and I had fun. I hope you guys had a great day as well. I'm gonna get some sleep so I can rest up after today. So enjoy tonight's chapter and I'll see you tomorrow. Ciao!
> 
> -S_I_R


	15. ~ Chapter 15: Naps and Tea ~

Ghost did come back to visit you later in the day, you yawned here and there since when they arrived you were still napping in your room.

****

After you had fallen asleep next to Grimm in Greenpath he continued to relax as you and his son rested. Though after an hour or so, and he saw it fit to return back to the tent he picked up Grimmy, you and your blanket before walking back. You remember waking up here or there as he walked, looking up to see Grimm's face. Hearing hum a gentle tune, even singing a few verses of an old song your grandma would sing. His voice was a gentle baritone one that made you feel warm deep down, but you could still remember how your grandmother would sing it. What were the old lyrics? She would sing it every time she was knitting, back before even your brothers were born.

_'Sit beneath the tree and tell a tale long gone,_

_Of a pure white kingdom still standing strong._

_A king of pale, a lady of roots,_

_A fate of danger tied to a noose._

_Land once different all along, this was the tale long gone._

_Before the pale, before the pure,_

_Where Dreams and Nightmares as once were._

_Calm and pure, balance and peace,_

_T'was the time before siblings ceased._

_Blood no matter with anger left long, this was the tale long gone._

_Sister and brother, foe on foe,_

_fought for the land of their balanced show._

_War raged on with only one to remain,_

_In the end, the brother was weakened and lame._

_Dream over Nightmare ending this song, this was the tale long gone.'_

You fell asleep after hearing this, waking up again when Grimm laid you down on your bed after putting Grimmy in his crib like bed. You were now back at the tent. He saw you open your eyes a bit and he gave you a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you Y/n." He whispered, going to leave but you grabbed his hand gently, part of you not wanting him to leave. He looked a bit surprised at your action but then he kneeled by your bed. "Is there something you need?"

You shook your head and yawned sleepily before then asking,

"That song… The one you were singing on the walk back home," you stated groggily, Grimm seemed shocked that you had heard him but the look of shock faded quickly from his face.

"What about it?"

"It was a song my grandmother used to sing, how do you know it?" Which made Grimm smile softly and looked down at his hands.

"I… I think my bearer used to sing it to me. Before she passed away." He said simply.

"Oh? Bearer? Is that what you called who looked after you when you were younger? Like how I look after Grimmy?" You then asked. Grimm nodded slowly, but never looked at you. 

"Yes… Though, she died when I was still young. Not even before I grew legs to walk properly." He laughed, a sadness to him before he looked at you. "She was a different type of bearer."

"There are different ones?" you became more intrigued, though close to falling asleep again. 

"Yes, but that's an explanation for another time Y/n. I'll leave you to continue your nap, you work hard keeping an eye on Grimmy. You deserve some nice rest." He went to leave again, though you spoke up.

"No, please don't go," you begged, your voice still tired. Grimm didn't leave, he instead sat back on the floor by your bed letting you hold his hand. He started to find how you acted while tired quite amusing.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"Please, sing the song… Every time my grandmother would knit, she would sing it. It reminds me of a nice time." You then admitted, Grimm gave a gentle nod as you saw a faint blush appear on him. 

"Very well, since you asked nicely…" He then cleared his throat, and you closed your eyes when you heard the first word,

_'Sit beneath the tree and tell a tale long gone,_

_Of a pure white kingdom still standing strong…'_

You fell asleep soon, Grimm's warm velvety voice lulling you to do so.

You later awoke to Grimm knocking on your door a few hours later and opening the door. Grimmy flying from his bed with loud chatter to greet his father.

"Y/n, Ghost is here." He called, and you let out a groan before sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You wouldn't lie, sleeping in a bed for the first time in over two years made you just want to melt into it and never wake up. Though you still got up and walked over to the door. Grimm held Grimmy close, chuckling at your tired expression. "I'll have Divine put on some cinnamon tea to help you wake up a bit quicker, but Ghost is in the main area waiting for you. They don't seem too happy." Grimm sighed with signs of disappointment.

"Did they get the final flames?" You yawned, which Grimm shook his head.

"There is no rush for them… Yet." He said the last part softly before leading you back to the arena.

When you arrived, to the main arena where Ghost ran up to you. They hugged your leg and you hugged them in return. They seemed tired and worse for wear, clearly, they were having a tough time getting the flames.

"How are you doing buddy?" You asked them, and they put their head in their hands while shaking it. You looked to Grimm and he sighed.

"Come, friend. Let us all sit down and talk over some tea." Grimm offered and led you to a smaller room with a table and three chairs.

****

You and Ghost sat, Grimmy staying on your shoulders as you now waited for Grimm to return with the tea he promised. Ghost had 'told' about their failed attempt to get all the other flames. Though the Grimmkin who held them were no help at all. Especially since Ghost did not have Grimmy with them, making the Grimmkin highly upset and more likely to hide from them. Though they didn't care much for Grimmy, not as much as you at least.

They then made a gesture of tall, before pointing to you. You knew who they were talking about.

"Oh, how am I doing here with Grimm? It's actually kinda nice. He's really polite, and I enjoy talking with him. He really isn't bad at all." You smiled widely as you talked about Grimm. Ghost narrowed their eyes, not sure how to feel about your answer. Then they made a heart with their small hands and you looked at them shocked.

"No! Not you too! The other lady here, Divine, thinks we're together also! No! I'm just taking care of his son!" You defended and Ghost crossed their arms, not believing you. "I would know when I would be in love. This isn't it…" you said, but your voice faltered. You actually weren't sure. You never experienced love at all in your life, not the kind of love between two people completely unrelated. Ghost shook their head and you felt embarrassed.

"He's a sweet guy. He and I have more in common than meets the eye. He understands the loss in my life, and I understand that he has some also. Though I don't think he likes me like that." you told them, your voice now softer. Ghost pointed to where Grimm would sit and made a thumbs down. They claimed he was bad. "What do you mean?" You then asked, but before Ghost could act out a response, Grimm returned with Divine behind him. Divine holding a tray of teacups and a teapot along with other essentials. 

"Here you are lovelies! Just as Master requested! Cinnamon tea is a rare enjoyment, very fiery!" she giggled, looking from you to Grimm. "Master enjoys his cinnamon tea, strong and leaves a satisfying burn, just like him."

"Um, thank you, Divine. That will be all." Grimm cleared his throat. Clearly unsure of what Divine was doing but you already knew. She gave a small bow before scooting herself away. Leaving the four of you now. 

Ghost took a cup of tea and looked at Grimm simply then back to you. They couldn't drink since they had no mouth but they didn't seem to care. Ghost hopped off their chair and grabbed their nail, Grimm watching them as he took a sip. He then spoke with a soft frown,

"Leaving so soon friend? I guess those flames will not collect themselves. Feel free to come back if you need to rest again." Grimm offered, but Ghost waved to you briefly and left for the exit. You waved back sadly. 

"See you soon…" You then looked back to your cup of tea, sad that Ghost was upset. They usually had a positive mood to them, though they didn't like the thought of Grimm being so close to you. You just let out a soft sigh, Grimm noticing your sadness.

"They'll be okay. They're a strong one."

"I know they'll be fine…" You then mumbled, Grimm placed a gentle hand on top of yours causing you to look up at him slightly shocked.

"Don't worry too much. It's not good for you… Have some tea, I really think you'll like it." He smiled warmly, his eyes expressing a pure kindness. You listened to his words, picking up the cup of warm tea and taking a sip. You were hit with a sweet but burning sensation, as you swallowed and set the cup down abruptly.

"Wow! Ow… Divine was not kidding with what she said." You fanned your mouth, not expecting it to feel like that. Grimm was taken aback by your comment though.

"You mean when Divine said cinnamon tea is much like me?" He chuckled, a mischievous look in his large red eyes. You felt your face heat up.

"No! No! Not that!" you stammered as Grimm laughed out of amusement.

"I was just joking…" He shook his head and you took another sip of the tea shyly, taking time to taste it. It wasn't so bad as you got used to it.

"Wow. This is some really good tea, Grimm."

"Indeed it is…" he also took a sip, the two of you taking time to finish your tea and make some small talk. 


	16. ~ Chapter 16: a Shoulder to Cry on ~

As the day was reaching close to an end, you took time to tend to Grimmy. Boundless energy was something they held, but that came at a high price of needing a lot of rest. You cradled him in your arms, rocking him back and forth like you once did with Pira. Oh, how her bright eyes would look up at you, or small hand would reach up to touch your face since when she closed her eyes you seemed to disappear. Did she think every time she fell asleep that might be the last time she saw you? Her big sister… When she died, your family crumbled.

She had barely any energy to even cry, and your mother laid just as weak by her crib. That putrid fluorescent orange ooze seeped from everywhere. Her mouth, her nose, even her eyes. She was in pain, and you couldn't help her. You saw her in her last moments alive, and she saw you. That would be the last time she would see her big sister… All she wanted was a relief, for you to take the pain away like you would when she would bump into something when crawling or accidentally hit something when flailing her arms. To kiss the bruise, love would heal it. Love heals all wounds it seemed but was that true anymore?

"Y/n?" You heard someone call. You looked up from your pacing and cradling of Grimmy, to see Grimm standing at your doorway. His expression changed when he saw that tears streaked your face, without even noticing yourself. "Y/n, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He then approached slowly. You wiped your tears the best you could, but your arms were full and you felt extremely overwhelmed.

Grimm gently cupped your face, his gentle nimble fingers then were used to wipe away your tears. Your eyes locked with his as he gave you a soft smile, despite showing worry and concern.

"You can tell me when something is wrong… I'm just worried about you." He spoke carefully as he whispered, not wanting to wake his son or cause you more distress.

"I'm fine." you let out as a sigh as Grimm gently dropped his hand from your face. He took Grimmy up into his arms from you, going to put him in his bed. This allowed you to sit down on the edge of your bed and recompose yourself, but darkened thoughts of your lost family never seem to leave you. You thought after Grimm placed Grimmy down you would be left alone to your thoughts, but that didn't seem to be the case as Grimm took a seat next to you on the edge of the bed. When you looked up at him he placed a gentle hand on top of yours, giving a soft but comforting squeeze.

"You trust me, don't you?" He asked, his voice still soft and gentle. You nodded and he continued, "Then, please. Tell me what's wrong, I don't want to see you upset. Was it because of earlier with Ghost?" You decided that there wasn't much else to do then tell him.

"Caring for Grimmy reminds me a lot of when I would care for my little sister. She was only under a year old when the infection started and… She was gone so quickly.” You felt your throat tense up and tears filling your eyes once again. You let out a shaky sigh and placed your head in your hands, “S-she was in so much pain… I wish she didn’t need to suffer. No one deserved to s-suffer like she did or any of my family.” You tried your hardest to keep from crying, afraid to show how weak you really were but as Grimm pulled you close to him into a comforting hug your barrier broke. It started as a small whimper, and soon into gentle sobs. Not one that wracked your entire body with pain, but ones that still caused you to shake and lament clearly. Grimm held you close, saying words of comfort to hopefully calm you down but it had been such a long time since you cried openly.

Maybe it was the timing, the way life seemed to play out. Caring for Grimmy came so easily it was bound to trigger old memories, and no one had approached you much like Grimm did. With pure concern and worry for you, as if he only wanted to see you in the positive lighthearted mood you only grew just recently. He did bring comfort, a sense of relief even as he would lift the burden of your past by listening to you. Without Grimm showing up you would only be in the same situation as you had been ever since the infection appeared, playing somber sad tunes of forgotten times. Though your melodies were cheerful, even full of curiosity and dare you to say, hope. Grimm brought back a part of you that you thought would be long gone and he even brought out the pain in you that you did best to keep hidden. Why would someone do such a thing? What motive was there?

“It’s okay Y/n… I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” He whispered, his voice smooth and calm like a warm blanket. It began to warm you up and envelop your body with a lighter feeling, filled with trust and gentle relief. You then picked your head up from your hands and sniffled as you wiped away your tears. Grimm said he was not going anywhere, was that all you wanted? Someone who would stay with you, hold you, and ensure you were kept safe no matter how scary things got? It was the one thing you missed the most, having loved ones who cared for you more than anything else in the world. To be loved, and to thus give love to them. Was Grimm here to be that loved one once again? You, him, and Grimmy… It was like you were a family. You were a family. You loved Grimmy as your son and most importantly, you loved Grimm. It was as simple as that.

Not like a brother or sister like how you saw Ghost, but as a partner. Like how your mother and father loved each other deeply, never getting tired of one another. Even as time passed, they made each other still feel young and alive deep down. Grimm was that one person who did that to you, though did you do so to him? It was all so confusing and made so much sense.

"How are you feeling now? Do you want me to get you some tea from Divine, or…"

"It's fine, Grimm. Thank you." You cleared your throat. Grimm continued to hold you close to him for a while longer before slowly pulling away. You instantly missed his warmth and comfort and felt even a bit cold without it. You didn't know why you suddenly understood your internal desires but decided to not worry about them so much as of now. 

"I'm sorry that you've had to face so much loss in your life. You're a kind spirit, and I'm sure your entire family was as well. Though sadly _there is no life without hardships,_ they shape you into an even greater person nonetheless. I hope you can look to the future with brighter eyes. There is a light at the end of every dark tunnel, no matter how long it seems." Grimm then said as you shifted on the bed, getting a bit more comfortable. 

"Grimm?" You looked up to him and gained his attention fully. "You always speak of loss and pain, and yet you understand the answers and how it feels. You're a mystery to me, so what had been your loss?"

"That would take explaining my existence, and why we do what we do as a troupe." Grimm sighed, looking away and over to Grimmy. 

"I'll need to learn at some time to help Grimmy. Grimm, I want to be of some help to you as you are to me. Please." You begged softly.

"You're already a large help to me." He shook his head as he responded. You only frowned softly at that response which Grimm understood as your distaste for his response. "Do you really wish to know of my past and my fate?"

"Of course. No matter what you say, I'll never think of you differently than how I see you now.” You said in a comforting manner. Grimm moved back a bit more onto the bed, getting comfortable as he cleared his throat. A long pause held through the air, making everything seem serious and cold.

"The purpose of my troupe is not that of just plain entertainment. We are a group that thrives and lives off of collecting the nightmares of other living creatures, the flames you have seen Ghost collect? Those are nightmares left of fallen bugs. Through dream I travel, at lantern's call, To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall… Hollownest’s fall due to the infection was why my troupe and I are mainly here. All we needed was someone to light our torch, which Ghost did and then we appeared.” 

“Why do you need the flames exactly?” You grew more and more curious.

“To feed them to Grimmy before the ritual needs to be completed. The ritual is to ensure that the Nightmare Heart is sustained. A time will come in the ritual when my life will have to end, and Grimmy will enter a new era of his. He will consume the flames of my fallen life, and the cycle will repeat.” Grimm responded looking over to Grimmy sleeping as you looked a bit surprised. This ritual would end with Grimm dying? How did you not ask about this before?

“Is that why you need me to look after Grimmy when you pass? When will it happen?” You scooted closer to Grimm, the man your heart now called for yet you only had a certain set time with him and by the sound of it, it wasn’t very long.

“I’m not sure, Y/n… Though I don’t think it will be much longer. It has been a long time for a while now. Remember earlier, when we talked about different types of bearers and how I said mine was different?” He looked back to you with a sad smile on his lips. You nodded slowly and he found your pure curiosity amusing, letting a soft chuckle escape him. “She was more so my mother… See us vessel of the Nightmare Heart are given two options on how the next vessel should be produced. Through stemming a part of ourselves off to make them which is how Grimmy was created or by bounding someone to the scarlet flame through name and faith and producing a child that way, which is how I came to be. Each has its downfall and perks, Grimmy will be left with my memories and that is all he will remember of me, but he will be like me in each and every way unless acted upon differently. I was left with no bearer to care for me at a time when I was still vulnerable due to my father’s selfish acts, but I have the ability to do more than other vessels naturally. Powers can vary when bounding an outside force to the scarlet flame so it acts at random but in my case, I am one of the most powerful vessels in hundreds of centuries.

“Sometimes, this choice is influenced depending on how the Nightmare Heart is close to needing the ritual done once more. I wouldn’t want to bound someone to the flame anyway, especially the bearer of the child. It is a cruel and damned fate. Though on some occasions it could work better than my own.” Grimm rested his head on one of his hands that were propped up on his leg. 

“Why was your father selfish? What does bounding an outside person to the flame do exactly?”

“Um, think of it as marriage and a promise to produce the next vessel. Though when the father vessel dies, who he is bound to will also perish. It is better in most cases, to bind at a younger age for the father so the child will have time to grow and be cared for by the bearer before the two of them inevitably die together. My father did not follow that advice and instead forced a strong warrior of another land after making a deal. She had me, and not long after the ritual needed to be done…” Grimm tensed up as if he remembered it well. His red eyes shutting tightly. “She was a beautiful kind soul… My father was a damned and cold man. She cared for me even knowing she did not have long to live out her life. What is worse is that she had to kill him, and she did so without any regret.” You leaned closer to Grimm and placed a hand on his back, he let out a soft growl which surprised you. Though as he sat up taking a deep breath he recomposed himself swiftly. “I don’t think I would bound someone even if I had the chance earlier in my life. I know Grimmy will grow up fully with you by his side, you’ll teach him well and hopefully, he won’t end up as my complete copy.” Grimm smiled down at you and you felt tears come to your eyes. So in a sense, you would end up being Grimmy’s mother. Even though you were not apart of the certain ritual which made you.

“Grimm, is it wrong of me to think of Grimmy as my own son then?” You laughed sadly and looked away awkwardly. Grimm chuckled, cupping your face and bringing you to look back to him. He wiped away your silly tears and only gave his heartwarming and charmingly kind smile.

“That is not wrong at all… In fact, I’m glad you think that way. It ensures that you’ll look after Grimmy and love him with all your heart. You have a beautiful and kind heart, Y/n.” He said with ease and confidence, before noticing what he said and blushing softly. Grimm backed away and then let out a soft sigh. “I think tonight has been a very emotional one… Maybe we should get some sleep. Another busy day raising watching over our son.” He said as he got up and swiftly left the room. Your eyes widened and your face heated up at what his last line was, but before you could correct him to ‘his son’, he left. Leaving you to your mind, and just repeating what he said in your mind.

‘ _our son’_


	17. ~ Chapter 17: Bad to Worse ~

You awoke to the sound and feeling of something nudging its way under your blankets and into your embrace. Making a notorious chatter as quietly as they could so not to wake you. When you faintly opened your eyes and looked down, you saw Grimmy curled up to your body for warmth. It was early morning and you had a feeling it was a matter of time before he woke up and did all he could to gain and keep your attention. You didn't mind as you closed your eyes once more, to sleep a bit more yourself. Though after waking up, it was hard for you to fall back to sleep.

You laid there for a while but then decided it was time to get up anyway. Carefully, you got up and placed the blanket over Grimmy without waking him and left the room. Not a single noise was heard throughout the halls of the tent, then again most of the Grimmkin were resting during this hour. You started walking down the hallway to the main area when you saw Grimm's office door slightly ajar. Being the curious person you naturally were, you peaked inside to see Brumm, Divine and him all talking.

You felt a bit wrong peering in at them, but you couldn't help the urge to eavesdrop. Grimm looked exhausted like he never really slept through the night while they all drank cups of tea knowing how Divine was one for tea.

"Master, I don't think you should be so worried about this!" Divine chirped in after Brumm and Grimm muttered something to one another. Grimm looked at her and sighed.

"Divine, I know you only mean well but-"

"Nonsense! Seize the day! Be a better man than your father was! You don't have much time left… I know you have been hearing the heart. It calls for you to finish the ritual again." Divine's tone became somber as Brumm lowered his head. Grimm leaned back in his chair.

"The vessel of the pale king has not gotten the final flames. They struggle. We cannot finish the ritual." Grimm hissed as he put a hand to his forehead while looking up. His red eyes scanning the ceiling as if the sky would hold a better answer. "I can't leave Y/n with the child yet… Both are vulnerable, and I care so much for them both." He then whispered. His voice sounded weak and helpless, it made your heart ache to hear him in distress like this. Divine placed a hand on his forearm and he jerked away looking at her briefly before letting out a shaky sigh. Divine then did her best to comfort him,

"Do not leave this world with regrets. You are a man of honor, skill, power, and words. Do something before it is too late, or neither of you will know the truth." which Brumm nodded to.

"For once, Divine is right. If you wish to do something but are afraid to do so, do it no matter what. You have so little time…" He said and Grimm looked from Divine to Brumm before taking a sip of tea. 

"I'll think about it." He sighed and you backed away slowly from the door. You were now only full of more questions… Though you didn't have much time to wonder before you heard Grimm get up and say, "I think I'm going to go check on Y/n and the child now." With that you then bolted back to your room and shut the door quietly, sitting on the edge of your bed abruptly which then woke Grimmy who was still asleep.

Not even a few seconds later, Grimm entered your room after knocking his eyes landing on you and Grimmy now awake, giving a gentle smile. How many times did he smile after being in distress moments before? You never thought of Grimm in that light until this moment.

"Good morning, glad to see you both awake. How did you sleep?” He asked as he stepped in. Grimmy crawled onto your lap and looked up to his father as you gave a simple nod.

“I had a decent sleep, how about you?” You then raised an eyebrow, actually concerned about what his answer would be.

“Very well, thank you for asking.” He replied, but you knew you couldn’t call him out on his blatant lie. He clearly had not slept at all last night, and it only caused you to worry about Grimm more.

"Well. I was hoping today that I could take Grimmy into town to check on the townspeople." You changed topics while standing up, bringing Grimmy into your arms. Grimm gave a gentle nod and then let out a soft yawn. "I think maybe you should actually get some sleep. Like, real sleep Grimm. We'll be fine, we're staying in town. Rest up." You smiled and cautiously placed a hand on his arm. Though he didn't pull away from your touch as he did to Divine.

Grimm looked down at you, his eyes clearly tired as he then let out a soft chuckle. 

"Alright. I will."

"You better be sleeping when I get back." You held your index finger up to him, and he let out a bit more of a nervous laugh.

"Yes, m'lady." He then responded. Your cheeks then tinted a gentle pink before you smiled a bit more and moved past him. 

"I'll be back in a few!" You used one hand to wave as you then grabbed your violin and went to head outside. You didn't see Grimm smile with such warmth and passion, his eyes showing comfort as you left. He let out a gentle sigh to himself, before heading for his sleeping chamber. 

****

You let Grimmy fly next to you as you entered Dirtmouth, though all attention soon landed onto Elderbug shaking his head to Cornifer as they looked over to the well. Bretta, a bug who only recently showed up in town after Ghost saved her but you never spent time talking to her, looked down the well in fear. You then approached Elderbug slowly.

"What's wrong?" You asked, your voice showing deep concern. Elderbug looked back and smiled when he saw you.

"Child! You have returned! Oh, but not at a good time." He mumbled and they both looked over to the well. Grimmy let out a soft growl over at the well, and you then knew something was horribly wrong. With high caution, you made your way over to the well. Bretta whimpered,

"This can't be happening!" And after hearing her say that you looked down. The sight of it made you go nauseous and felt close to vomiting.

The crossroads had been overrun by the infection, fluorescent orange blobs of it spreading slowly. The creatures down there before were now horribly mutated beyond recognition. It all made you feel sick to your stomach, how each one of your family members had died due to this putrid infection. You then stumbled back and felt close to going into complete panic mode. Elderbug sighed uneasily at your reaction.

"Our end is coming closer… The infection is coming for us few left. It is only a matter of time." He lowered his head and Cornifer looked back to his home where his wife probably was. You shook your head frantically. You once begged for death, to see your family again. Though now that it was in your sight and inevitably creeping closer, you knew that you really didn't want to die. You wanted to live, for Grimmy and for Grimm. You had reasons to live again, and you didn't want to be pulled away from them.

"No… No no no!" You shrieked, Bretta then covered her face with her claws and began sobbing. You backed away more and more, trying not to cry as well. Grimmy saw your distress and whined sadly. Resting his head on your shoulder and purring softly as a form of comforting you.

"Child, it will be okay. Though if you were to be without a home again, and the infection was to reach town…" Elderbug then muttered. You didn't listen to him at all, your mind going numb. Fear took over causing you to be overwhelmed, and you then took off for the tent again. "Y/n!" Elderbug called for you, but you didn't look back. Being in town would get you killed you believed. Once the ritual was over, you would be tossed into harm's way and possibly die. 

When you reentered the tent, you rushed past all the Grimmkin who were starting to wake up. Bumping a few here or there and causing them to shout some not so nice words at you. Though as ran for your room, Grimm exited his room at the sound of your fast footsteps and panicked breathing. He then caught you before you could runoff.

"Hey, hey, hey… Y/n, what's wrong?" He asked, keeping you in a sort of embrace so you couldn't run away in the state you were in. You shook your head to his question and breathed out in distress.

"T-the infection! It is making its way to town… It will get here and wipe the rest of us out! Grimm, I don't want to die." You begged helplessly and Grimm grew a sudden look of hate and anger before it faded and he returned to his comforting expression. 

"I know you don't, and you won't. I promise on my life…" He then pulled you closer. "She will pay one day, and I'll make sure it is before this infection ever reaches you." He growled lowly, but you were not sure if you were supposed to hear that. "How about we walk to your room and find other things to do inside the tent. I hate to see you so upset, I promise you will be fine." Grimm let you go from his embrace, which you quickly missed before he placed a hand on your back and began leading to your room. Though the fear and panic of your possible doom never left you...


	18. ~ Chapter 18: Concerned Waltz ~

Grimm did his absolute best to cheer you up, and maybe that was what made you start to smile for the first time again today. Though even as you, he, Brumm and Divine all talked to one another, you still couldn’t let go of the tension in your shoulder and chest. Though as you all sat in a private larger room, chatting over tea, you felt this form of anxiety even worse. The feeling of it made it hard to breathe, even when Brumm spoke up as Divine and Grimm laughed at a joke said. 

“Y/n, would you like to play a song for Master with me?” You then looked to Brumm and forced a small smile once more.

“I, uh… I’m actually fine right now. I just wish to sit here.” You said as calm as possible which Brumm and Divine nodded to respecting your words, but Grimm looked at you with his lips lightly pursed which made you avert your gaze from him. He knew that even though he was doing his best to cheer you up, you were still in distress, and that made it hard for you to look him in the eyes. You felt bad for not being able to shake the negative feelings of doom despite all his best efforts. Grimm stood up and cleared his throat then.

“I actually haven’t practiced my dance in a long time, Brumm do you still remember the melody?” He glanced at Brumm who nodded solemnly, as Grimm walked to the center of the room.

“Of course Master.” He responded while taking his place on the edge of the room, so as not to interrupt Grimm’s dance. 

“Grimm dances?” You looked to Divine who nodded happily, “Like the dance you did with Ghost?” you then asked Grimm while turning to look at him. He chuckled softly and shook his head.

“There are many forms of dance, but the one I prefer to do alone is not the one I do while sparring.” He explained while unclipping his cloak and letting it fall off his shoulders and into his arms. He stood tall and thin, with an incredible figure. Under the lighting of the red flamed lanterns, his deep reddish-purple body shined just ever so slightly, but his eyes stood the most prominent. Burning with so many emotions, passion, confidence, and peace. He then looked back to you and tossed you his cloak with no warning causing you to scramble to catch it. Divine laughed heartily as she saw your face turn a bit pink. His cloak wasn't heavy at all and was soft and silky. The dark gray outside making the red velvety inside contrast perfectly. You looked back up at Grimm to see him smiling warmly. That smile… How it made your worries just melt away, and made your heart flutter. Paired with his eyes, you were confused and amazed how you never felt this way before. Maybe it was because you never knew of his intentions, and after learning that he only wished to make you forget your worries and move on after all your loss… You felt like you could trust him completely.

Grimm seemed to grow a sense of seriousness, focusing on what he needed to do. He nodded to Brumm, who started the music… Slow and yet still sinister, and with it Grimm moved slowly. He was fluent with his foot placing, his body gestures grand and just as smooth. His lean figure helped, and you were just mesmerized. Like he was running water that never ceased moving… 

"Master would dance for any audience in a new kingdom if the people came to see our smaller shows. It has been a while, but he is still as good as ever. Other bugs would flaunt over his figure." Divine leaned over to you as she whispered. You glanced at her and whispered back.

"He's incredible. I could never dance like that." You laughed and Divine shook her head.

"Nonsense! You should dance with Master! You'd learn from him quickly." She nudged you, and you only pulled Grimm's cloak closer to you in an uncomfortable feeling. Grimm soon ended his dance with just as much elegance and poise. Divine started clapping and you soon joined her, allowing Grimm to give you both a bow. Divine then spoke up, "Master! Why don't you teach Y/n how to dance, you never had a dance partner before!" Grimm looked to her then you before clearing his throat,

"Would you like to dance with me? You don't need to if you do not want to." He held a hand out to you, and you didn't know what to say. You trusted Grimm, but you feared to make a complete fool of yourself. You never danced in your life and after all the anxiousness building up in you after earlier today you knew you weren’t in a good mindset to be trying something new. Though Grimms eyes were so sweet, and you hated to turn him down like this because a part of you wanted to join him…

You got up and took his hand hesitantly, which made him smile with his heart-melting smile. 

“Don’t worry, let me lead. I’ll do a simple waltz, you’ve probably done one of those before, correct?” He asked. You shook your head nervously.

“Nope, not at all…”

“Ah, understandable. A musician of your magnitude explains it, smart of you to not be a jack of all trades…” He took your right hand with your left, holding it gentle so he wrapped his hand with yours. Then he wrapped his left hand around and under your right arm, before placing it comfortably on your back, though due to his height you could only rest your hand on his forearm. “... Being a jack of all trades is useful in some places, but the real value is how you dedicate yourself to one art.” He then added as a whisper, so only you could hear. You let out a soft laugh and glanced away awkwardly. You felt close to exploding almost, your heart beating incredibly fast. This felt so surreal and yet so comforting and dare you to say, right. Like this was meant to be, or at least you thought so. Grimm soon looked to Brumm after making sure you were comfortable. “A simple waltz Brumm, nothing too fancy. Yet.” He whispered the last part, looking down at you and you smiled up at him the best you could.

“Yes, Master,” Brumm replied then slowly starting with a simple waltz. You understood how waltzes worked musically. How they followed a pattern in ¾ then normal common time. The downbeat was always the strongest one beat one, and it had a momentum to it like no other. Grimm gave you a few to take in the feeling of it before whispering,

“Just follow how I move.” He instructed. Moving one foot forward, you reacted by stepping back with the foot on the same side. Then stepping to the side, which you followed with ease and closing your feet together ending up like how you started, just in a different spot. “Good.” Grimm complimented, leading you back a step then to the side once more and closing your feet together. There was a pattern to it, and you slowly began picking it up. You both followed this pattern a bit longer, every now and then you would get nervous and step back a bit too far or not close enough to him as you were afraid to be stepped on or step on him. “Y/n, you can trust me and I can trust you…” He started, looking you in the eyes as he continued to lead you with ease. “... Just go as you believe is right, dancing with a partner is much like being in love or in a marriage. Both halves need to trust one another to ensure the bond does not break.” His analogy made your face heat up a bit as you only nodded to his words. Starting to trust him a bit more, and following him a bit closer now. He then spoke up softly,

“You’re still shaken up over this morning, aren’t you. It isn’t like you to turn down playing your violin.” You looked away as he said this, nodding as you let out a heavy sigh.

“Yes, I am… I once wanted nothing more than to die and see my loved ones once again in a better place. Though, I’ve taken your advice. I’ve turned to those around me instead and found the family I have longed for. I don’t want to be taken away yet… Not from Grimmy, or Ghost, or you…” Grimm listened to you say this and looked a bit surprised that you included him on your list of ‘family’. You weren’t sure if his surprise was that of a good or bad thing, you hoped you had not made him uncomfortable. As you started to regret what you said, you had lost focus on your movement and stumbled a bit. Grimm easily caught you though, having wrapped his arms around you in a protective way.

“A-are you okay?” Grimm asked and Brumm had ceased his music. You looked up to him with embarrassment as you got back onto your feet.

“Yes, I-I’m fine. I’m so sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” You apologized as Grimm looked down at you, then letting out a gentle sigh.

“It’s fine Y/n, don’t worry about it too much. You have nothing to be sorry about, but I think I have something to do actually… Divine, Brumm, can you come to my office real quick? This completely slipped my mind, um…” He looked to them then back to you, you couldn’t pinpoint his emotions much anymore as he seemed frantic now. “I’m sorry to cut this short. The child probably needs tending to, I’ll meet with you two again later today.” He bowed to you before swiftly exiting the room, Brumm following close behind and Divine placing a gentle hand on your shoulder and a soft look of worry in her eyes. Was something wrong? Did you do something wrong? What was going on that they all knew, but you didn’t? No one could answer your questions as you stood alone.

You went to grab your things from your seat and head back to your room when you realized Grimm had left his cloak behind also. Something was wrong you feared, but you could do nothing but hold his cloak close as you walked back to your room. You hoped he would come by to get it later.


	19. ~ Chapter 19: Mystery Surprise ~

It was hard sitting in your room alone. Grimmy's calm chirps and constant chattering grew to be white noise that your mind started to ignore. Your only focus was on Grimm's safety. What was wrong? Was his life close to ending? After hearing the conversation earlier today and then his sudden change in expression just a bit before, you knew something had to be wrong within him. What did he fear? A man with so much confidence and pride, struck by and emotion and showing genuine fear. It hurt you deep down… When he would inevitably die, would he be scared? Or accept it with open arms? What about when you died?

Would you even have time to feel fear if you died to the infection? It crept closer and closer with every waking moment, and if Grimm left along with the rest of the triple you would be all alone with Grimmy and with nowhere to live. You would die a slow painful death like your family before you, and you could do nothing but let it do so. It was overwhelming and scary as you sat alone with your thoughts while Grimmy was not far away on the ground. He would pick up a ball with his mouth then drop it back down with joy, cackling as he laughed like this was the greatest thing for him. 

The wonder he had, it was heartwarming and did keep you from feeling utterly helpless. He gave you the bit of light you could keep and were going to keep. You weren't leaving Grimmy alone like Grimm was left alone when he was still a child. This toddler-like child with so much power and potential was like a son to you, and you were determined to raise him as if he was. You sat on the floor with Grimmy then, trying to pull yourself out of the sorrow. Even if no one was around, you could always look into yourself to gain the answers.

"Can you give mama the ball?" You coaxed Grimmy to play with you, which his dark eyes lit up to your desire to join him. Grabbing the ball with his mouth and floated over to you, before taking place across from you on the floor. You bounced the ball down at an angle so it would go towards Grimmy. He would chatter even louder as he caught it and gave it some force while tossing it back down so it bounced back to you. It was simple, but it made him happy and that was all you could ask for.

This continued for a while, as you would congratulate him on playing well with you.

"Good job, Grimmy." You smiled at him as you said so before a knock came at your door. "Come in." You called, and Grimmy quieted his constant chatter. Divine poked her head in, making a sweet 'aw' at you and Grimmy spending time with one another and bonding.

"So sweet! So cute! It is so pleasing to see the child happy and with someone who loves him." She put her hands on her chest with a sigh. Grimmy floated over to you, before curling up in your lap as you smiled up at Divine.

"He is a sweet soul, and with so much hope in his future… Though why are you here? Did something happen? Are you all done discussing what you needed to?" You then started standing and Divine hummed softly.

"Yes, we talked, Master needed some advice over something nothing bad at all dear. Though, he did request me to help you with something." She said as she entered your room, checking your wardrobe. You had some small things in there. Mostly your bag and your blanket, but no real clothes. You usually wore what you always had on after losing most of your items when the infection started. "Oh, well this won't do." She mumbled to herself, but you caught what she said.

"What won't work?" You then asked and she yelped and spun around.

"Do not ask too many questions, deary! Come, come! I thought you would at least have something but clearly, we'll need to put in a bit more effort." She said, grabbing you by your shoulder and leading you out of your room. Grimmy still in your arms, as you couldn't seem to get a word in about what was going on now.

  
  
  


****

  
  
  


Divine had led you back to her own personal tent as she began sifting through the outfits she had. Frilly dresses that you didn't think would ever fit her on racks around the room. They all had a theme to them, red and black with accents of other colors here and then possibly.

"Guests of our past shows would gift me dresses when I was much younger, much much younger. Back when I would perform with Grimm's long ancestors." Divine reminisced as she pulled out a black dress with red frills and sleeves that stopped at the elbows in a flowy manner. "This one might fit!" She chirped before tossing it to you, you caught it and instantly was hit with a smell of old perfume and aged dust. Like when you first opened your grandfather's violin when you first got it. Divine continued to look for dresses, tossing a few at you here or there.

"Why do I need a dress?" You asked a bit confused. Divine didn't answer directly and instead said,

"You would look so gorgeous in one!" You huffed at her response as you began looking around yourself at all her beautiful dresses.

"So you used to perform for guests of other kingdoms?" You questioned while taking one dress on your hands to feel it was soft and silky.

"Indeed I did deary! Centuries ago… I was a bit younger minded back then." She reminisced and you nodded.

"What did you do?" 

"I used to sing and dance. Though my singing voice has worn away and as you can assume, I cannot dance anymore either. Though I still help the troupe and give them the aid they need when I can." She replied and soon turned to you.

"Will you die one day like Grimm is going to soon?" Your voice dipped into sadness and Divine walked up to you and placed a hand on your back.

"Oh, dear… We all must part with the living at some point. Some sooner than others. I will be around for a while longer, to see this child and a few more to their maturity. Grimm’s passing will be sad, no doubt but he had a rough start. I had to help Grimm to his maturity which was something I never really had to do before. I was afraid to get too attached to him, and thus he grew up to be independent and too afraid to get close to others. Though he began to understand that being by himself and wallowing in solitude and sadness would get him nowhere better. Now that his time is coming to an end, he has come to terms with it all. I will be happy to know he will be then in a better place, even after having such a harsh beginning.” Divine explained and you could only take in what she said and accept it. If Grimm was at peace, then shouldn’t you? Why did it only make you feel worse inside though? 

You then briefly cleared your throat and looked through a few more dresses before pulling one out that caught your eye. It was a black dress with a deep reddish-purple colored lace that matched the color of Grimm’s body. The lace traced the bottom hem and the end of the sleeves. The dress also had a black lace choker that had a pomegranate red gem in the center. It went past your knees when you held it up to yourself and Divine squealed when she saw that it caught your attention.

“Oh! Yes! That one! That one would fit you beautifully! Try it on, let us see if it fits!” She ushered you behind a folding screen to change which you started to do. Taking time to carefully slip it on. When you stepped back out, Divine seemed overjoyed as she helped with the lacing in that back and tying it. “Oh, you look gorgeous! This is perfect.” She then stepped back and looked at you, admiring how you looked all together. She then nodded briefly and then began leading you back out to the main tent. “You’re ready, and just in time.”

“What are we doing? Why do I need to have this on?” You felt nervous, there was something happening that you were not being told about. 

“It’s a surprise, you’ll see soon.” She said giddily and you felt your face heat up. They were plotting something, and you had been so focused on the negative that you didn’t think that any of this could be for good.

“A surprise? I don’t do well with surprises.” You mumbled and Divine just giggled.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head. It will be fun.” She quickly replied as you then came across Brumm waiting outside a door to the next hallway. Brumm was also with this whole shenanigan? Was that what the meeting was that Grimm had called?

“Ah, Lady Y/n. You look stunning in that dress… “ He bowed to you.

“Thank you, but what is going on? Did Grimm plan this?” You asked him and Divine gave him a look that clearly read that if he answered that honestly, she would be mad.

“Um… I cannot answer you. Forgive me.” He looked down and you huffed nervously.

“Y/n, why don’t you head through the door and continue down the hallway…” Divine said with a small smile, full of joy and hope. Grimmy had been floating behind you and Brumm called him to him. The child listened and laid calmly across his shoulders.

“We will watch the child. Go ahead.” Brumm let you pass, and that was all you could do.

It was clear to see where to go, and that was by following the lit lanterns, giving off their soft reddish glow and illuminating the path just enough to see. Whatever laid for you at the end of the hallway must have been important. Though as you reached the end of the hallway and were met with a large wooden door, you felt your heart beat in your chest wildly. You closed your eyes and readied yourself for whatever was behind the door, taking one last deep breath, and entering.


	20. ~ Chapter 20: Honesty Pays ~

You opened the door and looked up, seeing something you hadn't expected at all. A room lit with the familiar pomegranate flame, though it brought nice light pinkish-red color to the room. A perfectly set table with wine glasses and even candles that were lit with the same colored flames. Taking a close inspection you could see rose petals littered the floor. Shades of red, and passion as your eyes then landed on the tall man himself.

Grimm stood close by, when you opened the door he suddenly grew surprised before bowing gently.

"Sorry to have left so suddenly before, Y/n… I hope this makes up for it." He stood back up and took in your new outfit, he looked at a loss for words for a few seconds before saying, "You look stunning in that dress. Breathtaking as always." You looked up to him, in shock at this whole entire planned set. Though as you looked up you began to see how Grimm was dressed.

Grimm had on a tailcoat black in color with a reddish-purple vest underneath. The dress shirt behind it was also black but what made the vest pop was his cuffs colored the like the flames around you. He was so nicely dressed, and he had clearly put effort into making sure he looked well.

"You look incredible yourself. You planned all this?" You asked, stepping in a bit more, and Grimm stood with you.

"Well, I had Divine and Brumm assist. They pushed me to go with it… Though I have really wanted to do something special for you for a while now." He looked at you nervously before looking away.

"I love it, thank you, Grimm." You smiled widely at it all. It was a really sweet idea, and Grimm did it for you. He perked up a bit more and began walking over to the table where there were only two seats. 

"Come. Sit. Have you ever had wine?" Grimm pulled out a seat for you to sit, which you did with no objection. When you sat he went to the opposite side to sit across from you. 

"Never. Though I wouldn't object to having any." You let out a gentle laugh as you said this. Grimm then poured you a glass and handed it to you. It was a deep red color and as you looked at it you brought it to your lips, taking a small sip. It was sweet and yet had a taste you couldn't place. It left that taste even as it went down. Grimm poured one for himself and took a sip as you set down your glass. 

"You didn't really need to do this for me." You then said softly, looking around the room. It was all so nicely done and clearly, Grimm had put effort, he smiled at you as he set his glass down.

“I didn’t need to, but I strongly wanted to. Especially after how today had been going…” He sighed but then swiftly changed topics, it was starting to show that he was avoiding something. The look in his eyes was clear that he had something on his mind. “I do believe Brumm had the Grimmkin prepare something to eat. Of course, then this wouldn’t be a proper dinner.” He chuckled at his poorly done joke and that was what made you giggle in return. Grimm then snapped his fingers which then prompted two Grimmkin to fly in with food and leaving you and Grimm alone once again.

The food was very well made, something you had not really experienced in so long. Your mind drifted off as you chewed, remembering your mother’s homemade cooking. Her warm soups and amazing desserts, it amazed you how you were never chubby as a kid no matter how much you ate of your mom’s cooking. It made you realize how much you missed that aspect of life, but now that you were tasting something similar it brought you comfort.

Grimm and you had eaten most of your plates of food, while also drinking some wine in between. You both talked so calmly, and about topics of the past and even some funny stories. Grimm was in the middle of telling one of a performance he deemed the worst in his entire existence. He seemed a lot looser, and a bit more outgoing after having two glasses of wine. 

“Y/n! It was a fiasco! I am not sure if it was the stiff arsed audience or the whole fact that we did this all impromptu. Brumm’s was tripped by a Grimmkin, and I have never laughed so hard in my entire life. I will be honest, when it was all over I could not be mad with my troupe. We were still praised by the king of that land, such a shame they were soon taken over by a rebellion group. Ah, kingdoms come and go… Though our entertainment stays as it always has,” Grimm retold with a shrug and you still laughed at the other parts of his story. He poured himself another glass of wine as the Grimmkin came back out with desert which was a slice of dark chocolate cake. Your eyes widened in joy after not really having a sweet treat in such a long time. Grimm smiled at your expression as it came across that he enjoyed seeing you smile and express yourself with such child-like wonder and joy.

When the Grimmkin set a plate down in front of you and Grimm after taking your finished dinner plates, Grimm spoke softly,

“I hope you’re enjoying tonight Y/n…”

“Of course I am. Tonight has been incredible… No one has ever done this for me.” 

“I wanted to give you something nice, you deserve so much more than you are given…” He leaned closer as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand, not taking his eyes off of you. “Y/n… My dear, may I be honest with you?” He then said softly, you looked up at him wide-eyed. You had taken a bite of your cake as he asked that, and you nodded as you chewed a bit before swallowing and replying,

“Of course you can. I trust you and you trust me, we should be honest with one another.” Which he nodded a bit to.

“I know, I know, but I fear what may happen if I am honest. What you may think of me then.” Grimm took his fork and looked down at his cake, but didn't eat any.

"Grimm," You prompted, which made him look back up at you, "Just be honest with me. Nothing will ever change what I think of you. You're an amazing guy, doing this all for me… The least I can do is hear your honesty." you wanted to say…

_"I love you."_

Though Grimm beat you to it. Your eyes widened as you didn't expect him to say such a thing. You knew you had gained feelings for him but expected it to be one-sided due to his ritual bound fate. Now here he sat, across from you and putting his heart out for you and confessing his love for you. You didn't know what to say and stammered.

"I-... Y-, um." You never had felt this way about someone at all, not even as a teenager. You also didn't expect it to ever happen after the infection. "Grimm… I…" 

_"I love you too! I-I have for a while now..."_

Your voice was shaky and sounded so far away, you had never been so nervous in your life. Though as you returned his feelings in a positive manner, he smiled warmly and seemed so relieved. It was like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders as he laughed warmly.

"Y/n, you have no idea how happy it makes me feel to hear you say that. I wanted to do this tonight because I cannot find any other way to express it. To me, you deserve the world. A heart as warm as yours, with a smile that lights all of Hollownest… If I was king of a visible and physical kingdom, I would want you to be my queen." Grimm explained as he rose from his chair and walked over to you. He bowed down a bit closer to your height as he extended his hand out to you, his eyes matching and emotion you saw in him before, but where? The true color of his eyes expressed pure emotions he hid for however long now… You could not figure it out due to how your mind raced and your heart thumped so loudly. "Dance with me, my queen…" He offered, and you never had felt more overjoyed to dance in your entire life as you took his hand and he whisked you to an open area on the floor.

Much like earlier your opposite hands joined on the same side, though his other hand rested a bit lower on your back which you did not object to. It was a bit wilder, much more honest on your true feelings. Even despite there being no music, you synced with one another. This was what you wanted more than anything in your entire life. To have someone you could love, to be with, and to enjoy life. It wasn't what you exactly pictured, but it would be insane of you to not love the atmosphere. The dim lighting, the lovely dinner, your beautiful dress, and being with what felt like your one true love. 

Grimm was like this hero to your battered tale. The one to pull you from darkness and light your extinguished torch to see that your future held so much more. He made you forget the bad that had happened and will happen. He anchored you in the present and that was what you really needed. To learn to live in the moment rather than fear what would come next. He lived that way once you learned from Divine, and if he continued that way he would only be left to fearing his planned and approaching death. Though that was not the man that held you as you danced, instead he took life by the leads and enjoyed it with every step, word, and song.

He saw you as his queen, the woman who would stand with him in all her glory. You would be with him in his last days however many there may be, and love him even after he passed. You would raise his heir, no, both of yours heir. Grimmy would be raised as your son, and you wanted nothing more than to call him your own. Hopefully, you would all have time together to feel like one happy family before being separated…

That did bring to mind the fact that Grimm was set to die. You two were connected, and most likely in a very attached and inseparable stage in your newfound relationship. Yet you would have to go your separate ways again. Could you deal with that heartache? You would have Grimmy to look upon and mourn with, though Grimm was your only understanding of love. Where would you go after it was all over? Who would you be able to approach to tell your deepest concerns to if not just yourself?

"Y/n?" Grimm whispered as you two still danced. It felt so natural and so real, it felt like you two had been dancing for ages when it had only been a minute or two. Strange how love made time shift, never going at the right speed ever. 

"Yes, Grimm?" You answered, looking up into his eyes.

"Promise me you'll remember me after my departure… My one and only, and if I had met you sooner and was not so melancholy of a man maybe you and I could have been bound by scarlet flame. I don't want to be forgotten so soon, I don't hold much to my name either as a Grimm but…" He sighed and you brought your resting hand up to the side of his face, touching the smooth mask he wore and caressed it. You gave him a pure gentle smile as you whispered a reply,

"I will never forget you. Bound or not you are, and probably will be, my only love. I'll raise Grimmy to know how gentle, kind, passionate, and caring of a man you are." Which made him smile so warmly, as you both gently halted from dancing. Grimm removed his hand from around your waist and used it to take the hand you had placed on his face. Holding your hand briefly before bringing it to his lips and kissing it. His lips soft and gentle, making your heart beat wildly once more and your face go pink. This made Grimm chuckle, the soft chuckle warmed you deep within your core.

"One day, we will be together for eternity…" He pulled you closer to him, making you have to look directly up to keep eye contact, and he had to look directly down.

"Then I'll hope eternity doesn't take forever to come to me." You said with a small laugh, and Grimm joined you. There was a small pause, as you took in one another's warmth. The air grew heavy and time stopped for you both the cherish the moment, in all its kindness. It gave Grimm time to bow down a bit more and for you to react by standing on your tippy-toes before both of you reached one another.

The soft lips which had touched your hand, now touching your own lips in a gentle kiss. No force or tension… Just relaxed passion and love from one to the other. It didn't last long, or so it felt like as you parted and returned to your proper heights. It was a memory you would hold for the rest of your basic life.

The sound of familiar chirping and chattering soon broke the settled silence as you both looked to the door. Grimmy flew up to you, catching him in your arms as he fell into you and looked up at you with big dark eyes. He wanted attention. Divine and Brumm stood at the doorway embarrassed, Brumm's head lowered. 

"Forgive me Master lady Y/n. The child was crying all evening and kept looking for his bearer. We tried keeping him at bay, but…"

"It is quite alright Brumm. It is probably getting late, and far past all of our resting times. Though we enjoyed tonight…" Grimm placed a hand around your waist, as you cradled Grimmy and looked up at him. The two noticed this action and reacted in two separate ways.

"Aw! Master and Y/n, did you both confess your feelings for one another? Yes! The smell did not fail me, it was destined!" Divine clapped her hands together and Brumm joined in a calmer manner.

"Congratulations. I am happy to know that you both hold each other in your hearts." He then added. You laughed lightly, as Grimmy then yawned with an adorable squeak afterward. It was clear to you it was past his bedtime. 

"I need to get him to bed, Grimm can you help me?" You asked him while you held Grimmy closer. Grimm nodded as and answered,

"Of course, my dear." As he led you out of the room. Ending the day better than it had started as it started a new chapter in your relationship with Grimm, and in a sense, a new chapter of your life.

❤


	21. ~ Chapter 21: Warning Dream ~

After putting Grimmy to sleep successfully in his bed, Grimm bent down and kissed the top of your head.

"Thank you for such an amazing night…" He whispered, you then looked up to him.

"Why are you thanking me? I should be saying thank you for how lovely tonight was." You argued with him on his statement as you started to walk back over to your bed. When you sat down on the edge of the bed, Grimm sat next to you and instantly held you close. It was true that you both were in the fragile stage in a relationship where you didn't want to leave the other. You wanted to hold each other till the end of time and spend every waking moment with one another. It was a new feeling that you weren't sure how to explain, but you loved it.

"I was really nervous to tell you how I felt, Y/n. As embarrassing as it sounds it is true. Though you made tonight feel like a dream." He replied as he looked down at you and you felt your heart flutter. Grimm made you feel as if nothing else mattered. The world felt safer, and you felt safer. You looked at one another before leaning in closer once again to kiss.

This time it lasted a bit longer before you both pulled away. Though Grimm lingered close to you and still held you close.

"I love you." He whispered with hope in his voice and his tone so low and captivating. Without missing a beat you replied,

"I love you too." Which earned a charming smile from him. Before he got up and you two had to be separated.

"You better get some sleep. If you need me at all my love, my room is off of my office. Knock if you need me." he held his hand out to you, which you were confused by yet still placed your hand in his. He brought your hand to his lips like before giving it a light kiss before officially slipping away. "Sweet dreams, Y/n."

"Sleep well, Grimm." You replied as Grimm then took his leave and shut the door behind him. After that, you changed out of your dress and folded it nearly in your empty wardrobe before changing into your usual clothes to sleep in. Settling into bed with a soft smile you couldn't shake, it felt as if today was nothing but an amazing and sweet dream. The light airy feeling in your chest remained as you closed your eyes and began to relax. Your mind taking a bit longer to cease its constant stream of thought, and completely let go.

****

You seemed to be walking, not really given a sense of where you started or why. You had no destination or origin, but you walked anyway. Nowhere and everywhere, as the world around you was the same shade of white. No shadow, no light, no darkness or light source… It was just you in a realm of no beginning or end, dressed in a knee-length white dress which might as well have been just a pillowcase due to how plain and loose it hung off of you. Your bare feet hit the ground with the only noise this place emitted. The sound of your feet echoing back to you, it was strange. Almost maddening.

You stopped finally and took time to look around, squinting to try and make out where you were if you could but to no avail. 

"Hello?" You asked, only to hear your echo,

_"Hello?"_

Though it wasn't the answer you wanted. You waited for someone else to answer you before saying,

"Is anyone here?"

_"Is anyone here?"_

Though no one would answer you other than your distant echo. You let out a sigh to yourself and then decided to keep walking onwards… Nothing ached, but it was all so strange.

After walking endlessly something did stand out in the barren realm after some time. You felt joy in your chest to see something. Something with color and movement. You ran to it and began to slow down as you took in what it was.

It was a campfire. Lit and fully working, producing smoke and all but the flame. It was reddish-purple like the Nightmare flames you grew to know.

"What in Hollownest is this doing here…"

_"Through dream he travels, at lantern's call_

_To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall"_

You heard this chant and spun around to see no one there. 

_"Through dream he travels, at lantern's call_

_To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall"_

You spun back around to see a horde of different bugs staring at you now. You let out a shrill scream as you backed away, stumbling to the floor then. They were all females in white loose dresses much like the one you wore. Some of the women were graceful butterflies with beautiful locks of flowing hair and symmetrical wings. Others were just as simple as pill bugs, or beetles. Though they all stood across the fire looking at you, never taking their eyes off of you. It was eerie and strange how they all spoke in unison as their voices merged. Layers and layers of feminine voices rang out the phrase one more, though one bug stepped forward as they spoke out,

_"Through dream he travels, at lantern's call_

_To consume the flames of a kingdom's fall._

_But where do we go when he's laid to rest?_

_By his side? Or serve till our death?"_

The bug that came forward wielded a nail that was long and shiny. A dragonfly, which was a rare bug you heard only came from far away lands. She looked down at the fire and coaxed it higher into the air as it licked color into the nothingness.

"We are women bound by scarlet flame or bearers to the child… Inevitably slaves to the Nightmares Heart after infatuation for the Master." She hissed as the flame took form into one you knew very well. Tall thin and dressed in his cloak, it was Grimm. Though something was not right about this depiction of him, he seemed fierce and malicious. The other women whispered incoherently as the dragonfly looked down at you. "You, not yet bound to the flame and who is not placed by the ritual to be a bearer. Why are you here still? Why make yourself a slave for the Nightmare King?" She asked as she tilted her head. You were in complete shock, surprised that this was all happening.

"I… Grimm. He is the love of my life. He is my soulmate." You defended.

"Soul mate?" she echoed. "Grimm… So. He has come to you, and you love him?" She asked with curiosity. You nodded slowly, and the dragonfly smiled softly. "The current Grimm that you are with is my spawn," she told you, stepping around the fire and standing next to you with a hand outstretched to help you up. You took her hand and rose to your feet.

"You're Grimm's mother?" You asked her and she nodded.

"Indeed I am… Grimm is not our reason for warning. It is the King." She sighed. Motioning with her hand for the women to all leave, which most did except a few.

"Isa… What will you be telling the poor girl?" A butterfly woman with lime green wings asked which Grimm's mother shook her head to.

"Nothing more than the truth Vellilia. Come young one, tell me your name." She then placed a hand on your back as you then walked away from the fire which grew back to its normal form. 

"My name is Y/n." You told her with a soft nervous voice. You were meeting Grimm's mother, it is nerve-wracking meeting your love's parent. His mother, which you learned from the butterfly her name was Isa, laughed at your nervousness.

"No need to be afraid my dear. My Nail may be sharp but I have a gentle heart to those who care for my loved ones while I am away. So you have met my Grimm and how has he turned out? I am genuinely curious." She asked with a warm smile.

"He's a gentleman, very sweet yet though I have been told he was always afraid of being close to others at a younger age."

"I could expect as much. Divine is still as lively as ever?"

"Oh yes!" You laughed to which Isa joined in. She wasn't scary at all and was clearly a caring woman like Grimm faintly remembered.

"She acted as my midwife through the boring process. Though I'm glad to know he is nothing like his father was." She muttered with hate raising in her voice.

"Why am I here? How am I here?" You asked and she stopped herself and you from walking any farther.

"Grimm's life is coming closer to an end and you are currently the next bearer to face the Nightmare King. Though you did not light the flame, we want to warn you of the worse that will come in a short time." She bit her lip as she spoke.

"Face the Nightmare King?"

"A being, see it as a deeper dream god, that Grimm holds deep within him. It is made of all the past flames of former Masters, that feed and help him a tune to the Nightmare's Heart. It essentially is that part of him that makes Grimm, Grimm. The child as of now is but a mere baby, it does not hear the heart or live for its purpose… Though when Grimm dies and the Nightmare King is free, harvesting the flames once more to feed the child will happen. Then the child will be one with the Nightmares Heart and the cycle will continue on as he grows and matures to a proper Grimm." Isa told the tale and then sighed. "That is where your job and our jobs all align."

"As bearers for the child? I understand you were bound by scarlet flame, but Grimm and I are not! I'll live on when he passes."

"You will be stuck to the Nightmares Heart even just as a bearer. When you die, you may be stuck like us, only to see this horrid cycle continue. Of trapped helpless bugs, getting stuck onto a ritual of pain and potential suffering."

"No. No! When I die, I will join Grimm. He's a good man, your son would never mean to put me at risk like this. He didn't want to bind me to the Nightmares Heart with him."

"I know he doesn't mean to. It is because he doesn't know… I can warn you to leave while you possibly can, though I can understand how leaving my son and his child would be hard on yourself. Maybe you can change things, maybe you can twist the ritual. You have so far by being a bearer yet not lighting the flame. I only wanted to give you a good warning, my dear."

"I know. Especially after your fate." You said sadly and yet Isa smiled still.

"My tale is a confusing one that Grimm never got to understand fully. Divine knows, but she probably doesn't wish to speak about it. Maybe you'll learn of my naive sacrifices, maybe you'll learn from them… Enough of my rambling, wake up dear. Do your best, do not become trapped. Even for him, it can never be worth it." She grabbed her Nail as it shined brightly, bringing it above her head to slash down at you...

****

… Though before there was any contact, you shot up in bed in a cold sweat. It was all a dream. A dream that told you your fate, and it made your heart race in fear. The night was still full as you then slipped out of your bed, your mind racing. Grimm didn't know what he was still pulling you into? Maybe you should tell him, though he might feel horrible and you two couldn't be together at all then.

You tiptoed down the hall a bit before entering Grimm's office. You spotted a door on the far right side and assumed that was his bedroom door and approached it. Maybe you could change things like Isa said, turn the tides of the ritual in your favor to not be trapped yet still have Grimm as your love and Grimmy as your son… Though how hard would that be? How could it be possible to stop a ritual so heavily carved in stone?

You knocked on the door lightly,

"Grimm?" you called for in a quiet whisper. There was a long pause and you assumed Grimm was fast asleep. Though soon you heard the door unlock and open. Grimm looked far beyond exhausted as he looked down at you letting out a soft yawn.

"What's wrong, my love?" He asked sleepily and you felt your chest lighten once more as he was without his cloak and looked so charming when tired. You knew you couldn't leave him now, you loved him so much. 

"I had a bad dream…" you muttered. Afraid to even utter the word nightmare after hearing the tale of the Nightmares Heart and its Nightmare King. Grimm sighed softly, stepping aside to let you in.

"Come in… I'll get Grimmy also so if he needs you throughout the night you can tend to him easily." He said softly as you entered and saw his room. A grand deep red color room with a wooden desk along one wall, a wardrobe, a closet, and a large king-sized bed with a chest at the end. A bed for Grimmy was already here, probably from when Grimm had to watch him before you came. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back." He then left swiftly.

You went to his bed and sat on the edge, wanting to instantly melt into it. It was so much softer than your bed, and your bed was still extremely nice. You wasted no time curling up under the blankets, as you realized that the sheets smelled like Grimm. Like warm cinnamon and toasty fires… You didn't realize right away when Grimm came back in with Grimmy in his arms. Grimmy chattered and chirped with a bit of distaste and growing anger at being picked up while sleeping.

"Shh… It's okay son… Just moving you in here with mommy and daddy." He smiled at how he said that. As if he waited forever to say it. When he put Grimmy down successfully without causing him to wake up completely he walked to the other side of the bed. Grimm slipped under the covers, carefully placing an arm over your waist as he moved closer. "I needed to get to sleep anyway… I was still awake and writing things down." Grimm whispered to you in a tired manner. Though you were just as tired as him, too tired to ask what he was writing. You began to fall asleep once more, now in a tender embrace with Grimm as you even forgot about the previous dream you had.


	22. ~ Chapter 22: a Change in Seasons ~

You woke up to a familiar feeling of Grimmy trying to stealthily sneak his way between you and Grimm while you slept. Grimm woke up with a confused groan as you had turned in your sleep so you both faced one another, you saw his red eyes open slowly and look down at his child who was comfortable between you both. A small smile grew on Grimm's face as he then lightly pet Grimmy's head. Not a word was said between the three of you, but that was perhaps what made it even better.

Grimm looked at you then and seemed purely at peace with being next to you, and you felt the same way.

“How did you sleep?” He asked and you decided to sit up and stretch.

“A lot better than the first half of the night,” you answered calmly as Grimm sat up also. Grimmy whined at you two leaving, though he didn’t object to taking your spots on the bed as you two go up. Grimm found his cloak and clipped it onto himself.

“What was the nightmare you had last night about?” He asked as he dressed for the day. You knew exactly what the dream was, and instantly felt the dread and pressure of the reality of his situation and your own. Isa’s warning and yet her concern for her son… You couldn’t tell Grimm, you knew you couldn’t and so you rubbed your head and shrugged.

“Actually, I don’t remember now… Probably just an old memory from before the infection, though it went wrong.” You shook your head, though Grimm took your word and went for the door. 

“Let me make sure the rest of the Troupe is doing what they are supposed to… Feel free to do as you please, my love." He walked over to you after saying so, giving you a quick kiss before heading for the door. "Hope we meet later." And with that, he left. You let out a soft sigh before looking at Grimmy who looked up at you with his large black eyes, so sweet and innocent. It made you smile warmly.

"Why don't we get some breakfast and then take a trip to Dirtmouth?" You asked him and Grimmy then let out a chirp while lifting his head up. You chuckled softly, "That sounds like a yes."

****

With your violin on your back and Grimmy by your side, you made your way outside. The cold breeze that would sweep down into Dirtmouth made Grimmy curl around your shoulders for warmth. You gently then put your hand against his head, caressing it and keeping him comforted as you began walking to town. 

It was growing colder, the yearly cycle of seasons landing to winter. If the infection wasn't stopped once winter hit, you and the rest of the townsfolk would be doomed. It was another dread that never left you along with Grimm's approaching death. Though the winter always made the townspeople slow down, and when you approached the town Elderbug was visibly cold. He was a bit more hunched and clearly slowed down.

"Hello, Elderbug." You greeted and he turned his head to you with as wide of a smile an old man could possibly have. 

"Y/n… You've come back. I'm glad to see you're okay. How have the strange newcomers been treating you?" He asked which made you smile softly.

"They have been treating me well. Nothing bad has happened, they're very nice." you then replied which made Elderbug give a gentle nod of approval. Then he reached his hand out and pointed to Grimmy.

"And this little one… How has he been? How long will you need to watch over him?" You sighed at his question and looked up to the sky slightly.

"I'll need to watch him until he is mature, it is hard to explain. In a sense, I've adopted the role of being his mother and raising him like he is my son." You spoke softly before looking back to Elderbug. He thought for a bit before gently petting Grimmy's head and earning a sweet purr from him.

"If you are okay with that role, then I cannot stop you from taking it on. You learned a lot from your mother, you have many of her attributes as well." You let out a soft laugh at his comment before letting Grimmy off your shoulders.

"I wanted to play a bit. I remember when we would throw festivals in town when the winds would change. Before some bugs would leave for warmer areas or we would tuck into our homes for the winter." You set your violin case down and pulled your violin out. Elderbug hummed as a response.

"Those were lovely times, and you would play beautiful wintry tunes." He added as you placed your violin on your shoulder. You remembered the tunes you would play back then and remembered the days when your brothers and you would travel through the cold where somedays white would sweep through the town from above. Cold white that would melt in your hands when held… It was rare, only coming in the wintertime from time to time. 

With the memories of good old times in your mind, you began to play a sweet tune. Light and airy like the white breaths that would exit your breath in the dead of winter. It embodied the season in all its glory, while it did bring death it acted to inevitably bring Spring. Where everyone would return to Dirtmouth and life would continue anew.

Another breeze swept through the town as you ended the time lightly. Elderbug shuddered from the cold and Grimmy let out a loud mess of chatter before flying over to someone. Grimm walked up to you and Elderbug after hearing you finish, when Grimmy flew to him he let him hide in his cloak to keep warm. Elderbug saw him and cowarded away, which Grimm noticed and stopped from coming closer. You smiled at Grimm and set your violin away.

"It's okay Elderbug, Grimm means no harm. He's a sweet man." You laughed and Grimm pulled his cloak closer to himself, looking away to hide a small blush that dusted his cheeks. Elderbug looked from Grimm to you and soon relaxed.

"If you say so. I think it's time for me to warm up inside. My old bones don't handle the cold so well anymore. Stay safe and warm, child." He waved to you and then did something to Grimm, who gave a simple bow before Elderbug left to go inside. 

You slipped your violin case over your shoulder and walked over to Grimm, starting to walk back to the tent.

"Why didn't you say hello to him?" You nudged Grimm lightly and he hummed.

"I feel as if I had frightened the poor old man. I didn't wish to cause him any stress. I only came to make sure you didn't get too cold while being outside. We felt the cold breeze sweep through town…" Grimm explained softly. You shrugged a bit as he wrapped his arm around you, keeping you close to him as he then wrapped you in part of his cloak. Keeping you warm like he did Grimmy. "Your cold to the touch, I don't want you getting ill, my love."

"I know…" You looked up at him, and he looked down before placing a small kiss on your forehead. You all walked back to the tent silently, once again enjoying time as a small family. Not having to say anything as the silence held it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post and such a bland chapter. I was busy all day, and I still have an idea of where I want the book to go from here. I just needed a filler chapter before I set in motion rest and potentially the end of the book. See you tomorrow and with a better chapter! Ciao!


	23. ~ Chapter 23: The Huntress ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter is a bit sadder and eludes and hints at more serious topics (ex. self-harm, and assault). If you are deeply triggered by serious topics such as these, feel free to skip. This chapter only covers personal information on Isa, Grimm's mother. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

After some time spent with Grimmy and Grimm earlier in the day, he offered to put Grimmy down for a nap. This allowed you to have some alone time, as you walked through the halls of the tent. Grimmkin would bow to you, and greet you as,

"Lady, Y/n." It made you feel a sense of confidence you had not felt in ages. Though you knew it wouldn't last forever if something was not done about the ritual altogether. As you thought about the ritual and your promise to Isa to try and stop it, you passed Divine who greeted you,

"Good afternoon my dear! Chilly weather isn't it."

"Indeed it is…" You said before remembering what Isa had said about Divine knowing her sacrifices and you could possibly learn from them. "Wait, Divine!" You stopped her and she turned to you with a puzzled face. "I… I need to talk to you about something. You're the only one who can help me." You then added.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" She turned to you fully and you sighed,

"Can we possibly talk about this in private? In your tent perhaps?"

"Of course, of course! Come with me." She then ushered you back to her tent.

****

Divine poured you a cup of cinnamon tea which you had grown accustomed to quickly. Sitting at a small table across from one another as she then settled herself down. She picked up her cup and spoke then,

"Now what did you wish to speak to me about, my dear?" After that, she took a sip of tea.

"I want to know about Isa…" You mumbled and Divine looked close to spitting her tea out at the name. Though she swallowed it and used her napkin to wipe her mouth. A look of surprise and shock in her eyes as she looked down at the table.

"I… Isa. She was… Um."

"Grimm's mother. Please, Divine… It's hard to explain but I want to hear her story. I understand it isn't for the light of heart but…" You trailed off, not sure what else to say. Divine let out a somber sigh as she looked back up to you.

"She travels through dreams my dear, she gained that after passing… I am sure you met her there too. She visits me sometimes as well." She admitted, placed one of her hands on top of yours. "I'll tell you the story. The story of a beautiful dragonfly huntress, the best in her tribe. Only trying to do what she thought was best…"

****

In a land far from Hollownest, a tribe of dragonflies native to the land lived out their lives. Colorful bodies from all ranges of the rainbow equipped with light and fast flapping wings. They were fierce and strong-willed bugs, loyal to their families and ancestries. The entire tribe was held up by strong warriors who helped defend and collect food.

One young woman stood high above the rest, fast winged and sharp nail. Her striking lavender body and exquisitely short but fast wings made her look so rare. You would assume she would have a cold or self-centered heart with how they thought highly of her, but that was far from the case. She was a sweet woman, who helped children and aided the elders. A true woman of pride, honesty, and chivalry. This was Isa.

Isa was the oldest of 8 other younger siblings, always ensuring they were safe as well… She was a kind soul, truly gentle deep down. Her mother and father were proud of their heroic daughter. Her entire village praised Isa, but it never went to her head.

Though a kingdom not too far from their tribe did not value the dragonfly tribe at all. Plotting to slaughter them all or enslave them before taking over their land to expand the kingdom. The tribe was determined that they would not fall to the selfish ruler and his kingdom. Just only if it was easier done than said.

With every waking day, more dragonflies were being slaughtered trying to defend the tribe as the ruler's knights crept closer and closer to the tribe. One day when Isa was fighting she needed to flee and hide in a small crevice or she too would have died. It was dark and she soon came across a large torch unlit. She took her nail and struck it to cause sparks which inevitably lit the torch. The scarlet flame was lit and burned brightly.

Screams erupted outside of where she hid and when she returned, Knights of the kingdom were being burned and frightened away. Isa believed it was a blessing, though when a fleeing Knight caught sight of Isa he attempted to strike her dead. Before he could, he burst into bright sickly sweet flames and let out a shrill scream. Isa backed away in fear before bumping into someone. When she turned around she was met with a pair of red burning eyes. A tall cloaked figure, with a smile that held so many lies. It was Grimm. 

"Sorry, my dear. I didn't want you getting hurt." Grimm's voice was low and gruff.

"Who are you?" Isa drew her Nail in defense as Grimm let out an amused chuckle.

"Why act so hostile to the man who just saved your life? I only wish to help you. You lit our torch, and called us here so I am now here to help you."

"Help me? How so?" Isa lowered her guard and Grimm pointed to fleeing Knights.

"Protect your tribe perhaps? Ensure that the land stays." He smirked as Isa looked at him in shock.

"You will help my tribe? Save my people? Save my family?" She begged and Grimm nodded.

"Of course, your tribe will not die… Though, it will come at a high price." 

"What is your price?" Isa seemed weary as Grimm got on one knee and did a small bow, before taking hold of her free hand in both of his.

"Bound yourself to the scarlet flame with me, my dear… Give me your hand in faith and purity to ensure me a strong son. A beautiful huntress as yourself, you could bare me a powerful and proud heir… That is all I ask of you, and in return, I will ensure your tribe will survive." Grimm offered, a smile on his face Isa saw as true. If only she could see the deeper intent, though all she saw was the safety of her tribe and her entire family. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make in the name of her family. 

"Very well… I'll be your mate, and bare you a son. As long as you keep your word that my tribe stays alive." Isa said and Grimm stood back up, looking down at Isa which cast a shadow over his face. It only made his red eyes glow brighter and more menacingly.

"You have my word."

Isa was soon brought back and bound by scarlet flame. Where the bug who is being bound, has the Master mark their face above and below their eyes with a flame lit by him. She cringed in pain though pushed through it, and that was when I had met the poor girl in her state. Grimm had me looking over her, and told me to make sure she didn't do anything to harm herself or the potential child.

The Grimm of that time was cruel and heartless, he knew his life would be ending soon but he didn't care. Nothing else mattered but the mark he left on the troupe before parting with us. Inevitably, he left a mark even worse doing his actions. Brumm and I could do nothing but idly let him do as he pleased, and follow his commands.

I would sit with Isa, she was now shrouded away from the outside world beyond the tent. Saddened and scared she still had hope. I deeply believed Grimm tried to break that hope even when creating the child. Isa was still set on the vow she made.

"My family will be safe. My tribe will not fall." She would say, though a saddened and defeated look in her eyes laid clear. She had given up her body to carry his child, and that was something hard to reverse from a woman's mind. She was strong, and I envied her. She would joke and trust me, and I personally vowed to not break her trust.

Grimm would tell us not to inform her of his true plan. He was not going to save her family, they were still captured into slavery, all her little sisters and her mother. Though her words still were kept true. They didn't all die, and her tribe was still alive. Just in pieces. We also were forbidden to tell her of her life coming close to an end. That she would have at best two months with her child to try and nurse it to decent health before having to part ways with her own son.

I could not lie to the poor woman, and I knew the risk I was taking when I told her the truth. Of her village, and then of her life. She looked shattered but thanked me for my honesty. She then grew a plan of her own. 

"Divine, when I die… Raise my son. He will look like his father but have my heart. Ensure this is true. To ensure that no one has to go through this again. If I could, I would stop the ritual altogether, but that may take me harming the child and myself. I set my fate in stone, I will see it out and in my later life, I will help others achieve my goal with me. Just, please… Care for him for me." She begged me, and I swore to this promise. Something did need to change, and perhaps she was on the right track.

Many months later her child was born, the Master we know today. He was a lame one at birth, he didn't chirp as much as the current child does and took longer to fly on his own. Though Isa loved him, and his sweet large black eyes. When Grimm was gone every day and I would help her tend to her child, she radiated pride. She spent every waking hour with him and would sing him to sleep with such care and compassion. She would raise her son to be a true man, not a coward as his father was. Even though she had such little time, she never blamed her child for her approaching doom. 

Before the ritual was about to take place, we had one last private conversation. The child rested in her embrace against her chest like a mother would let her child do.

"I will strike Grimm down with no remorse. Whatever marks I make that then inflict me, I will do… I will meet my son again, to see his maturity in my own eyes. He'll live a good life, and I know he will live it well." She said it with such confidence, I believed every word she said. She ended the ritual and harvested the flames for our Grimm to consume. Though with it she inevitably ended her own life… Leaving her Grimm behind.

Isa was a strong woman, and I am certain she will keep her word.

****

"... That is the tale of the huntress. A warrior, a daughter, and an amazing mother." Divine finished her tale, and you felt close to tears. How Isa had given up all, only to be betrayed and could still accept her fate. Her attributes shined through to Grimm though, and it was clear as day that he was nothing like his father emotionally and mentally. Isa's wish was held, and yet there was them your part. How her dying wish was to also stop the ritual, it was your duty… You were woven into this sad and damned tale, but could you really stop it? You were no warrior like Isa, you were a mere musician with no one else go catch you if you were to fail miserably. No one but yourself…

"She sounded like an amazing woman." You breathed out finally and Divine nodded simply.

"Indeed she was. Well, you better go before Grimm comes looking for you. That man is just head over heels for you." She got up and took both cups of tea to clean them and put them away, and you rose from your seat to then head for the door. Though before you left, Divine spoke up. "I think one thing Grimm really admires in you, is how you remind him a bit of his mother." She looked at you with a smile as you looked a bit surprised, but then laughed it off.

"Maybe… I don't know. Farewell Divine!" You waved and quickly left. Knowing that Divine's words meant she saw Isa's heroism inside you… Though you weren't sure if that was correct.


	24. ~ Chapter 24: Holding on ~

You found Grimm in his room, writing at his desk that was next to Grimmy's bed. You approached him slowly, afraid to break his stream of consciousness as he seemed extremely focused on his writing. The quill he used was a deep red one, and he rarely needed to stop and ponder what he wanted to write next. Though soon he noticed your presence and looked up and at you, a smile forming on his face.

"There you are, Y/n… Enjoyed some time to yourself? He asked, standing up and wrapping his arms around you. He looked down at you with love showing in his faintly glowing red eyes. You felt your heart flutter in your chest as you enjoyed his embrace, it was so warm and comforting.

"I just spent time talking to Divine. Had some tea as well…" You explained which earned a soft hum from Grimm. 

"We still have some time to ourselves still while Grimmy is asleep. Why don't we take a small walk? I feel like it has been forever since you and I have just enjoyed a simple walk and conversed. I enjoy hearing your thoughts…" He offered before kissing your forehead gently. You let out a soft laugh,

"I would enjoy a nice walk. I have always liked the cooler air around this time of year." You said, heading for the door once again and Grimm close behind you. You exited from his room and his office and began walking through the halls, soon you laced your arm around his like you remembered doing the first time you both walked. Grimm looked down at you and let you do so, letting you stay close to him as well. 

It felt like so long ago when Grimm and you had stopped to talk and discuss your personal lives. It was your first insight into his inner thoughts, and you began to understand his intentions and motives. It was when you understood that you had both been suffering for so long, and needed to understand the deeper meaning behind why you had been suffering.

You had lost so much, Grimm had as well… Though now you have one another now. If only life was that kind, then you two would live happily ever after. Though loss was something life constantly was full of. You and Grimm would have to part ways, that was what you feared the most. If there was a way to keep your Grimm, you would do it. Though by the looks of it all, it wouldn't work that way. If only there was a sign, some way to know what to exactly do.

As you were deep in thought, you and Grimm had exited the tent. The air was still cold as it was this morning, and it made Grimm shudder a bit. You looked up at him and in the light of day, you noticed he looked a bit off. A little more tired and exhausted looking… Maybe it was your eyes just playing tricks on you. Though of course your mind only assumed the worst.

Nevertheless, you two began walking. Grimm's eyes scanned the land. Still broken and worn away.

"What I would have traded to live a life in a town like this once was." He motioned to Dirtmouth as you nodded.

"I wanted nothing more than to stay here and live my life as I pleased. Stay through all seasons, Winter to Fall, and just grow old here. I never had a will to go exploring or traveling, my brothers always did but not me. I'll probably die here also… No matter what is the cause of my death." You said, glancing at the well where just down below the infection was growing near. Grimm let out a soft sigh and you saw his breath suspended in the air for a brief moment due to the cold.

"You deserve a peaceful life after all you have been forced to go through." He then grew a soft smile. "I'm at peace knowing I can say that Grimmy will grow up here with a great mother for him…"

"If the infection is stopped, my dream is to rebuild Dirtmouth. Fix the homes and businesses that were lost for when people come back. If I'm going to be here till the end of my life, I'm going to look forward and give back to my home." A look of hope grew in your eyes. Grimm looked down at you and his expression read that he was proud. Proud that you were taking his advice to look to the future, and that you would have hope instead of mourning over your past.

"I'm sure this town will benefit from your dedication." You then looked up at him, before both connecting for a brief kiss. Though something was off… Grimm's lips were colder than usual. When you parted from one another, you gently grabbed the side of his face and looked at him closely. Not only did he look exhausted overall, his eyes actually seemed duller. Slowly losing their color it seemed.

“Grimm…” You breathed out scared, and he gently placed his hand over yours while closing his eyes.

“It will be alright Y/n… I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not.” Your voice began to shake, and Grimm hushed you.

“There isn’t anything else we can do… The Heart. It is calling me to finish the ritual. We’re running out of time, but I don’t want to spend my last days alive having you worry and fret over me. I want to spend my time with you and Grimmy, to enjoy my life. You both are my world, you are my legacy and I understand it will hurt when we part. Though we will meet again.” He smiled weakly to you and you wanted so badly to tell him the truth. How he was doomed, how you would also unless you did something. You were like Isa, Divine said so, there must have still been something you could do. You wanted to be the hero, but what could you do? You didn't have the answer and inevitably you began to cry. Grimm wrapped his arms around you and did his best to be comforting, but you weren't crying over just losing him. You were afraid of failing him. Failing Isa, Grimm, and all his grandmothers before his existence… Most importantly, you would be failing yourself.

You wouldn't be meeting your family when you passed. Would they feel betrayed and heartbroken? Would you ever be able to play a song for them to hear and see you play it? Not unless you stopped the ritual, stopped the Nightmares Heart's ruthless cycle of pain but how? Grimm pulled away and stood back up, wiping away your tears and letting out another white breathed sigh.

“You mean the world to me… No matter what, Y/n.” He held his arm out again for you to link yours through which you did after a bit more time to compose. 

“I love you, Grimm.” Your voice still cracked and he smiled warmly.

“I love you too, Y/n. Let’s start heading back… It’s incredibly cold out here.” He glanced away, clearly not wanting to say that he needed to rest as well. Though his tired eyes and drained form clearly expressed his true want to head inside. The two of you began heading back to the tent quietly. You even leaned a bit closer to Grimm as you walked back, this would be your last walk with him you feared as dread weighed heavy on your shoulders… No one knew of the new weight coming down on you.

****

When returning, the rest of the day seemed to pass by quickly. All you felt like you could do was prolong the whole process, talking to Grimm and spending time with him to keep him busy. It brought back a horrible old memory when your father was dying. He was the last alive, the last to die… You did all you could to keep him awake, talk to him, tell him stories or even play your violin. All for it to be in vain as he fell asleep inevitably and never woke up. You tried to wake him, sobbed and cursed to the heavens. Why did you have to live? Why did you have to be the last one left? Was there a reason?

Grimm would respond simply to questions as he wrote at his desk.

“Do you need some tea?”

“No, dear.”

“Wish to hear me play? Maybe you can dance?”

“I’m good for now.”

“What are you working on?”

“Something dire that needs to be finished.” This continued until nightfall when he stood up and rubbed his head. Grimmy flew onto his shoulders and whimpered… Even he knew his father was in poor shape. It made your heart ache as Grimm rested his head against his son’s. You walked up to him and silence hung heavy between you all.

“Grimmy can sense it too?” You mumbled to which Grimm replied quietly.

“He cannot sense the Heart’s call. Though he can sense the effect the ritual is bringing to me. He will not remember me like this, I’m grateful. I only wish he could remember the time we had spent as father and son.”

“I’ll help him remember.” You vowed as your voice remained gentle. You tried your best to keep from crying once again. Grimm nodded at your words, as a sign of agreeing to them. 

"I think it's getting late. We should turn in for the night." Grimm recommended as he took Grimmy off of his shoulders and cradled him gently, going to set him down in his bed. You walked to one side of Grimm's bed and sat down on the edge. Looking at him as he removed his cloak and prepared to sleep for the night, though he saw your expression of unintended concern. "What's wrong, my love?" He asked as he sat down on his side of the bed and leaned over to gently caress your face. You closed your eyes at his gentle touch and wished to feel it forever and cherish it. You soon sighed softly and admitted,

"What if this is the last night we spend together? I don't want you to slip away…" You explained. "I'm not ready." You then added. You weren't ready really, you needed more time. You needed to think of a plan, and save Grimm. You weren't ready to lose him either if it all failed. Grimm leaned in closer and gave you a gentle kiss, before pulling away yet remaining only inches away from you.

"I'll wake up in the morning, I promise you that but if tonight is our last night together before the ritual's end… I'm glad I can spend it embracing you. My dear sweet Y/n." He smiled the best he could, though it was clear he was tired. You took a deep breath and gave a gentle nod.

"I wish we could have done so much more."

"These past few days have been enough for me. I cannot thank you enough for all we have done together. You should get some sleep though, today has been a long and stressful day." He pulled away and settled down into the bed. You laid down soon after and moved closer to Grimm underneath the sheets. It took a bit of time to willingly close your eyes as you thought about what tomorrow would bring. It wouldn't be easy. Your time was running out, and Isa wouldn't have an answer for you to save her son and yourself. Though you needed to try.

You promised yourself that you would do all in your power to save Grimm and stop the ritual. Whatever it took, and however you had to do so.


	25. ~ Chapter 25: Final Flames ~

You slowly opened your eyes after hearing ruckus outside. Grimmkin were chattering and laughing, when you looked over to Grimm's side of the bed you didn't find him. He wasn't in the bed or anywhere in the room but neither was Grimmy. It confused you greatly and brought a bit of paranoia with it, so you slipped out of bed and left his bedroom to head for the office door. Opening it to see that Grimmkin were frantically rushing about, giggling, cackling, and chatting to one another before their eyes fell on you and grew silent.

It was like when you first came and every time you would pass them they would only turn and stare. Their large eyes following you as you cleared your throat and stepped out of Grimm's office.

"Where is the child? Where is Grimm?" To which they all pointed down the hall towards the main area, they were both there it seemed. They said nothing now as you then turned to make your way to the area. It didn’t help alleviate your paranoia and fear. 

You made your way down the halls, ignoring the chaotic nature of the Grimmkin as you then stepped into the main area to see Grimmy flying around and Grimm standing with Divine and Brumm while they talked to someone. When you stepped closer, all eyes landed on you and you felt your face heat up. That was when you noticed the figure that was looking up to Grimm… It was Ghost.

“Y/n, you’re awake. Good morning, my dear.” Grimm greeted tiredly and you smiled softly before Ghost ran up to you and hugged your leg like they would every time they would see you. You placed a gentle hand on their head as you then looked to Brumm and Divine who looked down slightly with somber expressions. A heavy feeling grew in your stomach as you knew exactly why Ghost was here.

"The flames they were…" You started and Grimm gave a gentle nod and Ghost walked over to stand by Brumm.

"Ghost brought them. The ritual can be completed. We will hold the ceremony tonight, and Ghost will help close out this final act." He approached you and took both of your hands in his. His hands were still soft, but they were colder, his warmth was gradually dying out as the Heart called for him. It caused you to seize, freezing in place and you caught your breath as you looked up to Grimm trying not to express sadness. "I want you and I to still enjoy tonight…" he then added, speaking softer so only you could hear. It made your body shake slightly. Like you were being jolted with pain. 

"I- I'm happy that this can end, you can finally rest. Grimmy and I will live on in your name, we'll meet again." You forced a smile and Grimm smiled warmly down at you before kissing one of your hands with so much kindness. Ghost looked at Grimm clearly showing an angered expression at the sweet gesture he gave you. Divine looked touched before stepping up.

"We can pick another dress for you, Y/n. I can help you look just stunning for tonight." She tried to keep the mood very lively and kind, and Grimm only gave a gentle nod. You took a step away and could only keep a fake smile on your face. Your body felt numb. Cold and numb with a horrible feeling you had not felt in a long time… Despair. Where hope was utterly gone. It is darkest before dawn, and you could not succumb to it yet. You still had time. You couldn't fail.

“Yeah, um… We can pick something nice.” You agreed which made Divine clap happily. Your eyes traced across everyone in the room each person having a different expression. Divine was an open book of joy and hope, Grimm expressed tiredly his peace and acceptance of death with open arms. Brumm seemed actually uncomfortable but bound by his faith to his Master to not speak out, while Ghost looked dead at you with their empty eyes. They read your every move and knew exactly how you felt but could say nothing about it. Divine grabbed your arm and began pulling you away while calling out,

“We will be back Master! Your love will look enchanting!” She was so joyful, but as you heard Grimm let out a warm chuckle at her words you felt your chest burn. With determination and hope in saving him. Brumm could help you, he was always much more composed of a person then Divine was. There was something he had to know which could help you…

  
  


****

  
  


Divine helped tighten a long black dress onto you, with accents of red that were so familiar to you it seemed like second nature to call them just red. Nothing more now. You bit your tongue and wanted so badly to cry already. Your heart never stopped pounding wildly in your chest as Divine continued working with you.

“Grimm lived a wonderful life, you are the topping to the cake of his entire existence.” She said with a gentle laugh.

“How long has he been alive?” You asked her, your voice still soft and on the verge of being shaky. This question caused Divine to become lost in thought as she tried to answer.

“Oh, let’s see… Almost 300, no 400 years? He lived a decently long life. The Heart was pleased longer than it was with some of his ancestors.” She explained simply. You gave a gentle nod as you then heard a light tapping on the door to Divine’s tent. She went to answer and looked down to find Ghost looking back at her. “Hello dear! You're lucky we finally picked Y/n's dress for tonight. We should actually head back…" Divine mumbled to herself. "I'll head out and ensure everything is set. You both haven't talked in a while and deserve the ability to do so." She then left leaving both you and Ghost in her tent.

They motioned to your dress and gave a gentle clap for the look of it. A compliment clearly which made you smile softly.

"Thank you. It's strange, how I haven't worn something so nice in all my life. After all that has happened, it feels strange to have this be my fate." You explained. Ghost took a seat in one of the chairs in Divine's room and put their hands in their lap as they looked at you. You let out a soft sigh before taking a seat yourself. “Forgive me for a few days ago, you didn’t need to leave so soon we could have talked things over.” You apologized, remembering how just a few days ago Ghost had stormed away while you were supposed to be drinking tea. Though Ghost shook their head as a way to say that you wouldn’t be worrying over that. Then they patted the left side of their chest and pointed to you with a curious look. They wanted to know how you were feeling deep down, which was something they had not gotten to ask in a long time.

You took a deep breath and looked down at your hands, which were starting to show visible signs of shaking.

“He’s going to die… He’s going to die, and Ghost I don’t know if I can do anything to stop it but as a sibling to me you have to know. I have to stop it.” you looked back up to them with tears filling your eye. They looked at you with sadness soon after and got up to walk over to you. Did they not have answers? Or did they not believe you? Whatever the answer was, Ghost could only give you comfort as they hugged your leg and patted it to give you some sense of not being alone. You tried so hard not to break down in fear and boiling anger… So many emotions stirred deep down and you were helpless to them, to the point where you would follow your emotions to try something or figure something out.

Ghost pulled away and motioned you to bring your face down to your height as they then wiped away your tears which had spilled over out of rebellion to your wishes though you would not break. As they wiped away your tears you whispered softly,

“I have to do something to save Grimm, Ghost. Please… I need your help.” You begged as they shook their head lightly. Maybe they just did not wish to mess with more than they already were. You knew Ghost had their own internal struggles, and stirring up a huge mess with the ritual, Grimmy, and Grimm would only make their matters worse. You were truly alone with figuring out a plan to save your love, and stop the ritual from continuing. You had been alone before Grimm and before Ghost, you had no one to help you solve your own internal struggles. You never solved them, but you made things work… Now you were older, stronger, wiser, there must be something you could figure out on your own.

You stood back up and straightened out your dress before making sure you didn’t look like you had just been close to tears. For now, your role in your plan was to make sure Grimm thought you would be okay. Having him worry over you would only bring less time and make things harder to figure out. Time was of the essence and as you looked to Ghost you pressed a smile to your lips once more. 

“Let’s head out… I’m not sure how the ceremony will play out, but I don’t wish to miss any of it.”

  
  


****

  
  


It was eerily beautiful how one of the larger back areas of the tent had been decorated and fit with nice cloth, and lit with lanterns filled with scarlet flames. There was food and Brumm played a captivating melody on his accordion, Grimmkin flew above you as you entered with Ghost by your side. Divine was talking to Grimm who sat at the back at a larger table, his eyes expressed how drained and tired he was but he still looked charming and captivating to you in a nicer more decorated cloak with accents of silver to it. Clearly it was worn for this occasion most likely… Your heart beat for Grimm out of love, fear, and guilt. The love you felt for him was endless, the fear of losing him was crippling, and the guilt of not doing enough if this all failed was heavy on your shoulders.

Soon his eyes landed on you and the same look of surprise washed over him like it did when you both confessed your love for one another. How that time was only a few days ago yet it had already felt like years to you, if only they could have been centuries. You approached him and he rose from his seat, Ghost followed close behind you as you then stopped when you reached him.

“Y/n, my sweet, you look gorgeous. A true rose.” Grimm whispered to you as he gently caressed your cheek which made you feel a bit more at ease.

“You’re just as handsome as ever my love.” You replied as Divine looked touched by this interaction. Ghost looked disgusted though by the thought of your love and instead wandered off to go try and talk with Brumm. Grimm sat back down, exhausted already and not looking any better. You decided to sit next to him and left you both alone. Your time was running out and all you could do for now was smile with so many emotions deep down brewing. All waiting to play a part for you to be the hero.

“Y/n, I can never thank you enough for all you have done for me.” He said holding your hand in his own, as his now pale reddish eyes met yours. You couldn’t fail.

“Thank you for helping me be a better person, Grimm.” It was all you could reply with, a sweet smile on your face. Though Grimm didn’t see anything wrong with it as he looked back out over his troupe and sat silently. Both of you sat in silence as you enjoyed each other’s presence. It wouldn’t be you last. It couldn’t be your last… 


	26. ~ Chapter 26: Last Chance ~

Grimm and you sat throughout the night, you ensured he was comfortable for now… You did try and ask questions that could lead you to an answer but you were not sure.

"How does Ghost play a part in the ritual?" You looked at him and he replied with no hesitation.

"Ghost will harvest the flames within my final dream." He spoke quietly as his only wish was to enjoy his troupe's liveliness and your peaceful presence. You thought about what he said and contemplated for a bit longer, but you were unable to grasp an answer.

Ghost had left a few minutes before, so you assumed they were doing something to prepare for the ritual. Divine had bowed to Grimm at some point before leaving for her tent, accepting that she would never see him again until Grimmy was matured. Though Grimm she raised herself, maybe she thought that she was passing him off to his mother. She did her part for Isa…

Grimmy sat impatiently next to his father on the other side of him and sat atop a pedestal. Given a smaller cloak that he kept trying to take off, he was acting like a fussy child but Grimm found him just adorable. Grimmkin would bow to Grimm and Grimmy before giving small items to Grimmy. When you asked about it, it was all connected to a symbolic part of the ritual. Grimmkin would give gifts to their next leader to ensure their loyalty to him while starting to give respect to both the father and the child. That was when you started hearing a strange phrase come from the Grimmkin as they bowed.

"Burn the father, feed the child." 

You sat there silently, knowing that time was running out with every second you sat idly. You glanced down at the floor by your seat and saw your violin case, Divine had brought it just in case you wanted to play one last time for Grimm. A plan began to form as you turned to Grimm with a kind smile.

"Before the end of the night, please hear me play one last time. You might not be able to dance but you can at least hear Brumm and I play as we had before." You stood up and went with your idea. Grimm looked interested for once instead of just extremely tired.

"That actually sounds lovely, Y/n. I would love to hear you play." He smiled at you as you opened your case and took your violin out. Brumm saw you approach with your violin in hand and gave you a quiet greeting.

"Good evening, Lady Y/n."

"Good evening to you too, Brumm." You took place next to him, readying your violin. He knew what to play as you soon entered with a beautiful melody like you had both done days before. Grimmkin began to stop and listen to you both.

"Will this be your last song for Master?" He asked you quietly, which you answered without making it obvious you were talking.

"I hope it won't…" Brumm then hummed.

"Do you not want Master to part with us? I suppose I can agree. The cycle is endless, and is nothing but a prison to us all." This caused you to glance at him quickly.

"Is there a way to stop it, Brumm?" You tried not to falter with your playing, but Brumm and you seemed to be on the same page.

"There was, Ghost could have destroyed the lantern they lit to summon us. It would have banished us back to the Nightmare Realm and it would have been like we were never there. Never has someone done it before, though I believed it would free us from the ritual. They didn't take the opportunity though, the child would have left with us and unlike the cycle, we do not know where we would go after banishment. They didn't want to hurt you, they didn't want you to be alone." He explained as you looked around the room with a fake smile. So Ghost didn't want to act in fear of damaging you, though you still had to try something. 

“Is there anything I can do? To stop it myself?” You then asked and Brumm went silent. The music you both created filling the air between your silence.

“Well… You could try taking the place of Ghost in the ritual completely. Face the Nightmare King, and maybe something may change. A woman like yourself, you could possibly save us all.” He then stated and you quired,

“What do I have to do to take their place?” 

“They left a Nail when they left to go prepare, more special than the one they wield normally called the Dream Nail. Pick it up and strike Grimm while he is in his final resting state and you’ll be taken to the Nightmare Realm to meet the King. It’s dangerous though, are you willing to do that?” Brumm glanced at you and you nodded determined now. Both of you ended the song and took your bows as Grimmkin applauded at your performance. Grimmy chirped happily and Grimm could also be seen clapping proudly at your performance. As you both bowed Brumm whispered to you, “Godspeed, I must take my leave for now… If this is our final meeting, then it was a pleasure being of service to you.” He stood back up and you shook hands. 

“Thank you for all your help Brumm. Till we meet again.” You waved then as he walked to Grimm and said his final goodbyes to his master. You took this time to play another song on your own. Grimmkin continued to watch as you played a gentle tune, trying your best to keep it to the theme of the atmosphere though your fear deep down seeped into your playing. Once Brumm had left, Grimm's focus was on you. He had a look of pure joy in his eyes when they landed on you despite his overall drained form.

He loved you with all his heart, and you knew that if he could he would stay with you till the end of time. If he was to stay, you would never have to fear the infection and he would keep you safe. You would be his queen till the end of your time, and deep down you wanted that. If you could save him, maybe that would be your reward. It would be cruel though since you would die at some point, thus leaving him alone… If only fate was fair. You locked eyes with him and did your best to seem happy and just at peace as he was, though your mind was somewhere else. Plotting your only plan, and praying for this to not be the end.

You finished off the song and bowed simply as the Grimmkin seemed amazed by the ability you held but never showed them. They started clapping heartily before going back to their chattering and celebrating the night. Grimm stood up and looked to Grimmy who looked up at his father with large black eyes. Saying something to him but you could not hear, though you then began walking to them. By the time you reached Grimm and Grimmy, Grimm straightened out his cloak and looked down at you.

This was it. You knew exactly what time it was. A silence hung between you two before he let out a shaky sigh, showing sadness and defeat. Before picking up Grimmy into his arms and handing him to you.

“Now is the time, my dear. Walk with me please?” He asked and you gave a gentle nod. Taking your violin with you as the three of you left the room. Grimmkin grew silent and bowed down to Grimm and Grimmy as you walked out, and it only made your chest ache more.

The halls were bare and quiet as it only filled with the sound of your footsteps.

“I wish I could say I am not afraid but…” Grimm started and just as quickly his sentence trailed off. You looked up at him and placed a hand on his arm.

“I’m also afraid…” You admitted with a sad smile and Grimm let out a sad and tired laugh, he looked close to crying which was a scary thing to see.

“I don’t want to leave you in such a time like this, with the infection right outside the town’s doors. I’m afraid of leaving and thus leaving you in turmoil once again. I only wish to bring you peace, it’s what you deserve the most.” He explained as you both waked so slowly. Grimmy fell asleep in your arms as you both made your way back to his room.

“We’ll be fine. I’m just… I’m afraid of where you’ll go. How long you’ll have to wait for me. I’m scared of your fate.” You told, which wasn’t a complete lie.

“We fear for one another as equally as the other. Maybe then we will be okay… If only I could stop the infection for you, to stop her.” Grimm then let out a sigh, “If only…”

You soon stopped outside his office door and you turned to one another. You fought back tears as Grimm dipped closer to your height as you looked up, sharing a kiss that lasted what felt like years. When he pulled away you realized how close he seemed to crying as well, as he caressed your cheek and looked down to his son with so much pride and love.

“I love you both so much… I’ll miss you until we meet again.” He whispered to you both as you bit your lip and held back tears.

“I love you so much, Grimm.” Was all you could muster, as he pressed his forehead to yours in a gentle manner as you began sobbing. He wrapped his arms around your waist, as you feared this could be your last moment if the plan went wrong. It all began to crumble down around you and as Grimm held you, you noticed he was shaking. You opened your eyes and through your tears, you saw light tears stain his cheeks as well. He did his best to not sob like you had reverted to but he was close. This was not just hard for you, it was hard for both of you. The love you had for one another showed in these emotions… Whatever you needed to do, you were doing for both yourself and Grimm, and so many before and after you. 

You gently wiped the tears from Grimm’s face and forced a small smile. You had to save him. You had to save Grimmy, and Isa, and yourself. You had to be a hero, there was no other answer to that.

“Till we meet again my king… Wait for me.” You said shakily and Grimm smiled back at you. 

"I'll wait as long as I need to." He bowed a little before taking one of your hands and giving it a gentle kiss like he always would do. With that, Grimm left to enter his room and you were alone. You would meet him again but it wouldn't be in decades when you would be passing. You heard a voice clear itself from down the hall and when you turned your head, Brumm motionless for you to come to him.

When you came close to Brumm he held out a white glowing nail with a design you had never seen before. Its shine was enchanting and clearly, it held some form of otherworldly power. This was the Dream Nail.

"Strike the master with this, be quick. I'll take the child and you must be careful. It was foolish of the vessel to leave this unattended but if you do not strike soon and act quickly they may return." He warned as you then traded off what was in your arms. You gave him Grimmy in exchange for the Dream Nail.

It was lighter than it seemed, and overall it was warm and comforting. You held onto it tightly and looked back up at Brumm before giving a simple nod.

"Wish me luck." You rushed back to the entrance to Grimm's office and opened the door. Looking in to see it as a coast clear. He was in the bedroom, and you assumed it wouldn't take long to fall asleep. You glanced around and quietly made your way to the other side of the room where the door to his room laid open ajar. You peaked inside to see Grimm laying on the bed with his eyes closed. Wrapped in just his cloak, he looked at peace… 

Part of you didn't want to disturb him, though you couldn't back down now. You opened the door a bit more for you to enter, and quietly tiptoed your way across the room to his bedside. His breathing was slow and he looked so pale, the state he was in made it clear he was not going to be here much longer. 

Your body went numb as you raise the Dream Nail above your head. Your heart beating wildly in your chest as you looked down at Grimm. This was it, you had to act now or he would be gone forever and so would you. The Nail grew in hot white light as you whispered shakily.

"Forgive me, my love for having to strike you. We will meet again though, it will be soon. I promise" You spoke softly, before bringing the Nail down swiftly. Though before it could make contact with Grimm, the entire room was bathed in a blinding white light.


	27. ~ Chapter 27: Goodbye ~

When the white light began to fade, you dropped to the ground and found it slightly hard to breathe at first before you could safely catch your breath. It took a while to readjust but when you could, you looked around at the world you were in. The air was heavy and unpleasant as there was nothing but quilted grounds, torn sheets and a red haze that made everything look like it was in a fog. This was what the Nightmare Realm was? It was actually very unsettling.

You rose to your feet and began to look around. The Dream Nail was on the ground by you and you picked it up before following a dimly lit path. It was the only path you could follow really. Your body felt like it was tingling, and you didn't really feel at peace in this realm as a whole. Maybe a bug like you was not fit to be in the Nightmare Realm, or maybe it just took some adjusting to. 

The more you walked on this solo path, the more prominent a sound became as you walked. The rhythmic cadence of a heartbeat. The ' _Bu-dum_ ' that followed the same beat every time. It was eerily soothing and brought you closer and closer to a light. A red haze that shined and it gave you hope. 

You stepped out of the dark hallway and your eyes took a bit of time to adjust before so much became clear. Nightmare Grimmkin looked down at you from seats surrounding a thing that looked like a heart. You stood on the ground, looking up in horror as they all began snickering and whispering. This caused you to grip the Dream Nail tighter as then the beating of the heart caught your attention. It grew in pace, and you began to tremble. You didn't know what you were going to be facing with the Nightmare King, but you did know that he would appear soon. 

A split at the crease of the heart started to form, causing a red light to pour out. It grew and grew as the sickly sound of muscle tearing also emitted as this happened. It made chills run down your body at such a horrific noise. As the split grew larger and more light poured out you saw the shadow of a figure emerge from the heart, a shadow you could point out looking much like Grimm. The Nightmarekin began whispering louder and louder, though you couldn't make out a single thing they said. 

The figure from the heart emerged completely and landed on the floor with ease and in a crouching position. You could see him clearly then… He was like Grimm, but a bit taller and his entire form was the sweet red you had come to know from the scarlet flame. The crescent shape of his head was also a bit longer, and his expression was dark as he looked up at you and your body ran cold. He stood up slowly and towered over you completely, smirking at the fear in your eyes.

"You are the lighter of the flame? How sad." His voice sounded strange, like multiple different men talking at once. Those must have been past Grimms who were now merged into this amalgamation of power and terror. You took a step back and stammered,

"I'm not the one who lit it, but I am the child's bearer!" You did your best to stand tall, you had to remember why you were here. Though when he let out a mocking laugh, you began to doubt yourself.

"Foolish woman!" He started and walked towards you slowly, you continued to step back though so he never got closer. "To finish the ritual you must defeat me in a harsh dance! How do you expect to harvest the flames otherwise!" His red eyes burned like Grimm's once did but without the kindness he held. He was different from his ancestors… 

"Who said I was trying to finish the ritual?" You snapped back and the Nightmare King looked at you with searing anger. 

"You dare try and stop the ritual to the Nightmares Heart?" He hissed before lunging at you. You let out a sharp yelp as you rolled away and still kept your distance. Anger boiling in the eyes of the king. "You cannot stop the ritual! You dumb woman and failure of a bearer!"

"I want my Grimm back! I need to stop this cycle of death, doom, and destruction!" You shouted back while the King cast reddish fire at you in a burst of four. You did your best to dodge those as well, but one hit you in the arm and you stumbled to the ground in pain. Your arm in agonizing pain as you screamed. The Nightmarekin cackled and pointed at you on the ground, making matters only worse. 

"You foolish and damned woman… Did you really think that waltzing into the Nightmare Realm and facing me to try and save the last Troupe Master would really work?" he spoke and slowly walked for you as you tried to reach for the Dream Nail. Though as he stepped closer he kicked it away. You were at the mercy of the King now. "How pathetic, believing that love would prevail. The Nightmares Heart is confined to this realm and this realm alone, we are all now one. You cannot separate a single star from one another until the galaxy expands…" He chuckled darkly. Your eyes widened up in horror at him.

It made sense, in a sick and twisted way after remembering the song your grandmother and Grimm had sung. Dreams prevailed over Nightmares, casting Nightmares away only to live in their realm. Where the power was weaker and thus the ritual needed to take place and Grimm had to be added with his ancestors to create a stronger heart… If only their range of rule was increased, could this ritual be stopped? Where Grimm could have lived without needing to die and you wouldn't be trapped.

Despite all your best effort, you had still failed. It would have been impossible to save yourself, Grimm and those before you without knowing that you would have to go through. You had nothing else to do, and it hurt how you tried your best to help others. You were no hero, you were nothing like Isa.

The Nightmare King lifted you up by the collar of your dress and you knew it was over for you. 

"At least you tried, such a shame it got you nowhere." He cackled a horrible laugh and you felt close to crying. Until his laugh was cut short with a pain-filled scream.

The King dropped you and you hit the floor with a heavy thud as you looked to see what caused his pain. The Dream Nail was struck through his chest and then abruptly was ripped out as the stabber landed on the floor and stood tall. It was Ghost, and as the King clutched his new wound and looked back Ghost struck him again and caused him to scream again. You took this time to back away and watch as a burning light poured from his wounds.

As the King got to look back finally at his attacker before Ghost leaped up and slashed at his throat with no remorse. The King let out one last cry, and you reached out for Ghost before you lost consciousness as a harsh red light erupted out.

  
  


****

  
  


Your eyes slowly opened and you were greeted with the white nothingness from your dream many nights ago. Though as you looked around more and sat up, you noticed two figures not too far away. The familiar huntress dragonfly known as Isa, and the tall cloaked man you knew so well. Grimm.

Isa looked up at him and looked close to tears as she opened her arms and her son hugged her in return. It was a warm moment of mother and son reuniting after so long, though seeing Grimm right now made your heart ache… This was the real fate you were forced to live in. You had failed at saving him and this was it before he would be gone forever as you rose to your feet and slowly made your way over to them. Isa opened her eyes and saw you approaching, giving you a small smile before whispering to Grimm which caused him to look back at you.

Tears filled your eyes quickly before you could do anything to keep them from doing so, and he looked at you in shock. His eyes were brighter and he didn’t look distressed at all, he wasn’t in pain or tired at all and that made you cry more. He rushed to you and wrapped his arms around you in a tight hug, lifting you off of the ground a bit as well.

“Y/n! You’re alright…” He whispered with deep concern as you felt tears fall down your face. He must have known you tried to face the King.

"I'm sorry. I thought… I thought I could save you. Save others and myself by stopping the ritual." You apologized and Grimm hushed you gently.

"I should be the one saying sorry my dear, I didn't mean to pull you and lock you into a fate such as every bearer, bound or not. If only I knew before this… I would have found another way." He set you down and looked to Isa, she pursed her lips and walked closer.

"The cycle sadly will continue, but your friend has slain the King and harvested the flame. Grimm, my son, will be another among his ancestors while Y/n will join me and the other bearers when she passes." She sighed sadly. You spoke up,

"I might have failed today, but there is an answer… To allow the Nightmares Heart to take reign of the other kingdoms again like it once did. Alongside Dreams, whatever that could really mean."

"Radiance," Grimm mumbled. You looked up at him and he continued, "Radiance is the Goddess of Dreams while the Nightmare King is the God of Nightmares. They once ruled in unison overall bugs as brother and sister until Radiance became greedy and after a long war, Dreams prevailed. The land was unbalanced but her's… The Nightmares Heart, with its feeding of flames now low, relied on the King’s descendants to be created, raised to collect flames and keep him alive within them. In a cycle to preserve the heart forever. I, along with all my father, and his fathers before him are only children to the King before we inevitably join him to keep him alive along with the heart." Grimm told the tale and shook his head. "If Radiance was defeated, Nightmares could prevail but that would be just as chaotic as before. There needs to be a balance, or it would be horrible. Though Ghost I know is planning to kill Radiance, she is why the infection is spreading. The Pale King trapped her in a vessel so that he could reign over Hollownest, but she was still able to affect the kingdoms by creating the infection." 

"So how would there ever be a balance again?" You asked him and Grimm looked down.

"I do not know my dear… Though I am sure you would be able to figure it out. A woman such as yourself." He gently caressed your face, and you felt close to melting. If only this could last forever. Isa spoke up,

"Time is running out my son, Y/n will wake up and we will all need to part ways again."

"Please, no! Grimm, I'm not ready I don't want to wake up and not have you by my side." You felt tears burn to come to your eyes again as you looked up to him, and he looked at you sadly. 

" _Do not hold yourself to my dismay. A musician such as yourself should know…_ " He spoke and your heart skipped a beat, he held out his hand for you to take as he finished his sentence, " _Every song must end, as well as every dance._ " This was the final piece to the dream you had what felt like ages ago. The look in his eyes and everything… Maybe that dream was a warning, or maybe it was the sign you were asking for so long. The good omen you prayed for, it was the sign that you would finally have some good in your broken life. Loss never came to the unworthy, and you would be losing the good that was in your life once more but you still had a purpose. You would find an answer, to give balance to the two opposite realms and stop the ritual for once. So that one day you would still have Grimm, and maybe even have your family you had lost.

You looked at Grimm's hand and blinked back tears before smiling sadly. You placed your hand in his and it was still warm, soft, and gentle as you remembered from your dream and reality. He then pulled you close and gave you a deep kiss which you melted into. It would be your last for a long time, so you enjoyed it as best as you could. When you pulled away from him you then looked to Isa who gave a gentle nod.

“We’ll meet again when your time arrives, Y/n. And Grimm, keep strong. A day will come when the tides will change, and no one will suffer. I believe in you for when that time does come.” She told him with a proud smile to which Grimm nodded to her. Isa gave one last wave before turning and vanishing into the vast nothingness of the realm of passed bearers. 

Grimm looked down at you as he still held your hand.

“Wake up dear. Just know I’ll always love you. Take good care of our son.” He spoke gently. You looked up at him and gave a sad yet determined nod.

“I’ll always love you as well. I’ll raise Grimmy to know of you and your successes. I’ll find an answer and stop the ritual. Whatever it takes to have eternity with you, my love.” You said back. Everything began to fade, and the last thing you saw was Grimm’s gentle and warm loving smile.

_“Goodbye.”_

  
  


****

  
  


You let out a soft groan as you felt something damp on your forehead. When you brought your hand to your head, you realized there was a damp cloth on your forehead, which you removed at you opened your eyes.

“A-ah! You’re awake!” Said a familiar voice. When you sat up, you saw Bretta across the room staring at you. Confusion crossed your face for a brief moment before you realized you were now in her house, resting on a bed. “Ghost brought you here after those mysterious tents just disappeared overnight!” She explained as she took the cloth from you. You blinked slowly and that was when you felt something next to you shift. When you looked down, you saw Grimmy look up at you with joy in your waking. Though his form had changed, and instead of dark eyes his eyes were glowing red like Grimm’s once did. His tendrils had now shifted to wings which looked close to the cloak Grimm would wear as well. This must have been his transformation after the flames were harvested from the King.

You felt tears come to your eyes as you pulled Girmmy closer, Holding him like you always would.

“He never left your side.” Bretta then said pointing to Grimmy. This made you smile more while he let out joyful chirps.

“He’s a sweet boy. He’s my son.” You then said with pride. Holding back tears as you knew he would grow up to be so much like his father. You would make sure he would have a future in which he wouldn’t need to fear the ritual that would take him away like it did his father. With that promise, you held Grimmy closer and let tears spill over silently. “Our son…” You whispered so only Grimmy could hear and hopefully, somewhere Grimm could also hear.


	28. ~ Chapter 28: Peace ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER SPOILS ONE OF THE ENDINGS OF HOLLOW KNIGHT! IF YOU REALLY DON'T WANT TO BE SPOILED DON'T READ! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

It had been a few weeks since Grimm had passed and the ritual had been completed. Life fell into this sense of a normal routine that you could keep with. You would wake up feed yourself and Grimmy and tend to him throughout the day. You would sit with Elderbug again, and the cold breeze of coming winter brought you a sense of comfort. You talked to Bretta a bit more now also, since you were staying in her guest room. Though you believed the only reason she let you stay was that then Ghost would come into her home to talk to you. That poor girl had such a strong infatuation for the little bug you called a sibling. They couldn't speak but every time she tried to talk to them, and call them her savior or hero an expression of uncomfortable feeling grew on their face. Maybe also her having dolls and posters of them didn't help her cause.

You would smile at their interactions though as you would sit with Grimmy on your lap or on your shoulders. Love made people do crazy and dangerous things, and you now understood that. It was only the side effect of such a feeling. Despite Grimm no longer being around, you would feel warmth from Grimmy much like his father's. His eyes held similar compassion and care for those who cared for him. You knew that raising him would be hard, but deep down you didn't feel alone anymore. In reality, it felt like Grimm never left and maybe deep down within Grimmy he helped you.

You would take walks with Grimmy over to where the tents would be, as he would chirp loudly and make other noises now. After initially coming to once the ritual was done, you brought Grimmy here and found a few objects of Grimm's left by some rubble already there. Grimm's cloak which he never took back from you, the rose he gave you during his and Ghost's 'dance', and the journal you saw him writing in during his final days alive. You had not grown the courage to really sift through the journal's content though. Maybe when Grimmy was older, and you could experience the words of his father together, you would hear Grimmy's final thoughts and not just cry.

You did believe it was time to help Grimmy learn how to talk though. Every time he would annunciate a letter, you would try and slowly help him. Eventually, he did come to say,

"Mmm… Ma. _Mama_." Those times made your heart soar. Those small triumphs you knew would come to every mother. Calling Grimmy your son was normal to everyone in Dirtmouth now. Even Elderbug saw him as yours, and Bretta had found his noises adorable. You would help him no matter what, and everyone understood your determination to raise him like your mother was determined to raise your sister, brothers, and you.

Ghost has even come to terms with your wishes. They didn't want you to be upset in any way and if having Grimmy was that light in your life, they knew you would be fine. They would come to town on a regular basis now, and you knew it would be time for them to soon face Radiance. You hoped it would bring an end to the infection and you would be saved, so you could start rebuilding town so that you could raise Grimmy in a happy and warm environment.

One day while you sat with Grimmy on the bench in the center of town talking to Elderbug, Ghost came out of the well instead. A strange occurrence since they usually took the Stagway into town due to it being faster. When their eyes landed on you, they walked up with a kind wave with one hand. In their other, you saw a handful of beautiful flowers. All bright, delicate, and with a soft white shine.

"Good morning Ghost!" You greeted them as they came closer. They took one of the flowers and held it out for you to take, which surprised you a bit. "For me? Ghost, you didn't have to. It's gorgeous, and I'll make sure it is treasured forever." You said as you slipped it into the pocket of your shirt/dress so the floral part stuck out. Ghost then went to Elderbug, handing him one as well.

The look on the old bug's face showed the same if not more surprised than yours did.

"Ah! I can really have it? My, my... I barely know what to say except... Thank you!I 'd resigned myself to selflessly giving out advice to passers-by, without receiving any gratitude in return. Little did I know, one young bug was taking my words to heart and would repay my kindness. And with such a beautiful gift! Ahh. Suddenly, the world seems a little less faded. Thank you, my friend. I will take care of this flower while you're gone, so we can enjoy it together when you return." Elderbug spoke with a tune in his voice you had not heard in the years that the infection had been destroying the town. Though it was clear Ghost was leaving these flowers for a reason.

Ghost then took a seat next to you on the bench as Elderbug tucked the flower into his cloak pocket. You looked to Ghost and whispered softly.

"So, I assume this means it's time?" You raised an eyebrow at them and they looked up at you. There was a brief moment of nothing before they gave a simple nod. You knew how dangerous it could be facing a goddess, though you believed in Ghost. You knew they could make it back alive, though a thought came to your head as Grimmy woke up and his red eyes flared with the life of his father's flame and many more. Grimm spoke about how he would have killed Radiance himself if it meant it would save you. You looked down at your child before looking back to Ghost.

"Bring Grimmy with you." You told them and they looked at you like you were crazy before adding, "A bit before Grimm died, he spoke about how he would make her pay before the infection ever reached Dirtmouth. Grimm is deep down inside of Grimmy, and if that is true. I know you will not fail with him by your side… It was one of Grimm's final promises." Ghost listened to you and thought briefly before giving a slight nod and holding their arms out for the child. Grimmy was almost the same size as them now as he flew on top of their head and rested between their horns. Grimmy then looked up at you and you smiled softly.

"I believe in you two." You whispered to them both. Kissing the top of Grimmy's head and giving Ghost a comforting hug. "We depend on you." You then added.

Ghost hopped off of the bench and waved to you and Elderbug. As they made their way to the well, Bretta was exiting her home and stopped in her tracks when she saw Ghost. Her face tinted pink as Ghost held their last flower out to her, she looked close to fainting at their simple yet kind gesture. She took the flower and sniffed it deeply as Ghost continued with Grimmy. You watched them both leave, a sad smile on your face as Elderbug let out a sigh,

"Such a small bug, could they be our savior?" 

"I know they are. The two of them together… There is hope." You looked back to Elderbug and he gave you a tired smile and a nod.

"If you say there is hope, then there just has to be."

****

You paced for what felt like hours. The cold winter breeze sweeping through the town as the sight of the infection could be seen seeping from the well as you would walk from one end of town to the other. You couldn't relax not when you knew Ghost and Grimmy were being put in danger, but they were still the only hope in all of Hollownest. You stopped walking and stared at the well intently. How long had it been? The light of day was beginning to fade and you began to fear the worst.

What if they didn't succeed? You would meet your fate so soon and not be able to give an answer to someone after you. You wouldn't be able to have eternity with Grimm. If they failed, and you died now… You pursed your lips and clasped your hands together in prayer as you shut your eyes tight. Loss never can to the unworthy, when would be your break?

"When?" You begged, as you then opened your eyes and it was as if someone heard your prayers. The infectious goo slowly began slipping away, most of it just evaporating as if it was nothing but water. You thought your eyes were deceiving you, though Bretta came from her home and saw it disappear as well. She gasped and the two of you rushed to the well, looking down to see it disappearing there as well. She turned to the town and shouted,

"It's going away! The infection! It's going away!" She called out. Causing Elderbug to look up in awe and the few others in town to come out of their homes. 

"Ghost did it! They really did it!" You cheered. Feeling so much joy and pride. You then let out a light laugh, before you slid down the chain of the well and reached the crossroads quickly. Bugs who were once infected now looked around lost and confused or went back to being harmless insects like they were prior. You ran down the crossroads, heading for the Temple of The Black Egg to get to Ghost and Grimmy. 

You had not been this way in years, and your chest was light and airy with the feeling of joy once more. Justice had finally come to your lost loved ones…

You made it to where the egg was, remembering the old tales your mother told. To never go near it when playing in the crossroads. Since it was sacred and important… You had learned from Ghost that the vessel inside was that which held Radiance like Grimm also said. When you reached the Temple of The Black Egg you saw it was completely gone, all that was left was a crater in the ground.

You looked at it in confusion as you then heard a heartbreaking cry you knew instantly,

"MAMA!" It was shrill and extremely loud, but you knew it.

"Grimmy!" You called as you rushed to the crater and slid down. Scraping your knees a bit as you stumbled in. You saw Grimmy, alive and well though crying out for you and another girl who looked like Ghost but with a different shell for a head.

She kneeled by Grimmy and tried her best to quiet the child, though when he saw you he flew into your arms and you embraced him. Comforting him the best you could as the girl looked at you with confusion and concern before approaching. She wore a red cloak that when down to her knees and a needle sat on her back which must have been a Nail to her.

"Why did you come here?" She spoke, her voice was mellow but full of judgment. You looked at her and replied,

"The infection, we saw that it had ended and I knew that Ghost came down here to stop it. Where are they?" You asked and the girl took a brief step back and then looked back. Something else was on the ground. You assumed that Ghost was just unconscious as you saw their shell, but as you walked closer you noticed how horrible the situation was.

Ghost's shell was shattered, and surrounded by a small puddle of black ooze. You kneeled by their broken shell and felt tears come to your eyes.

"No… No! No!" You cried as you set Grimmy in your lap and tried to collect the pieces of their shell as if maybe you could put them back together but it was never going to work. The girl walked back to you and kneeled by you.

"Ghost sacrificed themself for this world… For our home. I didn't think they would get this far, though my sibling had proven me wrong." she spoke softly and you looked to her with tears. Holding one of the larger pieces in your hands.

"S-sibling? You both were related?" You asked through tears. Trying your best to wipe the tears away, and Grimmy also tried his best to comfort you.

"My half-sibling in a sense, one of hundreds… Children of the White Lady and Pale King, while my mother was Queen Herra. Though even then, Ghost was barely a child of either. Instead, they and many more were part void. Made to possibly hold in the goddess, Radiance, though only one was purely hollow and the rest were cast away for having signs of pure emotions. They were left to die, and Ghost once was too… Though they were given a second chance. With that second chance, they saved us all. The innocent, and all the kingdoms of Hollownest." She explained, though she never expressed sadness with her face it leaked in her tone a bit. She then looked at you.

"You are one of many that they have helped. Maybe they helped you more than they did to others. In that case, you cannot be saddened by their sacrifice. If it was their wish, then let it be… We can only move on." She stood up and you followed after. This girl was right, thought it hurt how you had lost two people extremely close to you. It would hurt moving on without Ghost and Grimm, but at least your future would be long and clear.

"I'm Y/n…" You looked at the girl and she glanced at you simply.

"I am Hornet. I will let you have their remains, despite us being blood in a sense I did not know them as well as you probably did. I have a duty of birthright, to fix the ruins my father left behind." Hornet turned to then leave the Temple and you looked at her.

"Hornet." You called to her and she stopped briefly and turned just her head back to you, waiting for you to speak. "I assume you helped Ghost in their battle. So thank you as well for saving everyone." You gave a soft and sad smile to her and she turned forward again. 

"I only gave them assistance to reach Radiance… You should not thank me." She spoke before she left completely. Leaving you, Grimmy, and Ghost's shell. You looked down at the broken shell of your sibling figure… You wanted nothing more than to protect them like you wished you could have done for your brothers and sister, but Ghost wanted nothing more than to protect you. You started picking up their broken pieces as Grimmy flew by your side saying ' _mama_ ' from time to time or just chirping.

Once done, you turned to Grimmy and motioned for him to follow you.

"Come on sweetie… Let's go home."

****

When you returned back with Grimmy, there were already a few people from the crossroads who had come up and were talking to Elderbug, Cornifer, or Bretta… While they were all busy, you walked to the other side to where the graveyard was. You found an empty space to dig, using your hands, which hurt a bit but you did not care. Once making a reasonably sized hole, you placed the shattered shell fragments in it and began to cover the hole. Grimmy watched from afar, letting you do something in silence.

Once Ghost was buried, you took the delicate flower they gave you and planted it in the loose dirt above them. Sitting there on your knees in silence as you gave your respect. Doing your best to not cry as you remembered all the good times you had with them, from meeting Ghost to traveling to Greenpath, and their determination to help you through your loss of Grimm.

You stood up after a while and opened your arms for Grimmy to fly into them. When he settled into your embrace you then began walking to the town, blinking away your tears. The infection was over and it was time to move forward, finally, you could live on and live fully. You would do so in the name of all those who had died before this moment. Your family, Grimm, and Ghost… You would live for them all.


	29. ~ Epilogue: The End? ~

**** 10 Years Later ****

You wiped a bit of sweat from your forehead as you looked back at the paintwork you had helped to finish on the new house in town. A nice sweet home for a new couple or small family, it was another addition waiting for newcomers to settle into town. You placed your hands on your hips and felt pride at your handiwork before you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and a small figure cling to your side.

You looked down with a sweet smile, knowing exactly who it was. His large red eyes, burning with curiosity and child-like joy and a smile that could warm the hearts of all townspeople. Grimmy. He had begun to grow up and do so well, slowly taking on his late father's form. He only reached your hip in height and his wings had yet to completely merge into his arms, but you knew his growth would take time. It was slow, but he would be strong just like his father.

"Hey, sweetie! Just in time, I finished this home." You told him as you gently rubbed his head. Grimmy laughed, his voice sounded like that of a normal little boy as he then looked at the house.

"Will more people move in here mommy?" He wondered, hope in the tone of his voice. You gave him a simple nod as you then put some of your items away to head back to your home. 

"Yep. Maybe we'll get some people from another land again." You then added and Grimmy clapped his hands together. 

"More friends?" He then asked as you stood back up and picked up all your things.

"Yeah, maybe they'll have kids so you can have more friends. Can you take those empty buckets and carry them for me, dear? My hands are a bit full." You motioned to two buckets that Grimmy could carry which he did willingly. With that, the two of you began walking back home.

The setting light of day called children back to their homes as different bugs and families readied for the night. Some bugs smiled at you and Grimmy at the sweet mother and son duo you were. Most townspeople saw you as a single mother and respected you, at how you had a nice son and did so much for the town. Others found Grimmy strange, weary of his origins or your claim to be his mother. The ones who knew the truth were not with the town anymore. Elderbug had passed in the middle of winter from his old age a little after the infection ended. Cornifer and his wife had grown tired of Hollownest after he mapped it all out and they left for elsewhere. Bretta decided a little after you moved out of her home that she needed to move on from Ghost's death and find another love for her life. With that, she too left Dirtmouth and Hollownest as a whole. 

Little by little, you and Grimmy had become the only two original members of Dirtmouth left. Though each day was something new. Newcomers who wanted to stay for a while, travelers, adventurers, and people from other lands who wanted to take in the history of Hollownest or move somewhere new. Dirtmouth had become just as lively as it once had been before the infection, but it still has a long way to go.

Grimmy and you had reached your home by the time the lamp posts turned on for the night. You opened the door and set the items down by the door.

"Go wash your hands and clean up for dinner, Grimmy." You told him and gently patted his back. He hummed and nodded as a response before heading for the bathroom to do so. You moved to the kitchen and put together a simple dinner for both yourself and Grimmy. The home you both lived in was small. Only one floor and two bedrooms. It had a small kitchen and family area, but not much else than that. It was small but it was home, and you love it so did Grimmy.

He came into the kitchen and you two ate dinner with a bit of small talk. He was a cute child, much more outgoing than you assumed Grimm was when he was once Grimmy's age. You knew the road ahead of you was long and would be full of hardships, but you were still ready to help Grimmy all the way. He reminded you so much of Grimm, and it would only be more time before he'd look identical to his father.

When you both finished Grimmy smiled up at you.

"Can you read more of his story now?" He asked with enthusiasm and joy. You knew exactly what he was talking about and gave a gentle nod followed by a kind chuckle.

"Yes dear, we can." You got up and added, "Wash your plate first. We don't leave messes, remember?"

"Yes, mommy!" He chirped and took his plate to the sink to wash it. You did the same with yours and went to your room to grab the leathery worn journal you had finally peered into. It was Grimm's journal, which you had begun to read to Grimmy. It held so many years of his internal thoughts and in a sense it made you feel like you were still learning about him. Every time you read it aloud to Grimmy, you felt your heart flutter and your chest become light like it would when you would be with him. Especially since you had started getting to the longer journal entries of his time in Dirtmouth. 

You came back with the journal to find Grimmy curled up in one of the air chairs, waiting for his story. He had an interest in his father, a willingness to know of him and what he was like. You took your seat in your own chair and opened the journal to where you last left off. The troupe had just arrived in Dirtmouth and he did tell of Ghost taking the child to collect the flames. You promised yourself you wouldn't cry no matter what he said. You cleared your throat and spoke out,

"Today was another calm day, the troupe going about their business. Life was quieter without the child around, I felt a bit of emptiness to his parting. A strange feeling… I had decided to take a stroll to the town we occupied the area with, a small run down town with very little life. The falling of this kingdom could be seen just from looking at the ruins of this town. Maybe it was always like this, or perhaps it was once a lively home to hundreds but now… It only held an elderly bug, a couple, a merchant, and a girl with a youthful face and captivating eyes.

"As I stepped outside and a breeze swept through, I could see the girl and the elder standing in the center of their town. A violin sat on her left shoulder, and she gripped it with ease. She looked distressed and a bit uneasy as she closed her eyes and began to play. The melody she produced was one word, chaotic, she was skilled and beautifully trained. Her form and body flowed with the wind, though her music was what intrigued me. She played by ear and by heart, so was this a sense of how she felt? A girl with no family nor friends other than the small vessel, what else did she hide deep down and expressed through song.

"As she played, her eyes opened. She traced the land as if searching for something. Until her eyes landed on me, how they quickly portrayed shock and fear yet still she still played without missing a beat. Her eyes began to portray her sense of confusion, grief, and loss. Had I met her years earlier, would this girl be entirely different? Who would she be then, and would she still catch my eye as I caught hers? I tilted my head a bit and she ended her song swiftly, then showing pure exhaustion. I took this as my leave, heading back inside to give the girl some peace of mind. Though she never left my mind. What was her name, it was beautiful and fit her well. Yes, Y/n… A musician and a tortured soul who deserved so much more."

You shut the book and looked up to see Grimmy fast asleep. He must have tired himself out while playing with the other children earlier. You then picked him up and carried him carefully to his room before placing him on his bed. You pulled his covers over him and kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams our prince." You had whispered before leaving and closing his door quietly. 

**** 20 years later ****

You played your violin swiftly, feeling as if you were young again. The townspeople clapped along and danced to your playing. It was a bright spring day I'm Dirtmouth as even some travelers stopped to watch you play. A look of awe in their eyes as they saw you, a middle-aged woman playing and moving like you were still a young woman.

Though young girls would look to someone in the crowd, awe and nervousness in their eyes as they became giddy when his eyes glanced their way. He would dance with the girls who asked nicely, though from time to time he liked to watch them scatter if he approached them and held out his hand and offered them dance to the music.

Grimmy stood tall, lean and agile like his father once did. He was a few inches off of his father's height, but he had grown taller than you by now. It was almost impossible to say he didn't look like Grimm though, as his reddish-purple body matched his along with his lean arms and legs. Teenage girls in town who had grown up seeing your son found his burning eyes and tall form captivating. You didn't blame them since many years ago you saw those factors very appealing in Grimm. They weren't the only reason you loved him, but they were a reason to make you blush when he would once dance.

Grimmy bowed to the girl he danced with and she gave a shy curtsy, before rushing back to her friends who all giggled to one another. A smile painted on his face at how he had this attention, though you could see how he was growing tired of dancing for now. You queued the end of your song and after finishing you took a bow, the claps of citizens filling the air. People began to part ways and go on with their day as you began to pack up, Grimmy walked up to you and looked down.

"Want me to carry anything, mother?" His voice was soft and still young, but it held maturity. That of a late teen possibly, you were never sure but you knew he aged slowly thus he matured slowly. You slung your violin over your back and shook your head a bit.

"I'm good, sweetie, how about we head home for lunch?" You gave your son a smile, and his face lit up.

"Ah, yes! I've been starving." He cheered and his response made you laugh. He did his best to act professional, but you knew how hard it was for a lively boy such as himself to always keep composed. As you walked away, you passed a group of girls one which called out,

"I loved your dancing today, Grimm!" He turned to look at them and gave a small wave and a charming smile.

"Thank you! I hope we can do so again another time!" He replied, which made the group turn to one another and gasp in awe that he replied to them with positivity. The townspeople of Dirtmouth started calling Grimmy, Grimm, due to him not being much of a child anymore. You understood that they did so, but you were not afraid to still call your son Grimmy and he didn't mind either.

As you both walked away he let out a soft sigh.

"I don't know how to feel about using my father's name so soon." He mumbled and you gently patted his back.

"You don't need to use it yourself just yet, but if it makes you feel better… You'll always be my little Grimmy." You replied with a laugh and Grimmy gave a small chuckle.

"Thank you, mother. Though, my chest has been burning with a strange sensation… Nothing too strong but…" He trailed off and you added,

"The Heart, it is starting to call you?"

"I think so, but I don't want to leave Dirtmouth yet. I love it here, and what if I'm not as good a Master as father was? The stories you tell of him, and his journal. He was a strong leader, will I ever be like him?" Grimmy worried before you let out a loud sigh,

"Sweetie, sweetie, sweetie… You're already so much like your father. Even better really, he was a shy and timid child while you are interpersonal and outgoing. You'll be a strong and powerful Master… You'll be the best." You said with determination. Grimmy looked down at you, his warm eyed which expressed worry now expressing relief. 

"You really think so?"

"I know so… When the day comes, it will be sad to see you leave the nest. Though I'll know I've done an amazing job as a mother and a bearer, raising you to take that role." You told him and he gave you a side hug as you both walked.

"Thank you." He said softly then.

**** A few years later ****

The night was cold like the day he died and the ritual ended. You held the gently folded cloak in your hands as you walked back outside to where Grimmy stood with them. Holding back tears as you smiled up at him, and handed him the cloak.

"Make your father proud." You whispered as he clipped on the cloak. This was it... How long it had been for this night, and how ready he was. When Grimmy put on the cloak, he looked like the spitting image of Grimm. He was Grimm now. "Just know I'm here rooting for you. We love you."

"Thank you, mother. I love you too." He whispered before you briefly gave one another a loving hug. The warmth he held and the burn in his eyes lived up to his father's, and as you stepped away you could only smile in pride at how he had grown.

"Master, we must leave now… The Nightmare Realm awaits their new Grimm." A familiar female voice spoke. You looked to her and saw the lively woman known as Divine standing alongside Brumm. Both looked a little older, and you were certain you looked completely different than when they had last seen you.

You all have each other a kind smile and a gentle nod of acknowledgment as Grimmy cleared his throat,

"We can go." He walked towards Brumm and Divine. Brumm bowed to you then.

"Thank you so much for raising the child, Lady Y/n."

"No need to thank me, Brumm. I made a promise to Grimm to raise him well, and I did so to the best of my ability." You clasped your hands together as you said this.

"The child looks just like him. You did a great job, we knew you would." Divine then gave you a hug, "He loved you till his last breath, and still loves you deep down in the child. You've made him proud as well." She whispered to you, and you closed your eyes. You knew there were still things you needed to do to make him proud completely. Though you whispered back,

"Take good care of him for us." Before Divine pulled away and nodded with a caring smile. She scooted back beside Brumm and Grimmy, and you got one last look at your son. He stood tall and strong, giving you one last gentle wave before disappearing in a brief puff of scarlet flame.

Everything was quiet now, as you stood alone outside. The cold wind sweeping through the streets of Dirtmouth as you knew that he would be okay. Though your job was still far from over…

**** 15 years later ****

Your brittle hands and worn eyes could barely play your violin the same anymore. Luckily winter meant softer songs, lighter tunes and a little less life to them all. That was what you were starting to lack, life. Though people still collected in the center of town to hear from you. You had earned nicknames through time as well.

The muse of Dirtmouth, the survivor, the Nightmare's mother. All names you didn't object to, living life in this small town made you a legend that you didn't object to. It was an unintended reward for all your hard work and determination through the hardest times.

Though you knew as winter hit this year, it liked to take a soul in its coldest times. Like it took Elderbug so many years ago, right after the infection. You knew that one day you would be taken one winter's night… It was soon. So you kept playing, you would play until you died and that would be a fact.

As you played your sweet somber tune, something else came to your ears other than your own melody. A completely different tune… This caused you to look up and see a young bug, singing to your song. She had to be only a young woman, not older than just becoming an adult. When your eyes landed on her, a smile formed on your lips as you played with her.

The crowd was amazed as the two of you synced, instrument and voice lacing together to a stronger and more enchanting melody. You both came to an end, and the crowd clapped. The girl seemed a bit embarrassed at her spotlight she didn't even realize she had taken, though you beckoned her to come to you as you set your violin away, no anger in your eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry ma'am. Your melody was so beautiful, I just had to sing along and-" You then interrupted her panic with your worn older voice,

"No need to be sorry dear. I haven't done a duet in ages. Not since my son was a baby… Can you be a dear and help me back to my home?" You then asked, and she nodded. 

"Of course. Where do you live?"

"Not too far, I would also like to learn more about you… It isn't every day a girl with an enchanting voice steps into Dirtmouth. You're new here?" You asked her as you then both began slowly walking, the girl hummed,

"Yes. I am. I came from another land with someone else… I really wanted to come here for the culture and adventure…"

"Where are you going from here?" You looked up at her and she smiled softly.

"We're going to The City of Tears to-"

"-For adventuring? Well, it is the center of Hollownest, but it is nothing but shops and buildings." You interrupted her and she shook her head sadly.

"We're opening up a shop… A small business." She sighed, and you slowly began to see this poor soul's overall picture. She wanted to explore and see the world, but she was forced to settle down. Adventuring was never your dream, but you knew how important dreams were to a person. As you approached your home you let out an airy sigh.

"Never do something you're not passionate about dear. You deserve every right to have a dream, just as the last person." You told her and the girl shook her head.

"I have nowhere I could go, if I followed my dreams I would have no one with me… Following your dreams is no fun when you have no one to share them with." She shook her head and you thought for a bit. You then smiled at her,

"I'm sure if you looked hard enough dear, you could find someone who is much like you. This here is my house." You pointed to the small home you knew for years now. She helped you to the door and you added, "Thank you, dear. I don't think I caught your name, I'm Y/n… You are?"

"Oh, my name is-"

"HEY! There you are! Let's go!" Someone shouted from down the street and when you looked you saw a male bug staring intently at the girl. She tensed up and looked at you with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry. That's my fiance… I need to go. Have a pleasant evening Ms. Y/n. Nice meeting you!" The girl called as she rushed to her fiance's side. He shook his head at her and seemed mad by her walking away, and all she could do was look down sadly. You felt an overwhelming pity for that girl as they walked away, and all you could do was go inside.

You set your things down and groaned a bit, your body aching. You pulled out a piece of paper and began writing at your desk in your room. You had set your violin by your desk and had the worn leather journal on the desk next to you with the dried rose on top. Your eyes felt close to shutting close as you felt extremely tired. Your hard work would pay off… You knew what you had to do. After folding the note up, you placed it inside the journal.

You got up onto your shaky legs and made your way to your bed. Getting into it drained you even more as you laid there and looked to the ceiling. You did all you could do, you had raised the next Grimm and had hopefully paved a clear way to stop the ritual once and for all. Maybe you would even be saving a soul from a fate they didn't want. Whatever the case, you knew it was time to pass on… It was time to let go. Before you closed your eyes, you sang softly,

"Sit beneath the tree and tell a tale long gone,

Of a pure white kingdom still standing strong.

A king of pale, a lady of roots,

A fate of danger tied to a noose.

Land once different all along, this was the tale long gone. 

Before the pale, before the pure,

Where Dreams and Nightmares as once were.

Calm and pure, balance and peace, 

T'was the time before siblings ceased.

Blood no matter with anger left long, this was the tale long gone.

Sister and brother, foe on foe,

fought for the land of their balanced show.

War raged on with only one to remain,

In the end the brother was weakened and lame.

Dream over Nightmare ending this song, this was the tale long gone."

Your vision began to fade, and you saw white.

_"Welcome Y/n. We have been waiting for you."_

"Thank you, Isa."

_"Have you figured out an answer?"_

"I believe I did, I left them for Grimm when the Grimmkin collects my flame."

_"Then we can only wait and pray now…"_

"Have hope. I think this will finally be the end. Once and for all."

****

Your body was found in bed the next morning, you had passed in your sleep. They buried you in the graveyard next to Ghost and Elderbug, both of who had delicate flowers on their graves still. You were given the rose, wilted and dried from the years, but still precious to you. That spring, a small rose bush grew above your grave while Ghost and Elderbug bloomed more of the pale white flowers.

The rose was the only flower in your room that others knew held a purpose to you. No one knew where your violin had gone, and no one even knew of the journal and your note that had disappeared with it. Your life may have been over, but your job is still not done. Though it is no longer your story to tell…

**The End…**

_**For now…** _


	30. ~ Final Author's Note ~

Wow, hey guys. I'm really bad with starting out my internal thoughts but I know I need to leave something so not everyone is confused.

First off, thank you for getting to the end of my first Hollow Knight fanfic. If you read my acknowledgments at the beginning, you know how I was very unsure and wary of doing this. I was afraid of the feedback and I had not written in a long time to this degree. Though from the get-go, you guys came pouring in with support and love. Love for the book, love for my determination, and love for my storytelling abilities. This book has been a huge milestone for me in so many ways.

This has been the only story of mine to get over 100 pages on Quotev, the only story to get #1 on three tags on Wattpad, and my FIRST STORY TO BE COMPLETELY DONE UNDER ONE MONTH'S SPAN. With at least one update a day, I was able to write 29 complete chapters starting from January 29th all the way up to today, February 23rd. I cannot thank you all enough for the support, it warms my heart knowing you all enjoyed the story. Waking up every morning to heartfelt comments and even some hilarious memes, it really kept me going.

I also couldn’t make this all possible without the support from my friends who dragged me into this, and my boyfriend who loved his birthday art and is overall intrigued by what I have created. On that note, I plan on editing the chapters and ironing out any spelling errors or sentences that do not make sense (Which I have seen a few) and then doing a few live stream sessions where Xavier (my boyfriend) and I will be reading the story. If you’re interested in seeing that, make sure to follow my Twitch here:

Snow_Is_Random

Now, onto your possible questions and my answers to them:

Q: Is this the end?

A: Hell no!

Q: Will there be a 2nd book, and what will it be called?

A: Yes there will be a 2nd book. It will be called: Day Dreams ~[Sequel to ‘Nightmares’]~

Q: Will it be another X Reader?

A: Yes, it will still be a Grimm x Reader, because it will be using Grimmy (Who now has matured and is the new Grimm) as Grimm. If that makes sense, and I don’t want to spoil the interesting factor I put into the first part of the story. So you’ll have to see when I post it. ;)

Q: Will you tell us when it comes out? When will it be out?

A: I’ll do an update on this story with a link to ‘Day Dreams’ when it comes out. You should probably expect the first chapter or a few over the next few days.

With that all said, and my thank yous given. I guess I should get to work. I’ll see you all later, in ‘Day Dreams’! Ciao!

-S_I_R


End file.
